


Play Me

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, minbaek (in that order)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: Dongho is stuck at home over the winter break and decides to combat his boredom by borrowing an Otome game from his roommate. Only soon to discover that the game is horribly cursed, possesing the spirit of Hwang Minhyun.(Chaptered fic.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi buddies! I'm back at it again with yet another corny badly written fic.
> 
> This one is going to be a dom Minhyun fic too. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) It might be a bit slow and take a few chapters before it gets to smut parts, so sorry to those baited by the Explicit tag haha.
> 
> The idea for this fic just kinda popped into my head overnight and I began writing without any pre-planning, but I already wrote 6k words in one day, so I thought It would be a shame not to post it? (Unless if its so bad I have to delete it lolol.)
> 
> I'll try working on better in-character writing, but uhh.. no promises.
> 
> (Cross-posted onto AFF.)

A loud thump shook the wall. Another loud bang soon followed loud enough to wake up the every living soul in the flat. Someone outside was being unreasonably noisy by dragging something heavy. It was unacceptable.

A big lump raised from underneath the duvet, swaying to the other side of bed. Dongho emerged himself from down under the cover realizing he had overslept.

The male sat up blinking his eyes into focus, wrapped up like a cocoon safely in his blanket, with just his eyes and forehead peeking out.

The loud culprit kicked the bedroom door open without even bothering to give it a knock. A female sporting childish animal print pyjamas only a few years younger than Dongho had burst into the room uninvited. The sleepy cocoon jumped in terror.

“Dongho I’m leaving tonight! I’m done packing the fridge, is there anything you need me to get for you before I go?” The girl exclaimed, smiling wide without any remorse for ruining Donghos nap. He snorted in annoyance, rolling his eyes back under the duvet.

Kyulkyung was his last roommate to leave the flat, all others had already left sooner to return to their families over the winter holiday break.

Dongho himself could not go home over the break, not when his leg was in a cast up to his knee, he could hardly even get up from the bed by himself like this.

Kyulkyung helped him lift his foot out of the bed causing the male to hiss, immidietly blaming his friend for the sharp sting. Dongho seemed particularly grumpy today, to Kyulkyung it was pretty funny. She loved watching her stuck up friend suffer.

As soon as he managed to sit himself up he almost pushed Kyulkyung out of the way by her face, just to snatch the TV remote, bringing his monitor back to life. The download bar for the video game he had left downloading was still stuck over at three percent from last night.

He cursed under his breath. The wi-fi connection in his flat was so slow I’d literally take him days to download anything. Neither did he have any spare offline game discs.

He was pretty much bedridden with nothing else to do over the next few days, especially now that he is going to be alone all by himself the entire time, with nobody else to annoy.

Kyulkyung noticed the angry childlike pout on her friends face, giving the male her best pity. Her movie collection consisted of corny romance movies and Dongho would definitely hate those, plus and all of her video game genres were of the same genre as well.

“Would you perhaps like to have something out of my most treasured collection?” She jokingly offered anyways.

“What do you have.” Dongho gave in. The younger female was taken aback, she didn’t expect Dongho to have any interest in her embarrassingly large stash of visual novel games and dating simulators.

“Well, I’m glad you asked.” She winked, disappearing into her own bedroom. This day could not start any worse for Dongho.

 

Dongho was presented with various game cases with their discs locked inside. He cringed at the game titles and its cover art, all of the games were clearly targeted towards women. Kyulkyung was seriously the devil for not giving him no other choice, but this.

“I recommend this one! Its pretty rare, because you can’t even find another copy of this one online!” She proudly held her favourite disc to Donghos face, who coughed from its layer of dust being shoved in his face. 

It was a pretty busted looking case, probably gone through hands of many owners already. The cover art was pretty ambiguous, but the overly cutesy and feminine layout would probably had scared Dongho out of an aisle if he had ever seen this in a game store.

“Do you have anything that has women in it?” The male cautiously observed the case looking for one. Kyulkyung let out a nervous giggle. Observing her friend as hes stuck with dating virtual boys instead, was way more fun.

“What the hell is an otome?” Dongho squint his eyes to decipher the name. His friend snatched the game back to her chest, appalled by Donghos lack of understanding of such a sophisticated video game concept.

“No! I’ll play it..” Dongho protested, letting out a long sigh. Kyulkyung flashed a tiny smile, she was actually genuinely excited for Dongho to play these. Who knows, maybe he will find a new passion.

“Just don’t break it, the main menu is kinda glitchy already. But if you don’t really like it you can try the other ones here.” She waved more trash games in front of Dongho. Who was trying his absolute best to not showcase his extreme boredom with her collection.

 

So far, the game had sat on Donghos shelf neglected, he wasn’t going to touch it unless it comes down to it. Considering he still has few movie dvd’s left to watch, before he is forced to scavenge for other forms of entertainment. 

“I’m ready to head out for the airport, how do I look?” The woman appeared once again in Donghos room, looking prettier than ever.

“Ugly.” He spat back, not even taking his eyes off the screen to give her a glance.

Kyulkyung would normally give the boy five seconds to run, but considering his unfortunate situation she spared him this once. Flashing him her tongue and running off.

Soon after the flat had grown silent Dongho quickly found himself bored already. There was no way he could last for days like this. Nobody would come home to fix the internet connection before the break ends either. He was dying of boredom just thinking about it.

The dreaded dating game on the shelf peaked Donghos interest more and more, as his TV monitor had stood vacant of any interaction for some time now. Trying it out wouldn’t hurt, he thought.

He slid the disc into the console booting it up, the speakers made an awful crackling sound that made him flinch. Soon enough the screen was replaced by a pink and vibrant background, accompanied with loud playful music blasting over the main selection screen.

“Play Me.” Appeared across the screen in cutesy letters. “What kind of a stupid name is that.” He thought, skipping over the cut scenes. 

Surprisingly there wasn’t a title card for the publisher or anyone who made the game, yet there was a release year, 2008. That was almost ten years ago, no wonder Kyulkyung could not find another copy of this garbage online.

The game started with asking to input the name of the player, there was no way Dongho would use his own real name for something this despicable. Using his other alias Baekho, he’d use for other online games, instead.

Soon enough the main character appeared on screen, a pretty dark browned male drawn with unrealistically pale skin and pouty lips. Going by the name of Hwang Minhyun. 

This must be the type of men that girls would go crazy for, Dongho snorted. There is no way dudes like this actually exist in real life, and even someone like did, what is even so great about him?

“What does this guy even have that I don’t?” Dongho used this game as a chance to finally crack the mind of girls.

There was so much dialogue to read soon enough Dongho was already tired of hearing this guy speak. None of his flirtatious advances were working on the grumpy male. Instead, he just kept forwarding ahead to see if this game even has any good parts. Why would single women even play something as boring as this? Kyulkyung has horrible taste in both men and video games.

A prompt popped up on the screen preventing Dongho from more skipping ahead.

“Baekho.. do you want to.. go on a date with me?” The boy on the screen asked the player. Donghos toes curled up from cringing, he didn’t expect the game to get straight to it.

“Sorry dude.” Dongho said out loud to his screen, selecting the option for “No.”

The game text disappeared from the screen and music suddenly cut out to be replaced eerie silence. As if the game didn’t actually expect for anyone to select the option to reject the main character straight away at the very beginning of the game and crashing.

The boy on the screen stared blankly at the player, still smiling like if he was expecting a different response. His eyes were drawn differently in this shot, they were sad and empty. This frightened Dongho. He huddled in his bed, contemplating whether if his immoral friend had given him some kind of a horror game to prank him.

Dongho reached to remove the disc, but just as he was about to, the game suddenly switched back to normal, the same music from before blaring into his eardrums again.

“Ah, is that so? I guess we can stay as friends, let me know if you change your mind though, haha!” New text flashed beneath the character, before he disappeared off-screen. 

Another loud pop came from the speakers, Dongho had enough. He removed the disc, rolling over in bed to forget about the horrible game.

 

When Dongho woke up he tried reading instead, but soon gave up finding reading to be too difficult, especially because he had been reading book series out of order due to missing pretty much half of the shelf.

His eyes shifted back to the disc again. Maybe he should give it another go, at least that would be a little less exhausting than reading five hundred physical pages of a book.

The game had automatically saved his progress, putting him back right where he left off. It actually proved to be quite challenging, you had to pick the right dialogue options and memorize random fictional facts about the character as you went on. As well as buying the right presents for him and taking him to the right locations in game. This was perhaps even more difficult than dating someone in real life.

At this point Dongho just wanted to get to the good end in one night, for him to do that he just had to keep this prick happy.

Often cursing at his own screen in frustration whenever he lost points for making mistakes. The race was on, he wasn’t going to let some fictional character reject him in a literal video game.

The night came soon, Donghos eyes were gluing themselves shut as he still struggled to get through endless lines of dialogue, he was already too invested. Donghos vision turned to a blur as he became even more exhausted from playing.

At one point, he could’ve sworn he had read the character call him by his real name instead of his input name. Maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him. 

He soon collapsed into his pillow without bothering to turn the game off.

 

Dongho opened his eyes still feeling tired from last night, as if a heavy weight had been placed on top his chest.

He turned to the TV screen, the game was still on, but the main character was missing from the screen. The male hurried to sit up, hoping that the game did not somehow glitch itself out overnight making him lose all of his progress.

Dongho froze, his pupils grew at least ten sizes. There was a person, laying on top of him.

Dongho kicked himself back in bed with a high pitched scream. The stranger was woken up once alerted by the other male wailing for his dear life.

The boy raised eyes at Dongho, seemingly puzzled by as to why the guy was freaking out so much.

Dongho was tripping out, the intruder looked exactly like the character from the game he had been playing the whole night. In fact, he looked even more beautiful in person.

Dongho shook his head at least ten times, before coming to the conclusion that this is must be just a simple nightmare. He groaned blaming himself for playing that darn game so much he was now seeing things.

Minhyun noticed the change in his expression, pleased by the other boy finally shutting up. He smiled wide at the player only inches away from his face. “Goodmorning, Baekho!”

Dongho freaked out again, what was happening was if fact real and now the thing was looking straight at him. He used his other leg to kick it out of his bed with a thud.

Minhyun was wearing the same outfit he had been wearing game, although it somehow looked way more tacky in real life. Black tight leather pants and a black jacket with long streaks of ripped shirt fabric reaching down to his legs. It was a pretty dated fashion look, but given that the game was made back in 2008, he couldn’t really blame him.

Dongho shook his head from side to side again, for thinking such a ridiculous thought. He closed and reopened his eyes, but the tall figure was still on the floor staring back at him with the same sad empty eyes.

“Are you real?” Dongho whispered, scared of the creature. Minhyun laughed, this was first time Dongho had heard the boy from the game laugh in sound. It was a loud and deep cackle. Minhyun looked back at him with a “You are kidding right?” expression.

Dongho jumped from the bed grabbing his crutches, ready to stab him with it if necessary.

“Go back! Go back into the game!!” Dongho shouted, pointing the sharp end of his crutch at Minhyun. The other male also jumped from floor upon seeing Donghos trying to stand with his leg stuck in a giant cast.

“Woah! Woah! Calm down you are going to fall!” Minhyun dove to catch him. Dongho hit the floor as predicted, gritting his teeth as a stab of pain drilled from up his spine. A sharp sting drove through his teeth, vision turning white.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong with your foot?” Minhyun rushed to straighten the mans leg.

“Mind your own business and get back into the darn TV.” Dongho hissed clutching to his hurting leg.

“I’ll go back in! Just don’t hurt yourself ok?” Taller male cracked a distressed smile.

Minhyun was then fading out of existence before Donghos very eyes, he had never seen something like it. A whole person literally disappearing into thin air. He snapped to face the monitor, Minhyuns character had actually reappeared in game.

“Are you going to be ok?” The text appeared on the screen below Minhyun.

Dongho did not hesitate a second to throw himself around and hold down the power button to shut down the console, before the thing could come back out again to possibly murder him.

“Baekho wait, please don’t do that!” A new line of text appeared across the screen for only a split second, before the monitor switched to black.

The console threw out the disc, it was cursed, it had to be. If he ever told Kyulkyung she would absolutely never believe him. He seriously contemplated snapping the disc in half, maybe his flatmate would learn to forgive him one day.

Dongho glared at it in fear, unsure if he had lost all of his sanity. After few long moments he bravely put it back to the tray. Dongho had to try one more time, just to make sure he wasn’t losing it.

He inserted the disc and booted the game back up. It put him in the main menu, with no sign of Hwang Minhyun. Dongho had to know who made this devilish game, to his surprise the game would glitch out every time he would try to click onto the credits. Bringing him back to the menu. It was totally cursed.

He took a deep breath, before starting the game. Minhyun flashed onto the screen for a second before fading out. Dongho gulped, he could physically feel someone sitting behind him.

He turned his head to look back over his shoulder, Minhyun sat a mare breath away from his face, their noses almost touching. The shorter one jumped forwards in bed once more horrified out of his mind.

Minhyun gave him a pained, obviously still hurt from being switched off so abruptly.

“You should save before quitting you know?” Minhyun cracked a joke to try to ease the tense mood.

Dongho had to pinch him. To make sure he wasn’t a some kind of a hologram.

He cupped the males cheeks with his palms. His skin was giving off warmth and it was becoming more red the more he fondled it, it felt believable.

“Baekho-..” Minhyuns eyes sparkled when Dongho held him. The shorter male tore his hands away once he had realized that this dude was probably getting a little more than just excited over it.

“I’m Dongho, not Baekho.” He sulked wiping Minhyuns skin cells off his hands. Dongho actually felt crazy for talking to him. This thing, whatever it was, it wasn’t even human.

“Right - Dongho. I knew you were lying to me about your name.” Minhyun explained, flashing a forgiving smile to Dongho his cheeks still red from blushing.

The shorter male slowly mentally came to terms that this was actually happening to him. On the bright side, Minhyun didn’t look even remotely threatening like this, being strangled in his sleep by the stranger might be the one thing he could at least cross off the list for now.

“How can you come out of the game?” Dongho prepared the main question, however Minhyun just shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know either, this is the first time I’ve done it. I just really wanted to come out.. to be with you in real life... and it just happened!” Minhyun laughed nervously, it was the same annoying loud cackle Dongho had heard just few minutes, yet somehow he had gotten hung on the sound of it.

“To be with me?” He shook his head to regain his senses. The other male gave him a hard nod.

“We were together in the game, before I came out to see you.” Minhyun pointed to the screen with his chin. This was scary, Minhyun was self aware. This whole time he had known he was inside of a video game.

“That doesn’t count.. its just a game.” Dongho defended himself, its not like he willingly hit on another dude, he had to do it to win the game.

“Its game for you. But for me you are my everything. The only person to ever talk to me.” Minhyun nodded again, already fearing to say his next words out loud.

“I like you!” He confessed, apologetically hanging his head low. There was silence, just a few moments later after failing to process what was being said to him, Dongho replied.

“But I’m a dude. Aren’t only women allowed to play this type of thing?” He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

“I know you are. This entire time I could see you Dongho. The screen was my eyes.” Minhyun still had his head lowered.

Dongho didn’t know how to go about turning him down, clearly he didn’t feel the same way. Additionally, Minhyun was obviously a male, and even more obviously a fictional character from a video game.

“I.. I only date real people.” Dongho spoke, trying to come up with the most harmless excuse. It seemed to work, the other male appeared to accept it well.

“I see.. I guess it didn’t hurt asking.” Minhyun did his best not to show a sad expression.

“If you ever do change you mind you can just come back where we left off.” The taller male winked, in reference to the video game that he had just come out of.

Minhyun awkwardly shifted around in Donghos bed, not really wanting to go back inside the disc. But the judgemental glare of the other male alone made him uncomfortable enough to force him to return back where he came out of.

Dongho sighed in relief watching the stranger hop off his bed to crawl head first back into the monitor, finally leaving for good.

Minhyun head hit the monitor with a thump. He pulled his big head back realizing it wasn’t going back in. Another thump against the screen, it wasn’t working, he couldn’t go back in.

Minhyun bit his bottom lip paranoid to even look back behind him, Dongho probably watching him. Indeed, the shorter male was impatiently waiting for Minhyun to get back into the cursed disc for once and for all.

The taller boy tried again, fearing Donghos judging stare. This time the TV shook almost bouncing off its table. Minhyun hissed scratching the now aching spot on his forehead.

“So.. are you working on it?” Dongho twitched, trying to act calm.

“I can’t get back in for some reason, hehe.” Minhyun smiled shyly. Donghos leg hit the ground hard, immediately followed by his crutch.

Minhyuns eyes snapped wide open as Dongho had yanked him by the back of his shirt, throwing his face against the TV like a battering ram.

“Get back in! Go back to where you came from!” Dongho shouted, his patience had finally gone. Minhyun whined trying to dodge direct hits with the monitor.

“I can’t! I can’t! I’m trying!” Minhyun yelped helplessly. Dongho gave it up, succumbing to the ground to catch his breath. Seeing such pained expression on Donghos face made the taller boy panic.

The shorter male had to take few more breaths on the ground, closing his eyes preventing himself from raging even more. He immediately rose his head back up after hearing loud banging noises.

Minhyun was repeatedly pouncing his head into the TV screen, full of guilt.

“Cut it out, you will break it.” Dongho held the wide eyed boy back from crashing his face into the screen another time.

“I have no idea why, I just-“ Minhyun was about to explain before being cut off by Donghos loud frustrated whine.

“Lets try this, I’m going to unplug the console.” The boy complained. 

Minhyuns eyes followed the power cord as it left the socket, it took few more seconds for him to process that he was still present. His eyes shot to Dongho, in full realization of horrifying situation they were both in.


	2. Chapter 2

Dongho was awake, yet kept his eyes shut. Fearing to open them and be faced with that – thing.

“Please don’t be there. Please don’t be there.” He repeated under his breath, finally building up the courage to snap his eyes wide open to face the ceiling. He shifted his blurry vision over to the TV, sighing in relief, there was no sign of Minhyun.

“Dongho! You are finally awake again.” A voice called out from the other end of Donghos bed. He felt a horrible feeling run down his spine, gulping before looking for the source of the voice.

Minhyun sat on the very edge of the bed with a book in his hands, giving the other male a welcoming smile.

Dongho flinched, backing up to his headrest horrified to see the other male sitting on his bed uninvited.

“Why on earth are you still here?” Dongho spoke informally to the stranger.

“I can’t leave, remember?” Minhyun didn’t like his tone, he barked back at Dongho the same way.

Of course Dongho remembered it, how could he possibly he forget the perhaps unluckiest day of his life. The shorter male kicked his leg out of the covers, trying to shake the man away from him, the stranger squealed upon receiving a direct hit.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Minhyun raised his voice, pointing at Dongho with his jaw.

“Whatever, you aren’t even real.” Dongho shrugged, giving himself an excuse to hit the other male. He prepared to get out of bed, just to separate himself from the stranger.

“I am real once I’m not in the game. I can move and talk and feel pain just like you do. What makes you think I don’t classify to be real?” Minhyun started to shout, but midway through his rant lowered his voice, shy of Donghos face full of judgment.

“Here! I even have bruises from you hitting me! Its proof!” Minhyun arched his neck and peeled away his shirt to show faint scratch marks on the back of his neck and below, desperate to prove himself.

The pink marks stood out on Minhyuns back, his skin was perfectly clear, as if it had no texture, unnaturally pale almost like he was made out of porcelain. Dongho had zoned out from just looking.

“You can even feel my heartbeat here too! My body even gives off heat!” Minhyun dragged Donghos hand to his chest, snapping the male right out of his train of thought.

Shocked by this, Dongho yanked his hand back to himself clearly not wanting to feel Minhyuns heartbeats so up close.

“Yeah whatever! But that still doesn’t just mean you can stay here, this is my home!” He yelled, changing the topic before the other male could get the wrong idea.

“Ah.. I already tried that, I can’t really go past the door. Hehe.” Minhyun smiled innocently as if he was hiding something. Dongho didn’t seem to care. He bounced his body towards the other boy to grab him by his forearm. Pulling him up from the bed in high hopes finally drag the stranger out his home one way or another.

“No you can leave! Just let me unlock it for you and you will be on your way out now!” Dongho clumsily dragged Minhyun with him past the doorstep of his own room whilst hopping on one leg, before Minhyun managed to break out of his weak hold.

The tall man stood in the doorway with a scared look on his face, something was wrong. Donghos eyes shifted to the boys hands. His fingertips were fading out of existence, almost entirely transparent to his first set of knuckles. It was as if Minhyun was becoming invisible from his hands to the rest of his body. He stepped back into Donghos room, going back to normal. 

Dongho had witnessed another miracle, he stood still for a second in disbelief, going back to his previous tense state moments later. Realizing that Minhyun fading into thin air was just another way of getting rid of such a burden.

“Have you tried it? Maybe you’d go back into the disc that way?” Dongho spoke to Minhyun in a sudden friendly tone, the man felt like he had been mistaken for a full, it was obvious what Dongho wanted from him.

“No I’m scared. What if I can’t get back and just disappear entirely?” Minhyun whined, trying to convince Dongho with a pout.

It would be too cruel of Dongho to push Minhyun outside of Minhyuns field of existence by force, in fact, if the guy was actually real I’d be murder. 

“Gosh, just hurry up and get back into the game then.” The shorter male complained out loud once more.

“I’m trying.” The other male fell silent for a brief moment, suddenly remembering something.

“Donghoo..” The shortest looked up to respond to his voice being called out, annoyed.

“You know how I can’t leave your room right? And I uhhh… really need to go to the bathroom soon.” Minhyun released a desperate sounding chuckle which earned a frown from Dongho. 

This guy might really actually be serious by saying he is a real human being. Of course, not implying that his tendency to dissolve into nothing is anything human-like.

“If you slide up against the wall you can reach the bathroom right next to my room. Its behind the wall.” Dongho suggested, his advice felt somewhat heartfelt to Minhyun. Although, Donghos second option was to buy him a cat litter, but he would honestly much rather prefer this.

Minhyun inched himself towards the bathroom sideways as closely to the hallway wall as possible. Coming back only a brief moment later, his arms gone to his elbows. It looked freaky, yet it was cool as hell, Donghos interest suddenly peaked. The armless boy snuck back into his bedroom praying for his arms to gradually return.

“Did you at least wash your hands after using the bathroom?” Dongho teased the male, breaking out into a chuckle. Minhyun could only look back at him in panic. Suddenly, he felt bad for joking.

Dongho hesitated to reach for Minhyuns non-existent hand taking it in his. He could feel it even thought he couldn’t see it, his hands were horribly cold up to the point above the elbows where they weren’t invisible. 

Slowly the color returned to the fingers all the way down to his fingertips.

“Woah!” Dongho stared in awe, lifting his eyes back up to Minhyuns face after noticing the hands tremble. The taller boys expression was twisted in distress, he feared that once he would disappear past his toes he’d just die.

“It doesn’t hurt right?” Dongho went back to twirl Minhyuns stubby fingers, as they became less and less transparent.

“No. Its just cold.” Minhyun spoke in such an ominous voice, it caught the other male off guard. Minhyun wasn’t even real, yet he feared death.

Dongho gulped. On one side, he felt bad for the guy, but on the other, it was impossible to keep another person locked in a room forever. 

It had to do something with the game console. The close proximity to the game running in the background had to be some kind of beacon that let Minhyun exist within close range.

Without sharing his idea with the other make, Dongho unplugged the console taking it under his arm to crutch his way out into the hallway. 

The taller male was about to ask what Dongho had on his mind, just as the he plugged the console to an electricity socket out in the hallway. The machine lit up as it was trying to boot up.

Minhyun felt a sudden rush of coldness run down his spine, in a terrified yelp he squat down close to the console that held the disc.

Donghos theory had worked, Minhyun could now stay within the area of the hallway and bathroom, however now Minhyun couldn’t cross to the other side of Donghos bedroom. Particularly, he couldn’t get near his bed anymore, perfect.

“Stay here until you can try and go back into the disc again.” He instructed, not really giving his guest a choice.

The shorter male clapped his hands proud with himself for solving such a complex dilemma. Walking over to the kitchen, where the other male could not follow him that far.

Minhyuns stomach growled just by hearing the fridge open and close, he extended his neck trying to see into the kitchen.

After a while, Dongho raised his head when hearing boy pushing the game console towards the kitchen as far as the cord went.

Minhyuns artificial intelligence was admirable, it was like watching a monkey figure out how to use common tools. The taller boy was suddenly offended just by the dumbfounded look on Donghos face.

The wire yanked back as it had reached its furthest point. Minhyun hurried to sit at bar chair behind the counter awaiting for his house host to feed him as well.

Dongho bit out of the sandwich with a loud crunch while staring directly into the face of the tall guest. He wasn’t planning on sharing even in the slightest, mockingly waving the slice in front of the males face. Minhyun was mesmerized by actual human food, leaning over the table opening his mouth for a bite.

Another crunch was made, Dongho had put the bread into his mouth, just before Minhyun could reach it. Leaving the boy sad and hungry.

“You aren’t going to let me starve aren’t you?” Minhyun threatened, the unpleasant knot in his stomach tightening further.

Dongho thought about it he had no idea if Minhyun could even die, he supposed the male could as it was apparent that Minhyun blood running in his veins just like any other person. Although on the other hand, considering his invisibility condition, it would be fairly easy to hide his corpse.

“I know how to cook! I could cook for myself.. or both of us, if you preferred that..” Minhyun begged for pity with his eyes, bursting out into a dumb smile once he caught Dongho in a stare, the other male had forgotten to answer caught in Minhyuns sad eyes.

“Creep.” Dongho hissed under his breath, going to his fridge. Minhyun popped his head behind him, squealing at the contents, overfilled to the brim with ingredients.

“Do you know how to cook any of this stuff?” Dongho scratched his stomach, if Minhyun could prove himself to be a good chef, he could save the bedridden male from only eating snacks and sandwiches.

Dongho sat at the counter watching Minhyun cook for him, this test determined whether Dongho should send Minhyun to the shadow realm or not yet.

He was given the honor to take the first bite, he was looking at a very uneventful bowl of spaghetti. However, he chef was quivering in anticipation for Donghos food verdict.

“Is it good?” Minhyuns eyes followed the food enter Donghos mouth.

“It’s okay.” The male scoffed, it was surprisingly edible. The other male looked so pleased with himself for the praise, it had made Dongho a little uncomfortable, making him wish he had said something rude instead.

Dongho was keeping the fork to himself, not planning on letting the chef taste his own creation. The other male stared longingly at the plate as it become less and less, too hesitant to even say anything about it.

Minhyuns mouth watered watching the other male bring the next bite to his lips, he couldn’t hold himself back. He leaned heavy across the table catching the portion on Donghos fork in the air, effectively stealing a big bite. 

Not noticing, that his lips were only a breath away from touching Donghos, who stood still from being taken aback.

“Hey! Go get your own spoon!!” Dongho shouted in defense, appalled to have felt such close unwanted contact with another male.

The other boy soon realized his mistake once his heart started pounding at his own chest, soon with a devilish smile creeping onto his own face.

He heard Dongho mumble curses under his breath as he gathered half the dish into a separate plate and struggled to disappear into his bedroom.

 

Dongho laid back down on bed with a full stomach, absolutely content with himself and away from all worries. Or at least to pretend that they didn’t exist for a while. It was a weird coping mechanism, rather than trying to solve the problem at hand.

Entirely forgetting about Minhyun who had been left stranded in middle of his bedroom, unable to reach for the book he had just began reading.

Donghos eyelids flipped open as if his body knew it was being watched. First thing he saw opening his eyes was Minhyun only an inch away from his face. The boy was startled by the male suddenly becoming awake in matter of seconds, he fell backwards to the ground. Dongho could see him on the floor, legs invisible below the knee.

It was embarrassing, Minhyun had literally risked his life by crossing the room just to peek at cute Donghos sleeping face, there was no other excuse for it that he could make up on the spot.

“What are those?!” Dongho yelled at Minhyuns non existent feet, calming himself down after realizing its just a common trait the taller male has. The man in question nervously giggled averting his eyes from Dongho in shame.

“You know, you could be trying to get back into the game by now instead!!” Dongho whined in bed, this guy was giving him such a huge headache. All he wanted was to be at peace and ignore that this ever even happened to him.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try again later.” Minhyun hanged his head low apologetically, in the fakest way possible. “You better go back in..” Dongho clenched his fist.

“What up with your leg any way?” Minhyun randomly blurted out being too curious.

“None of your business.” Dongho glared back, getting up from bed just to get out of the conversation quicker. Minhyun immediately hopped to his feet to help the male.

“I’m going to bathroom.” Dongho hissed, implying that he clearly wants no help getting to the bathroom, especially from this guy. He shook Minhyuns awkward arm off his waist. 

“I can help you wash up!” Minhyuns face grew into a joyful smile, just hearing him say that was like nails on a chalk board for Dongho. The guy was totally a some kind of a weirdo, he thought.

One thing Dongho had learned from Kyulkyungs disgusting taste in video games and movies was that, guys that are the main characters are always meant to act tough and over-protective. But instead, Minhyun was just clingy and annoying. Kyulkyung was clearly scammed by buying this game.

 

“On one, two, three, you pull okay?” Dongho instructed. Earning many hurried nods from Minhyun.

“One, Two-!!”

“Aack!! I told you to go on three, not one you idiot!”

“Sorry..!”

Dongho had realized that removing his pants from both legs at the same time wasn’t the brightest idea. He clung to his underwear being pulled down along with his pants by the other male. By his feet stood his guest still holding onto his ankles face, but now his face was glowing red like a beacon.

“You are seriously no help!” Dongho whined trying to lift himself from the floor, Minhyuns help was worthless, he could do this himself even ten times faster if only it wasn’t for this prick staring.

“Just do it bit, by bit.” The other male squat back down to give another go at stretching down Donghos pants.

“That’s what I’ve been doing already.” Dongho gritted his teeth trying to avoid the forced skinship. Minhyun twirled his fingers along the his pants, eyes focused on the fabric slowly rolling down Donghos leg. His face grew more and more red, tongue cautiously bit in-between his thin lips, his eyes almost began dripping with hearts, just as the skin of the males inner thigh was finally showing.

Minhyun felt a fist bounce off his head, not long before another hit came his way, he cowered in fear like a child, scared from being hit. The short male scoffed, throwing mumbled curses at him.

“Come help me pull off the other leg.” Dongho raised his head back up to ask for assistance once he had done the first leg himself. Minhyun flashed him an unintentionally creepy smile.

“I can help you with the shirt too!” Minhyun offered, trying to fix the situation.

“I can take it off myself you freak.” Dongho fought back, hoping Minhyun would get the memo and just leave already. But he still stood there as if he had no sense of personal space. He wasn’t going to leave, Dongho was fucked.

“But, you need help!” Minhyun scolded the other male, just trying to reason with him.

Dongho did not need help, it was almost insulting for Minhyun to force himself to play the role of some kind of a caretaker, when all Dongho wanted to do was to take a simple sponge bath.

Minhyun rushed to help him sit up onto a stool, he held the man by his side and shoulder, suddenly his palms felt like burning, prickled with the heat the body of the other male was giving off. He averted his eyes off of Dongho in order to prevent himself from thinking about any lewd things.

Dongho twitched feeling the other males hands on him, they were cold as ice. He shuddered. 

Ignoring him might be the best course of action, Dongho thought. Yet he couldn’t even reach for the bar of soap when feeling the strangers hungry eyes on him.

“What do you want from me!?” “Do you want me to undress too?” Both males spoke in an union, cutting each other off, there was an awkward prolonged pause afterwards. The silence was soon broken by the sound of Minhyun nervously clearing his throat.

“Why would I want you to take off your clothes you weirdo?” Dongho twitched.

“So you don’t feel as uncomfortable… Hehe.” Minhyuns smile ticked Dongho off even more. “If you don’t leave on the count of three..” He began the countdown.

“One… Two..”

“I can do your back?” Minhyun offered, oblivious to the numbers being called out by the other male. Dongho finally had enough.

“Help me get back into my clothes.” Dongho suddenly commanded, puzzling the taller male. The look on his face was serious enough. Minhyun just gulped and helped the man back up without making any more offensive remarks this time.

 

“W-What are you doing Dongho?” Minhyun worried about Dongho as he suffered to use his crutch, sliding the gaming console out the door of the flat and into the staircase. The shorter male looked for a secured socket in the outside hall, plugging the console right into the same wall.

Minhyun jolted feeling an ice cold breeze run through his body, jumping closer to the game console containing his disc.

“Make sure nobody steals this!” Dongho pointed his crutch to his precious machine sitting on the floor of the staircase.

Minhyun slowly began processing what was happening. Before he could reason with the other male, the door slammed right in front of his face, leaving him locked outside for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I don't dissapoint you guys! Thank you for reading TT


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a few days ago, but i reread it now to fix the grammar and omg so corny! sry lolol.

Dongho went about his normal everyday life as usual, however something had been stuck in back of his head all morning. He whined in full voulume once he had finally remembered what it was.

The male unlocked the door to see if Minhyun would still be outside. Unfortunately, the taller boy was still out there. Sitting down back resting against the wall with the game engine clutched tightly in his lap. The boy had dozed off in a sitting position. Dongho sneered at the sight, which woke Minhyun up.

“Good morning.” The first thing the boy did was smile, his eyelids drooping right back down. 

Dongho felt guilty for treating Minhyun this way, but then at the same time, anyone else faced with such an annoying inconvenience would have done the same. However, the fact that Minhyun was so easily forgiving, made Dongho uneasy. Anyone could take advantage of him like this in the real world.

“You smell awful.” Dongho coughed out, the clothes of the taller male had been dirtied from sleeping on the dirty floor. Come to think of it, the guy hasn’t changed his clothes since two days ago, not like he has a choice in that matter.

“Yeah your neighbor likes to smoke.” Minhyuns chuckle turned into a yawn, corners of his mouth stretching to the far end of his face.

“You want to put on something fresh?” Dongho showed a change in character. Minhyun missed it, being too sleepy to fully process the boys kind gesture. “Ung.” He nodded.

 

Minhyun had gotten out of the shower, still wrapped in a towel loosely tied around his chest. Dongho came in after knocking, trying to avoid being creepy as much as possible. The stranger was handed a new pair of pants and a shirt from Donghos own closet. Of course, only donating Minhyun the ugliest clothes possible, although this prick would probably look good in anything.

Excited to try on his new clothes, Minhyun immediately threw away his protective towel, exposing himself in front of Dongho like it was normal. The other male flinched like being hit with a hammer, baffled to see someone elses private parts up close in his own house.

The males body was oddly mesmerizing almost sculpture like, he was slightly built, wide broad shoulders built of curves and arches. The skin of the male was shockingly clear, not a single blemish or change in texture tainting his skin. It was almost as if he really wasn’t meant to ever be a human being.

“Huh? There’s no underwear?” Minhyun searched around.

“W-wha, what?” Dongho stuttered, still dumbfounded looking in odd places around the room embarrassed.

“Are you fine with me using your pants without anything inbetween?” Minhyun threw the shirt over himself, his head soon popping out the other end to give Dongho a shy smile.

“No! I’ll get it for you, stay here and wait!” Dongho excused himself out of the room, to be honest he didn’t care, he just needed an excuse to get the clothe less Minhyun out of his sights. He snuck back into his own bedroom to catch his breath. It was weird, he was embarrassed yet there was nothing to be shocked about, they are both men.

It still irked him, it irked him so much. Donghos hands went straight to the pile of unsorted items by his bed as opposed to the drawer he had promised his guest. If Minhyun was like this, then that meant living with him would be dangerous.

Dongho went around digging around to find the casing of the cd that had contained the cursed disc. Once in hand, he looked for ots label.

“This game can’t be eighteen plus right?” Dongho flipped the case from side to side, yet the age rating was nowhere to be found. Perhaps it had been peeled off by one of its previous owners, or maybe stores just didn’t care that much in 2008.

The other male was probably waiting for him by now. He fiddled the lip in-between his teeth trying to find his cellphone to ask his friend, before Minhyun comes bursting in pants down on him.

“Kyulkyung, Its not an adult game right?” He sent the message in a rush. Kyulkyung was already typing a reply, his eyes grew large anticipating the answer to his desperate question.

“What are you doing over there?” Minhyun peeked over his shoulder, his breath tickling Donghos ear. The shorter male hopped forwards to defend himself. Sighing in relief once realizing his guest was wearing clothes.

“This thing itches.” Minhyun scratched the collar of the turtleneck Dongho had given him.

“Its trendy this year.. you wouldn’t really know..” He blurted out some nonsense to get Minhyun off his tail. Dongho hid the phone behind him, Minhyun wouldn’t probably recognize it, since he is only familiar with technology made in 2008. Dongho sat on the buzz trying to mask the noise of his phone going off once his friend had finally replied.

Minhyun had realized something was probably off. Dongho was giving him a wide smile out of nowhere. He still smiled back regardless, Minhyun really couldn’t really find himself to resist Donghos ugly-cute smile. It was even more awkward now, they were both smiling at each other in an eerie silence.

Donghos smile suddenly fell, realizing another thing.

“Minhyun did you move the game console?” Dongho asked.

“No? I left it by the kitchen.” Minhyuns grin sunk after Donghos sudden change in expression.

“That is far away? How did you manage to cross to this side of the room?” Donghos eyes scanned Minhyun in disbelief. The male still stood in front of him in his full form, not even a part of him was fading, the way it was few days ago.

Minhyun blinked a few times, he had not even realized it himself until now. “Haah!!” The boy exclaimed proudly shoving his once invisable fingers in Donghos face.

The shorter male became frozen in time trying to do enough mental math to explain what was happening. Minhyuns field of existence had somehow permanently expanded. Whether it was a gradual expansion or a sudden one time thing, he had no clue. Now he couldn’t stop Minhyun from freely chasing him around the apartment.

 

After running some tests, he discovered Minhyun was able to enter every room of the flat, yet he still could not step outside further than the doorstep. 

Dongho feared that Minhyun would not want to return back into the disc anymore. Especially now that he was rapidly becoming aware of the real world.

Previously he could not go up to any of the bedroom windows, but now Dongho would find him glued to the window frame, excited by high rise buildings in the distance as well as the cars zooming around the tight city streets.

Within the game Minhyun had lived in a fictional version of Seoul, his version was meant to replicate the real one as closely as possible, although it was quite outdated. For Minhyun it was almost as if he had traveled into future. 

After another day Minhyun could step out of the flat and count five steps down the staircase before his body would start to disappear. The field was rapidly expanding outwards like a bubble, the disc had been long forgotten in the bedroom.

 

Dongho pushed himself onto the counter chair still deep in thought. Despite not being a real person, Minhyun didn’t seem all that scary, as long as he doesn’t turn into a killing machine on a mission to destroy humanity.

The man switched off his worries for a while to absorb himself in the delicious egg breakfast, he had his new part-time maid prepare for him.

Minhyuns eyes curiously followed each one of bites into the mans mouth, his own lips curling into a pleased smile would Dongho stop to swallow. He was making it so obvious that he was desperate to earn Donghos admiration somehow, in one way or the other. But the other male wouldn’t even give him a glance.

The shorter male almost flinched in the air realizing Minhyun had been staring right at him the entire time with lovey-dovey eyes.

“What are you staring at me for you weirdo.”

Minhyun straightened his back with a joyful grin. “Do you think I’m getting better at cooking?” Minhyun tried to scoop a compliment out of Dongho. The other male couldn’t help, but to only agree. Nodding his head instead of speaking, mouth busy with food. It certainly was better than frozen yoghurt.

“I could probably get even better at this if I went to a real restaurant?” He laughed again. 

No way in hell was Dongho going let that ever happen. Minhyun most likely would probably do something really weird upon being released into the real world. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he would get in trouble all thanks to this guy.

Minhyuns smile turned awkward realizing the shorter male had ignored him.

“Aren’t you happy, that I’m becoming more real?” Minhyun couldn’t wait for the day when he could finally leave the flat on his own, without a force field stopping him.

“Why would I be happy for you?” Dongho had made the boy pout, panicking to correct himself.

“I mean, you don’t even have an ID or a passport, if you get caught, you can’t just tell them you appeared out of thin air.” Dongho mumbled under his breath, slightly ashamed for actually trying to cheer the other male up.

“I can just tell them I escaped from an imprisonment!” Minhyun cheered, clenching his fist up to his face. “Nobody is going to believe that.” Dongho chewed. “Yeah..” The boy chuckled before going back to being awkward.

 

Dongho put himself to bed folding his legs onto the high mattress. Minhyun had to stay in the same room as him this time, to make sure he doesn’t go around the bedrooms of his flat mates. Especially the bedroom shared by Kyulkyung and another female roommate, that would be just weird.

Dongho remembered to read his unread phone message. “Guess you will have to find out! ^^;” She had not even answered his question.

The bright screen attracted Minhyuns attention, he pounced onto the bed to observe the source of the light illuminating the dim room.

“Can I have a look at your phone?” Minhyun tilted the screen towards himself, trying to snatch it out of Donghos hands.

“You shouldn’t know what a smartphone is!” The shorter male exclaimed.

“I can see everything via your TV screen you dummy. Besides, smartphones existed back in 2008 too!” Minhyun attempted to grab it, but the rival male held it back. He had underestimated the males intellect.

“There is no point, the internet connection here is garbage. We are meant to get it fixed after the holidays.” Dongho said truthfully. Surely, Minhyun doubted him, but he still let the guy off the hook, giving him a reassuring smile.

Dongho couldn’t help but to smile back. Fuck, it was weird again. Minhyuns smile was like a contagious yawn that you couldn’t escape.

“Wanna hear about my leg?” Dongho blurted out the first thing that came to mind in order to escape prolonging the awkward silence any longer.

Dongho proudly dangled the leg in air, wrapped in a tight cast.

“When do you get to take it off?” Minhyun avoided being in direst contact with the foot, Dongho didn’t look like he was too similar with nail clippers.

“I’m meant to redo the band aid soon, but I can’t go to the hospital by myself.” Dongho responded.

“I can help you later when I’m able to move outside!” Minhyun worried. Dongho would never let him do that, he would literally much rather just do it himself, than ever trust this fool.

“Nah, I’ll just do it now.” Donghos had somehow already acquired scissors, causing Minhyun to freak out even more. “Don’t worry I’m not gonna walk on my leg yet.” Dongho tried to ease the pained look on Minhyuns face.

Minhyun cringed watching the blade slide underneath the cast, he caught the mans hand stopping him.

“My leg isn’t broken, it’s just sewn up.” Dongho tried to calm the male once more.

“What happened to it?” Minhyun asked. In an instant, the scissors shut closed over the cast, creating a tear in the fabric.

“I took a bad fall as a kid, and it never really fully stopped hurting after that.” Dongho struggled to cut further down to his ankle, the cast was fightimg back. “I kept going to doctors and they’d just tell me I’d need more surgeries.” 

He eventually managed to peel the cast off his leg. Immediately whimpering in relief as his one leg stopped being much hotter than the other one.

Minhyun gently held the limb in his hands as it twitched and trembled upon finally being exposed to the cool air, It wasn’t as gross as he had imagined . A healing scar ran from below Donghos knee further down towards the ankle.

Minhyun tightened the strap of the brand new band aid, tucking away the loose end behind a temporary cast. “Is it uncomfortable?”

“I’ll manage.” Dongho let out an annoyed pout, Minhyun did not like such a reaction, it made him believe that he wasn’t doing well enough at his job as first aid. 

All he wanted was to give Dongho at least one reason to like him. Yet he had failed again, lowering his head in defeat.

Unexpectedly, Minhyun received two heavy pats on top of his head, the second one ruffling much of his hair. He shifted his eyeballs to look up at the other male who honestly looked just as confused as him.

The shorter male noticed something particular about Minhyuns hair while stroking it. It was soft and fluffy.. and smelled exactly like his shampoo. Dongho put the same wrist to his nose realizing his theory had been right.

“Did you use my shampoo!?” He exclaimed.

“Do you want me to use your bar soap or something?” The other male felt offended by being put on trial for such a thing.

“Why use mine? Use your own new bar of soap!” Another high pitched yell shook the flat.

“But yours smells so good! I want to smell like you!” Both males kept bickering just like that, deep into the night.

 

The next the morning Minhyun would return to Donghos bedroom after a shower, to force the man to spend more time with him.

Dongho scoffed as Minhyun plopped down onto the floor sitting next to him as close as possible. He had the same ugly mischievous smile stuck to his face.

The taller male was wearing a t-shirt today, a nice change after he had been forced him to wear so many of Donghos ugly turtle necks. Dongho hadn’t seen the males long slander neck in ages, his Adams apple just begging to be poked.

He felt himself getting distracted with weird thoughts again, going back to what he was doing. Which was trying out the next crappy game from Kyulkyungs collection, and Minhyun was going to help him beat it. No, he was forced to help.

The game console threw out the previous disc, that being Minhyuns disc, to be replaced by another different disc.

The new disc span inside of the console. Dongho snapped to the side terrified to hearing Minhyuns sudden sharp gasps. The boy felt his own temperature drop in an instant, but just like that, few moments after it went back to normal.

“Are you okay?” Dongho panicked, squeezing the boys palms in his hands to see his fingertips had began to fade, luckily Minhyun was still in one place.

It must have been because the disc was trying to communicate to him somehow, perhaps to even pull him back in.

“Yeah. That was weird.. and scary.” Minhyun calmed down quickly, teasing Dongho with a smile for being such a scaredy-cat. 

He himself had no idea whether he can just stay in the real world permanently like this or not. But for now, he just preferred to pretend that it didn’t matter.

Dongho pretended it didn’t matter to him that much either. Throwing the male a dissatisfied glare for causing him to be scared and then mock him.

The game they were playing now seemed fairly similar to Minhyuns, it had the same exact premise. However the taller boy still kept pestering him on which game he likes better, like it mattered.

Dongho had Minhyun tell him what to do in the game, hoping that since the guy is from a video game, he’d automatically know all the tips and tricks. Only to soon realize that Minhyun was purposely trying to sabotage him by purposely making him pick the wrong dialogue options.

Minhyun laughed at Donghos sad demise. His run had been ruined and he was hit with a Bad End game over screen.

“This game wasn’t even that great anyways, it was really cliché and predictable.” Minhyun was finally done with his loud annoying laugh.

“You are cliché and predictable..” Dongho gritted his teeth, all of these games are corny they are meant to be. Why does Minhyun always want to act like he’s better so bad.

“You know, we could’ve just had fun, but you had to ruin it.” By we he meant himself, purposely including Minhyun just to reflect more guilt onto him.

“You could just have fun playing with me instead.” It came out of Minhyuns mouth wrong, he didn’t mean it that way.

“You- You could’ve had fun playing my g-game?” He stuttered in effort to correct himself, yet it was still not enough. Donghos face was twisted somewhere in-between confusion and disgust. 

“I can’t finish it anyways, since you are outside of it.” Thankfully he just blew it off.

“Since I can’t finish it.. what happens at the end of the game anyway?” Dongho pretended not to be curious.

“I fall for you and we live happily ever after.” Minhyun nervously chuckled.

“How close to the end of the game was I?” Dongho could feel the air in the room tighten, but he just couldn’t shut up.

“We went on just few dates, so I’d say about halfway? You got as far as to get me to have a crush on you.” He replied. Crap, he had entirely forgotten about it already. Suddenly remembering Minhyuns clumsy confession the first time they met. As in, met – in person.

“Ah that.. Do you perhaps, still do?” Dongho was mentally punching himself in the face, what the hell did he just even say.

He watched the other male nod. This just complicated things even further. He could tell that Minhyun was getting uncomfortable talking about it too, tips of his earlobes already colored in a cute bright red.

The taller boy flinched feeling the warmth of the other male press against his cheek, it stood there for few lasting seconds until Dongho pulled his hand off from Minhyuns face, breaking out in a loud annoyed whine.

“Ahh! Why did you make me do such a thing!?” Dongho run a hand through his hair in distress, putting all blame on the guy before him.

“I didn’t make you do anything! You did that yourself!” Minhyuns mouth hanged open in annoyance.

“Whatever!” Dongho spat out, scrambling to get up disappearing into another room to escape the embarrassment. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He mumbled to himself as Minhyuns eyes followed him hop to his crutches out into the kitchen.

The taller males heart felt like it was going to burst, he held his own hand to his cheek now burning with heat. Just trying to contain his dumb smile.


	4. Chapter 4

“Omelette again?” Dongho poked at the yellow piece of egg staring back at him.

“Ah, sorry I don’t really know how to make much.” Minhyun reached for the back of his neck, giving his friend an apologetic smile. Dongho returned the smile and went back to chewing.

“Few more days before you gotta go back.” Dongho spoke trying to avoid silence. The other boy nodded, he had promised to go back into the disc soon enough.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if I was able to come in and out whenever I wanted, though?” Minhyun half joked.

He wanted to stay by Donghos side. He was so madly attached to him already it was impossible for him to imagine parting ways so soon, besides they never really had the chance to interact with each other that much, apart from arguing and trying to figure out the paranormal aspect of their relationship. Regardless, Minhyun was happy with the time he was given.

Dongho felt somewhat the same, except he didn’t have a crush on Minhyun, or anything. It was still nice to have someone take care of him. But maybe he was just that lonely. Dongho chuckled to himself.

“I can’t do that. You see.. the disc doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to my roommate.” Dongho made a good enough excuse to shoot down the suggestion. The idea was thrilling, but in theory, it would probably make it even worse when the disc would eventually stop working, forever trapping Minhyun inside.

He shuttered imagining something like that. Minhyun wasn’t real. He wasn’t real. Its okay.

“What are your roommates like anyways?” Minhyun stirred a cop of warm chocolate for himself, suddenly getting a little shy of looking at the other boy.

“The disc belongs to my friend Kyulkyung, she rooms with her friend Nayoung, and then there is another guy named Aaron.” Dongho count the roommates on his fingers.

“Aaron? That doesn’t sound like an ordinary name?” Minhyun raised his head up again.

“Yeah he’s from the states, he doesn’t talk much Korean, so he isn’t that much of a problem to me.” Dongho giggled with his mouth full, eyes curling into thin lines.

The other male wanted to reach for him, pet him for such an adorable smile, but there would be so much yelling if he did that though. The taller boy decided to hold himself back, bringing the cup of chocolate to his lips.

 

Minhyun was getting used to sleeping on the bedroom floor, at long as he wasn’t sleeping outside the apartment in the staircase.

Every time he laid to bed, he would just stare at the other male, not even discreetly, just straight up stare at Donghos face until the other male would turn away to face the wall. The guy was absolutely shameless.

Dongho nudged Minhyuns floor bed only to realize that the big lump of pillows did not contain the male. He had gone somewhere. Dongho quickly became agitated, checking every room of his home for the missing stranger, but yet there was no sign of him.

It did not come to him until now to realize how quiet the house is without the other mans presence. Dongho was alone.

Minhyun had to be somewhere. He couldn’t just disappear into thin air.

The exit door of the apartment made a creak, Dongho rushed to catch Minhyun red handed, as he sneaked back into the flat. Dongho felt like a huge weight had lifted off his chest, he was glad seeing Minhyun alive.

“Dongho! I can go all the way to the first floor and go outside!” The boy exclaimed, expecting Dongho to be happy for him.

“I told you to not go outside.” Dongho was seriously ticked off. “Did you?” Minhyun tilted his head, not remembering such a rule.

“You have no idea what is out there. What if something happened to you, I would be responsible for that.” Dongho scolded.

“Aw.. You are worried for me..” Minhyun bounced from foot to foot teasing Dongho into a forced hug. Before squeaking out loud in distress as the other male had embedded the sharp end of his crutch into Minhyuns foot.

“Ack! You- you jerk..” Minhyun jumped on one foot clutching to his pierced limb.

Dongho just wanted to be alone, he didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him.

Over the past few days his goal was to get Minhyun out of his life and banish him to where he came from. But he had realized he did in fact he was starting to appreciate the strangers company a lot, in fact, way more than he should. It was wrong and selfish of him, Minhyun did not belong to this world, he needs to go back home.

Minhyun chased him into the bedroom to continue the argument, however being part of this conversation was the last thing Dongho had wanted.

“When you walked outside, did you see anyone, did you talk to someone?” Dongho shouted first thing that came to mind, he needed to be angry, to find something to be angry about, without giving himself away.

“No.. I mean yes, I saw people, I’ve seen people before when you made me sleep outside. Why does this matter?” Baekhos anger had reflected onto Minhyun already, he yelled.

The short man shrug his head. Pointing to the screen of his TV. He had to set it straight for once and for all, for Minhyun and most importantly himself.

“My flat mates are going to come back soon, you can’t stay here anymore. You can’t stay in the reality any longer, you have to go back.” Dongho forced a glare at Minhyun, he felt so bad for saying such cruel things, but he had to.

Minhyun was fully aware he was here on borrowed time, he already knew that. He’d do anything to make Dongho let him stay by his side. But such a thing was impossible, the man wouldn’t like him one bit.

“What if I run out of that door right now and never look back? I want to experience life the same way you do, I want to be real just like you.“ Minhyun threatened.

“And then what? Be homeless and beat on the streets? A life like that is not worth living.” Dongho spat back.

“How is living your whole life being trapped inside of a game any better? I wanted to live with you.” Minhyuns eyes were on flames, the anger on his face had totally derailed the other mans train of thought.

“You wouldn’t survive a day out there.” His voice was quieter than intended, eyes distracted by Minhyuns features.

“You don’t get it do you? I want. to stay. with you.” Minhyun realized the other had stopped listening.

There was a long pause between the two, none of them spoke, only pants and angry glares. Dongho whined hiding his face in his hands. This was messing with his head, he pulled his hands away with a pained look on his face.

“But you can’t. You aren’t real.” Dongho winced, almost breaking into a sob.

Minhyun wanted to say something, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out of it. The other male cut him off either way.

“I was scared that you went back into that darn disc without telling me. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Dongho yelled again, exposing himself. This whole time he had been angry with himself.

“You don’t want me to leave either?” Minhyun asked in a soft voice.

“I don’t know… I have no idea what to do with you..” Dongho faced the floor to wipe his nose.

Minhyuns heart clenched in an unexplainable emotion, he was relieved, yet somehow so scared. Dongho was probably making a mistake he’d regret by letting Minhyun stay.

“You can’t walk too far from here right, once you’re able to walk everyone freely we will figure out what to do.” Dongho convinced himself.

The moment Minhyun would be able to not be restricted by the disc would mean he was finally a real person, or at least the closest thing to it, making this much easier.

The next step would be to either hide him from the police, which didn’t sound too good, or find a way to provide him with actual citizenship. Having him be bought in for questioning as to why a grown adult male doesn’t have an id card or any medical history would be a hassle. But document forgery sounded like a bigger mess to deal with that that. 

“So you will just keep me hidden in your room for the time being? What about your roommates? That doesn’t sound like a good plan.” Minhyun worried, his partial eyebrows drooping down to his eyes.

“It was your idea dumbass. Do you wanna go back into the disc or not?” Dongho snapped at the other male. Minhyun smiled lovingly clinging onto his shoulder eyes asking for forgiveness.

“That’s what I thought.” Dongho sneered pleased to see Minhyun bend under his order.

 

Minhyun was finally allowed on Donghos bed now. Or at least, there wasn’t an exclusive order for him to get off anymore. The taller boy liked to be there, it was where Dongho would spend the most of his day, since he couldn’t move around too much. It was a way for him to be closer to the man, all day long.

It felt somewhat exhausting that the shorter male wasn’t at all noticing how badly Minhyun was crushing on him. As If the fact that Minhyun had specifically requested to stay in the real world, just because of Dongho, had entirely flown over his head.

The taller male peeked at Dongho over his book, the guy was on his phone probably texting the roommates that were going to allegedly move back in back soon. Minhyun drew his sights back to the cook book, preparing himself for later when he will probably have more mouths to feed.

“Minhyun get off, I’m going to sleep now.” Dongho shot back in bed to pop his legs underneath the bed covers, causing the other male to tumble.

“Can’t I sleep next to you?” Minhyun folded his hand into a paw, fluttering his eyelashes for Dongho.

“No, that’s weird. We’re both male.” Dongho ignored the other man. Minhyun blinked his eyes trying to understand what on earth his friend was talking about.

“Dongho.. I wanted to stay in reality, because of you.. I like you.. You know that right?” He spoke slow, watching as Donghos eyes focused into the distance as the faint, distant memories were all coming back to him.

“Yeah It’s weird! Because we’re both male, and you are a male that is attracted to me, that wants to for some reason lay in bed with me, when I’m this weak and vulnerable! Thus, making it weird!” Dongho defended himself, eyeballs almost popping out of his skull, jumbling on his words.

“You keep holding my hopes up, but then you act like you would never even give me a chance anyways.” Minhyun pretended to pout. “What’s even the point then. I might as well just give up and leave, farewell then.” The taller boy pretended to send himself off with a sad smile, getting out of bed to kneel towards the TV screen. Causing the shorter male panic and yank him back into the bed.

“Fine! Go ahead. Just make it quick.” Dongho shut his eyes in annoyance. “Do.. what.” Minhyun was taken aback, confused.

“I don’t know! I don’t want to know! You were the one who wanted to put your advances on me!” Dongho raised his yell, trying to cover up his embarrassment with his loud voice instead, but it was so obvious, his face glowing red as a torch.

Minhyun hesitated, he couldn’t believe Dongho would actually just give him a go. Maybe he really did have a chance. Score.

The male leaned down to cover the other boys mouth with his hand, pressing his lips against his own knuckles. His hand now squeezed in-between the lips of both men.

This wasn’t anything too racy, so his friend shouldn’t be too freaked out about something like this.

Dongho fell in shock, he wasn’t as prepared for this as he thought he was. Minhyuns face was so close to his, just slightly tilted to the side. Dongho had instinctively closed his eyes. Why on earth did he close his eyes, he blamed himself.

There was a weird kick in the bottom his stomach, as if all of his muscles had tensed up at once, however soon the fake kiss was already over. Not lasting longer than few seconds.

“What in the hell was that for?” Dongho smacked Minhyun in the forehead causing a weird ticklish reaction out of him.

“Sorry.. Hehe” Minhyun laughed.

 

The next morning Minhyun opened his eyes to find himself still in Donghos bed, laying next to the body of still snoring male. He had accidentally fallen asleep from yesterday. Minhyun didn’t want to get up at all, this position felt the best to him.

The front door of the flat locked open with a loud click. Donghos eyes hinged themselves wide like from a scene straight out of a horror film.

They were here, his roommates had returned. There was no way, everyone still had few more days left. He recalled his last nights conversation with Kyulkyung, who claimed she has a surprise for him. It had to be her.

Minhyun and Dongho both shot from the bed, the shorter make was totally out of it, chasing after his sock first hand. Desperate to hide, Minhyun switched on the video game console, plugging his own disc in in panic. Before Dongho had realized, Minhyun had disappeared from the room.

He blinked around for a few seconds, noticing Minhyun on the screen of his TV, back inside of the game.

“What the hell are you doing on the inside? I thought you couldn’t go back?!” Dongho half yelled half whispered, still trying not to get caught by whoever just came back home.

“I lied to you! Why the hell would I even want to go back after being able to come out? Are you an idiot?” The character on the screen cursed at him.

In fit of rage Dongho rushed to yank the power cord to trap Minhyun inside before his flat mate knocks on his door. Causing the male to immediately jump back out of the game landing Dongho on the floor with a loud bang. 

They definitely heard that, they probably now think Dongho fell out of the bed and needs help. Strangers footsteps approached from outside. It was over, all because of this little prick.

Both of them had stood up with odd smiles on their faces as Kyulkyung busted in. Shit, why did it have to be her, Dongho cursed behind his smile.

“Did I interrupt something.. who Is this guy?” Kyulkyung shifted her eyes from the handsome male over to Dongho and back.

“Ah, Mi-“ Dongho began to speak, before Minhyun elbowed him his side in order to stop him. Kyulkyung would probably suspect something, since the character of her favorite video game shares the same name.

“My friend, has had a very unfortunate situation and doesn’t have anywhere else to stay.. so” Dongho tried to sound as apologetic as possible. Kyulkyung was the one paying all the bills for the rent, one wrong move and he’d be homeless.

The moment those words came out of his mouth he could see Kyulkyungs gaze turn into a murderous stare.

“Is he going to pay the rent? You can’t just invite people to live in our home?” Kyulkyung was remotely calm, for now.

“He is my care taker.” Dongho made up something quickly.

“Care taker? You aren’t even sick enough to need a helper.” She said. Minhyun gulped, seeing Kyulkyungs eyes twitch.

“I’m more of a chef.” The boy laughed, trying to find the perfect timing to introduce himself.

“I’m Hwang! Nice to meet you!” Minhyun forced a smile. Now that Dongho thought about it, he had realized that Kyulkyung played the same game as well. In that case, does Minhyun like her too?

“You look weirdly familiar.. Hwang. What is your full name?” The suspicion on Kyulkyungs face had grown bigger. Her eyes became distracted, she caught on to something more interesting about the two. Donghos hand had found its way onto Minhyuns.

“My name is Hwang Minhyun.” He spoke, feeling Donghos grip tighten. The shorter male was upset with him for exposing his own name, why would he even do that, does he want Kyulkyung to remember that much. The knuckles of his hand had turned white from squeezing.

Kyulkyung looked surprised, eyes on the boy. Even if she did recognize him, she would never believe such a crazy story. She quickly brushed it off, targeting all of her anger on Dongho instead.

“We only have one bathroom and four people that wake up at the same time. You already take a long time by yourself, no offense, I don’t think a fifth person will do us any good for the bill.” Kyulkyung made the male hang his head low, ready to accept whatever punishment comes.

“We can shower together!” Minhyun exclaimed, causing Dongho to yank his hand back, twiddling it around his friends pants in effort to wipe his hand away from Minhyuns filth. 

The female roommate noticed it, quickly discovering a new way to probably piss off Dongho.

“I will in fact let him stay here as long as he exclusively shares showers with you.” Kyulkyung cackled at Donghos putrid expression, except she was being absolutely serious about it.

 

Dongho was baffled by how easy it was to get off the hook. Probably, because Minhyun had his good looks or whatever, he felt kinda offended how she would let Minhyun not pay any rent. While he had to pay more just for using up more electricity.

He was to be mad at Minhyun, for various reasons. Especially for lying to Dongho this entire time, about not being able to enter back into the disc. Second, for carelessly almost revealing his identity to Kyulkyung.

But after noticing how odd he was acting, he couldn’t bring himself to stay too upset. Minhyun was probably shaken from seeing Kyulkyung in real life, she played the game too and did the same things Dongho did with him. For some reason it made Donghos skin crawl imagining it.

He hopped up next to the sulking boy, unable to figure out how to start the conversation.

“You remember her too right? She owns the disc.” His voice snapped the taller male out of his day dream.

“Why? Are you jealous?” Minhyun cracked a smile, immediately offending Dongho.

“No! I’m just worried! I mean, I am just concerned about your being.” Dongho shouted, ending his sentence in a clumsy stutter.

The yell was loud enough for his flat mate to yell back at him from the other room, telling him to shut the hell up. The walls were thin, it was going to be hard sharing a room with Minhyun from now on. Dongho didn’t realize how lousy he can be, once he was forced to live with this annoying pest of a roommate.

Minhyun covered Donghos mouth with his hand realizing he was being heard from across the apartment, trying to contain his own laugh. Dongho, like an idiot, had involuntarily closed his eyes.

He feared opening them after realizing his mistake. He had cursed himself for it at least a hundred times in his head already, in matter of seconds.

The man wasn’t opening his eyes, it was silent and weird. Minhyun not knowing what to do, carefully peeled the palm of his hand away from Donghos face, nudging his mouth in-between his hand and the males lips, like a half open door, giving him a sneaky peck.

“Don’t embarrass me like this jerk.” Dongho whispered against his lips, his warm breath sending tingles down Minhyuns spine. 

The male held him in place by his elbows, not letting him pull back from this position. Minhyun heard the crutches fall to the floor.

Their kiss was slow and gentle, letting them go at their own pace. Slowly picking up into a rushed kiss over time. Minhyun had no idea for how long it had been going on, but he was laying down now. Each caress sent sweet signals down his neck, making it hard for him to breathe.

The hand of the other male rushed to his hair pulling him closer yet again, their lips tangled and swollen from making out for long minutes.

Dongho finally pulled away, after he deemed it was no longer embarrassing for him. Both of his legs were trembling, but his casted leg was trembling a lot more. Minhyun noticed it, carefully flipping the male over on his back below him. Donghos eyes shifted to the wall, flustered by Minhyuns hungry glare down on him, jaw hanging open.

They found each other in another accidental session, it was quickly turning into a rude kiss, teeth grinding against their skin in rough angles.

Dongho felt Minhyuns free arm sneak lower to his stomach, reaching to pull by the edge of his shirt. He caught the hand as if was about to glide upwards across his stomach to his chest, shooing it away. “Not yet.” Dongho sat up, prematurely ending the kiss. The other male sulked, this wasn’t nealy enough, it was a mare demo.

“I’ll go.. take a shower.” Minhyun winced, heavily implying something else. Dongho didn’t at all realize it at first. “You can’t, my flat mate will give you a lecture-“ He had suddenly realized it. “Oh..”

“Hehe.” Minhyun giggled in clear frustration, crawling backwards off the bed, to disappear out of the room. Leaving Dongho alone with his thoughts.

They were weird thoughts. Very unfamiliar thoughts that made his heart race for some reason. He didn’t know what to do with himself, for placing himself in such a position. He had totally fallen for that moron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we enter the nsfw era from this chapter onward. beware.

Things had become awkward between both males, Dongho didn’t even know how properly interact, let alone even to look at the man the same way now after kissing him.

“Why did I have to do that, why did I do such a thing.” He aimlessly walked around his room in circles. 

He was regretting ever doing it, purely because from now on he would be forced to act awkward around his new roommate. Aside, from that he’d probably do it again.

He stopped mid lap to again daydream about the intense kiss that happened in this very room. “But we kissed for so long.. oh no.” He shook the dirty thoughts out of his head and flipped himself around, going in circles the opposite way for a change. 

I’d be the best to pretended it didn’t even happened, and just act natural like always. Or at least for as long as Minhyun doesn’t bring it back up.

Dongho broke the exercise noticing something different about his room, particularly the big unmovable bookshelf that stood stuck in the lone corner of the room. He wasn’t a reader himself, the shelf held books that belonged to the previous owners of the flat. The once messy assortment of books had now been neatly sorted by alphabet, immediately blaming his roommate. 

Dongho figured Minhyun liked to read, but then again he probably didn’t really have anything else to do. He couldn’t go outside, so he explored the world from within the books. It was kinda pitiful yet impressive at the same time.

After being bored from the lack of Minhyuns presence in his room, he followed the very familiar voices of his flat mate out into the kitchen.

The dark haired male was preparing dinner for his new house mates, happily chatting with Kyulkyung, who sat fingers crossed across the counter. 

“Tch.” Dongho made a sound, strutting his crutches into the kitchen towards a very desperate looking Minhyun, pretending to smile.

“So how old are you?” Kyulkyung was investigating the boys face from side to side. It looked like Dongho had arrived just in time to save him.

“I’m same age as Dongho!” He nervously chuckled. He was in luck, Kyulkyung had forgotten the age of her friend.

The conversation was interrupted by Dongho as he made a loud rattling noise, dragging the high chair across the floor to sit with Minhyun on his side of the counter.

“Usually, people sit on this side of the counter, Kang.” Kyulkyung leaned forwards to hiss at Dongho, causing him to shrink in shame on his seat.

There was something weird about the two males, she just couldn’t put finger on it. Whenever these two were in the same proximity of each other, it was if the air in the room had become more stuffy.

She really wanted to ask, but she didn’t know how to not make it sound awfully weird.

“The dinner is ready everyone!” Minhyun clapped his hands to cutting in and preparing to place three dishes for each person.

“You should share a plate with Dongho, since he’s taking the responsibility for you.” Kyulkyung waved the spoon at Minhyun, taking the biggest portion of dinner to her self with no remorse.

“That’s not a way to treat a guest.” Dongho whined. “But he agreed to it earlier.” Kyulkyung fluttered her eyelashes at Dongho, while stuffing her mouth with food.

“Are you going to let this miss walk all over you?” Dongho angrily whispered to Minhyun, who enthusiastically nodded in response, ready to share his plate.

The female side eyed the two weirdos eating from the same plate, they were actually doing it. After being subjected to watch, Minhyun playfully hold a spoon to Donghos mouth and gesturing him to say “Ahh”. She had had enough, deciding to get up to finish the plate in her own room instead, just to get away from this mess of a scene.

Minhyun forced the spoon into the other males mouth, and squishing his friends fluffy cheeks together as a reward. Dongho slapped Minhyuns hands away, only for the man to repeat it with the next bite.

These two really were nutcases, Kyulkyung swore to never make them do stuff like this together again.

The door bell rang, with soon two new personalities walking inside, making the once quiet flat even noisier. The shorter female shoved one of the newcomers out of the way throwing arms around the other. “Nayoung! I missed youuu!” The said female immediately noticed Minhyun, giving her roommate a puzzled look. “A guest?”

“Eh… no he is Donghos new roommate.” Kyulkyung forced a smile, right before Nayoung motioned a fist headed for the back of her head. The girls pulled one another to the side to angrily whisper in secret away from the two males.

A fifth person awkwardly tried to shift past trying to stay unnoticed. However, Dongho stopped them for the perfect timing to properly introduce Minhyun.

The short male stuck in the doorway was a student from abroad, the boy didn’t speak much Korean.

“From now on this is your new flat mate, Minhyun.” Dongho spoke slow, vocalizing every syllable for the foreign male to understand. 

“-…Aaron.” He mumbled something, Dongho couldn’t quite catch.

“Oh my gosh! He speaks english! I love english!” Minhyun was excited to shake hands with the male. Instantly, getting pulled back by Dongho who was afraid of Minhyun finding his other room mates much more interesting than him.

 

Once the two were back inside Donghos bedroom not a minute had even passed until the other two began another useless another argument. 

“Why won’t you let me talk to them?” Minhyun told his friend off, after he’d been shooed away from the bunch by him. 

“Because you don’t realize how annoying you are being, real people don’t act this way.” Dongho tried to scold the other male. However, Minhyun looked like someone you wouldn’t want to mess with, towering at least two floors above him. He gulped.

“What do you mean, whom are you calling not real?” Minhyun waved his jaw at Dongho.

“If you were fully human you wouldn’t be able to go back there!” Dongho pointed to the TV screen, bringing up the undiscussed issue of Minhyun being able to go in and out of the game as he pleased. Minhyun had been lying about it to Dongho this entire time. After all of the distress he had to go through because of him.

“Are you really still mad about that?” The jerk changed his tactic, eyes sparkling at Dongho. “Just don’t ever go back in.” The spell had worked on the shorter male, his voice low and mumbled.

“Then, what shall I do to be more human like?” Minhyun did that dumb smile again, the one that always made Dongho smile back without noticing.

“You need to be less excited about things. If you act like you are experiencing everything for the first time, people will quickly figure it out.” He explained. The concept was a little too hard for Minhyun to understand, he couldn’t just act not surprised, when this world was all new to him. “Nng.” The boy nodded in confirmation.

“Oh by the way guys!” A female voice cut in their hidden conversation, making them both jump in fear.

“Can your new roommate go downstairs to check if we have any mail?” Nayoung pointed her finger out the door, giving an order to the two underlings of the flat. Luckly, she hadn’t had any of their conversation, The shorter male sighed in relief.

“I’ll go get it.” Dongho insisted, not trusting Minhyun enough to let him walk out the door by himself. Nayoung scanned the male on crutches from top to bottom, confused by such a silly proposal.

“Why would you want to go? You aren’t even fit enough to go down the steps by yourself.” Nayoung spoke in a sharp tone.

“Are you implying I can’t do things on my own?” Dongho mimicked her face, along with mocking her tone of voice.

“We will both go!” Minhyun cut in, with the same dumb smile. Dongho realized him and Minhyun had been smiling back and forth at each other for a while, only realizing it after Nayoung had made a disgusted face at the pair.

 

Dongho slid his fingers out the mailbox in relief, no weird bills or notices had been dropped inside. Turning to his friend longingly watching the snowfall outside the building.

It wouldn’t hurt to bring the male outside for a bit, since Minhyun couldn’t really run away as long as he was with Dongho. The taller boy was wearing just slippers on his feet, a little too small since they belonged to Dongho. He couldn’t go very far like this anyways.

The taller boy held the door open for Dongho to step outside into the snow, Minhyun cautiously followed, finally experiencing real snow for the first time in his life.

“Woah! It’s cold!” Minhyun hugged his own arms around him amazed by the new freezing sensation.

The dark haired boy looked up directly at the sky, snow getting caught in his hair, the snowflakes sparkled as they melted away on his skin. He really looked so eternal like this, truly unhuman.

“I know what cold feels like, but I’ve never actually experienced real coldness, you know?” Minhyun laughed in amazement, his nose quickly turning red. “Does it get colder than this?” The boy turned to his friend with eyes full of awe.

Minhyun was seriously amazing, he had been programed to know how all of these things must feel like, without ever having the chance to actually experience them. It was much like letting a sheltered child to play outside for the first time.

“Yeah, If we stay out any longer I might die of the cold though.” Dongho sniffled his now runny nose, heading back inside.

 

The elevator ride back up felt much longer than the one going down. The corners of Minhyuns lips curled into a smile, once he had noticed the other boy staring at him. That piercing gaze was making him feel uneasy, for some reason, filling his thoughts with weird and impure things.

“Stay on your side of the elevator creep.” Dongho drew a line with the sharp end of his crutch, stopping his friend from coming any closer. His heart was suddenly pounding so much, almost as if Hwang Minhyun was the freaking puppeteer of his blood pressure.

He quickly fled the scene once the elevator doors had slid open. 

 

Minhyun always changed out of his clothes in Donghos room, it was bothersome at first, because he would be forced to look at a naked stranger in his own house. But now it had gotten especially bothersome, for reasons. Dongho really couldn’t escape this prick making him feel all weird and crap.

The male stripped down to underwear preparing himself to sleep. Donghos undershirt looked baggy on him, the straps barely hanged onto his shoulders.

Minhyun pounced onto Donghos bed, face to face with his roommate. The shorter male suddenly remembered what they had done earlier in this very same bed, now hesitating to even be next to the man. In fear he might snap and do much worse.

“You can’t sleep here..” Dongho scolded.

“I’ve slept next to you once before, what’s the big deal?” Minhyun began to argue, clawing his fingers into the bedsheet to prevent himself from being pushed out. 

This was so hard and absolutely embarrassing for the Dongho to attempt to explain for him. He was only doing this for Minhyuns sake.

“We- you know.. we already kissed, so what would that make us? I let you sleep here once as a friend, but its different now.” He spoke, mentally punching himself for every word spoken out loud. “Only lovers sleep together like this.” Dongho added.

“So, friends can share a bed and lovers can share a bed? But If you are in between.. you can’t?” Minhyun repeated the words to himself, trying to figure out what kind of nonsense his friend was spewing.

“Yep.” Dongho smiled pleased with Minhyun being so understanding. Now the jerk just needed to get out of his bed.

“Well then, if lovers are allowed to share a bed, then let’s perhaps just speed things up already to get to that point?” Minhyun put on his most sensual voice crawling towards Dongho in bed. It caused both males to immediately burst out in laughter. They had gotten stuck in a fit of snickering, trying their best to not be too loud.

The shorter male gestured a finger over his mouth, telling the other male to be quiet, while trying to not laugh out loud so hard himself. He hoped none of his other flat mates could hear their weird conversations through the walls.

“Stay away from me freak.” Dongho mouthed to Minhyun. He couldn’t read the other males lips well enough to understand the response. However he soon realized that his eyes had been locked on Minhyuns smile for far too long now.

In heat of the moment, he cupped his cheek giving him a quick kiss, it wasn’t meant to last, he just wanted to again feel the boys rare lips on his own. The other jerk, however, quickly overpowered him pressing him down into the mattress. 

His body swooned against the touch of the shorter male, the spring-loaded tension built up in his body releasing at once. Dongho had made a grave mistake.

Their tongues twirled against one another in an uncoordinated mess, it was all breaths and droll as they went against each other for the best angle.

Minhyun broke the contact to look at his friend for his approval to make sure their desire to go all the way was mutual. Donghos cheeks were flushed red eyes wide as the moon, he couldn’t help but to laugh. Dongho sat up, resting his head against the wall to give his roommate some more space, the man suddenly was so eager to continue.

Minhyun shifted his attention to the males neck, lining small butterfly kisses across his skin. Small pricks of electricity raced through the nerve endings in the Donghos neck, yet the male was stiff. Perhaps his neck wasn’t as sensitive for him to get in the mood, from kissing alone. “Should I stop?” The taller boy backed out.

“No, just keep going.” Dongho flashed the male a reassuring smile. It felt so unfamiliar and foreign, even unpleasant at times, but he was sure that as long as his friend wouldn’t stop, soon enough his uneasiness would disappear. He shut his eyes, twitching under his eyelids, at the uneasy feeling of wetness on the skin. As the other male tempted the area with his lips.

It all came to a halt when the male pressed up against the wall felt something wet and sticky roll all the way down his neck. Minhyun nervously chuckled, a thick line of droll had escaped his mouth. “Sorry.” He apologetically nudged his sleeve against the wet skin.

“That’s my shirt..” Dongho pointed to the now dirtied sleeve, to which the other boy responded with a sly smile, trying to just play it off.

Pulling the collar of Donghos shirt downwards to chase the wet trail with his mouth. The shorter male gritted his teeth feeling Minhyun lick at his chest, driving his warm lips all the way up back to his sore neck.

His spine grew weightless, he slid right back down into the bed right underneath the body of the other boy, not being able to bear being trapped against the wall anymore. This position was somehow worse, he couldn’t shift or turn only move his arms, which he bought to Minhyuns sides clawing at his shirt.

Minhyun readjusted to the new angle. He gradually showered his neck with more gentle wet kisses that built up into rough love bites soon enough. The feeling had become pleasant, making the boys body flood with a wave of heat.

“Minh- Minhyunah.” The male arched his back away from the mattress pressing up against the body of his friend towering above him. His body was starting to act on its own, hooking one leg around Minhyun, to force contact.

The taller boy continued to tease the males neck, hearing his friend call out his name in that rare voice was like a green light, urging him to go further, to bite into the skin more fiercely.

“Oh no, no no, this is so weird, I feel so weird.” Dongho thought. His body still shot up from the mattress, bent against the other male. He couldn’t handle this closeness, all of Minhyuns bare skin and muscle pressed against him, sweaty and warm.

His muscles painfully tensed together against his will. Almost against his own will, he thrust his lower half into Minhyun crotch, grinding into the boy as far as he could reach, his spine again fell weak. This caused the taller boy to derail, breaking into desperate pants begging for Dongho to make contact with him there again.

Minhyun abruptly pulled himself away from Dongho, he watched the males face as he winced from sudden loss of Minhyuns lips on him.

“We shouldn’t continue..” The taller boys face going white from trying to hold himself in place, he was clearly struggling, not wanting to stop just here.

“Why?” Dongho looked so flustered and out of focus, it almost felt like a sin for him not to please the male more.

“If we keep going, you will need to take responsibility.” He replied. Dongho had just realized the boy was already turned on to the point of going no back, and he was kind of already starting to feel in heat himself.

“I’ll do it! I’ll take care of it.” Dongho announced, maybe a little bit too enthusiastically.

“Are you sure?” Minhyun hid his doubt behind a chuckle. But the other male was already pulling himself into his roommates lap.

Dongho had a bad knee preventing him from doing too much, so Minhyun took the whole initiative himself. Sitting the male comfortably against the nest of pillows in his bed, attacking him with soothing kisses again. It was so hard to kiss when both of them just couldn’t stop smiling.

The position was difficult, but it was enough. Their bodies pressed together, gliding against one another, soon their clothing became damped with sweat.

Every curve and bump of Dongho was grinding against the taller boy. The friction of their underwear pulling in every direction would prick at their skin almost like an unpleasant burn. His petty underwear getting tight very, very quickly.

The males parted from the open mouthed kiss, foreheads still stuck together, while they tried to catch a moment to wind their lungs out. The shortest hurried to retrieve the feeling lost on his lips by pouncing into another clumsy kiss. By now their skin was practically glued together, all sweaty and sticky.

Minhyun took Donghos hand away from him his hip leading it to the front of his underwear, to worn the male about how hard he was right then. The taller male moaned into the kiss once Donghos hand cupped his budge without any hesitation, feeling him up through the boxers.

He could not concentrate anymore, throwing his neck over Donghos shoulder into an even louder moan. Perhaps the others in the flat had managed to hear that, his heart began to race with adrenaline. Yet Donghos hand wouldn’t stop.

“Can I-? Can I lock.. the door?” Minhyun panted into Donghos ear, chuckling at his own misfortune. The other male realized that would probably be for the best.

The taller boy was having a hard time standing up. His underwear was there as a mare decoration at this point, the complete outline of his crotch visible as if the fabric was see through. Dongho took the matters into his own hands to hop out of the bed one footed, locking the door himself. Once he returned to bed, he did his best to avoid making eye contact with his friend outside of the bed. The jerk was smiling at him like some kind of a treat.

Dongho sat back down after the brief intermission, waiting for the awkwardness to go away, although it looked like the other male didn’t really have that much time to spare.

He gently pushed the man down against the pillows, locking him in his own previous position. Minhyun was genuinely surprised by what his friend had in store next.

“Are you- sure?” His eyes lit up as the other male hinged his fingers around the elastic of his boxers.

“I’m gonna finish that darn game one way or another.” He mumbled with an angry pout. Dongho looked so adorable from up here, all red and sweaty.

Getting the underwear off was a hassle, but once it was gone he could position himself in-between the legs of his abnormally tall friend. This man was at least 90 percent all leg.

Dongho glared at Minhyuns budge finally freed, standing tall right before him, he was much bigger than he had anticipated. “Why did they program you like this…” He scolded.

“It would’ve been weird if they programmed me without it.” Minhyun laughed. Then laughing once more seeing Donghos angered look towards his body part. “Its unfair.”

In the next few moments the male sitting in-between his legs was already on his hands and knees, lowering his mouth towards Minhyuns length. 

The male felt bad, he wanted to stop his friend from doing such a lewd thing without even thinking. However, his hesitation caused him to miss his chance. Minhyuns head flew back into the pillows eyes shut, as the other male closed his mouth around him, taking the man into his mouth.

The tallest squint his eyes open, the other man was already low on him, his ass pointing wide into the air. It was such a dirty display he couldn’t help, but to smirk.

Dongho had his hands covering his mouth, so he couldn’t be seen with a dick in his mouth from Minhyuns angle, it was so freaking embarrassing to imagine himself in this incriminating position.

Dongho glared up at him, with the thing still in his mouth. The view itself felt better than the act. Minhyun peeled his friends hands away like a curtain. Dongho just had to suck it up and swallow his pride for doing such a thing like this.

He teased the head with his tongue to see how the other male would react to it, pressing into his slit. Minhyuns held in a moan, reaching to hold his fingers tangled in Donghos locks as the male pushed further in and back.

He had pretty much no idea what he was doing, this was his first time giving someone a head, he just did what would feel right to him. Technically for Minhyun, this was his first time as well. So he didn’t feel too stressed about it.

His mouth scaled the entire length, easing each stroke with yet another layer of spit escaping from the corners of his lips. His eyes almost crossing trying to keep track of the amount he can take all in at once.

There was no way of muffling the big ugly squelching noises his lover was making, it didn’t really bother Minhyun, in fact he loved hearing them, but having other people behind the paper thin walls being able to hear even a pen drop from afar, was tricky.

Minhyun hand tightened the grip in Donghos hair, not enough to hurt him, but at least to nudge him. The panting male was already twitching angry inside of his friends mouth, about to reach his breaking point any second now.

Watching the cheeks of his friend emptying and then filling right back up drove him mad. He squeezed his eyelids shut hard enough for him to see the stars, every single muscle in his body throbbing for a release.

Only few more rounds and he was free.

Dongho tilted his head to the side, as if he had forgotten about this part entirely. The lukewarm sensation now pooling inside of his mouth, he extended his neck to make sure his lover sees it go down his throat.

Minhyun merged one with the pillow, his body in a state of relief after it was finally done. The other jerk still head in-between his legs, gently tasting his dying erection clean. Dongho had seriously no freaking idea how close he was to being tossed sideways and fucked dry for doing such a lewd thing.

Dongho sat up not knowing what to do from here, he was slightly embarrassed, but as long as he got to make Minhyun feel good it was totally worth it.

He winced in his seat trying to figure out when would be the best time to confess that he loves him. Minhyun would probably be happy to hear such nonsense.

“Do you want me to help you too?” Minhyun rolled to his side, ready to return the favor.

“Ah no I’m fine.” Dongho apologized, not feeling himself in the mood for it. The taller boy scoffed, he really wanted to do it for him.

“You angry?” Dongho suddenly panicked, unintentional giving a chance for Minhyun to take his revenge, by being mean.

“Yep.” Minhyun rolled to face the wall with a pleased smile on his face. Dongho immediately cuddled him, pulling him into a backhug.

Dongho didn’t need to confess, Minhyun already could tell what the heck was already going on without him even saying it. There was no way a guy like him would suck someone off for charity, no strings attached.

If he wanted to be stingy and hide it from Minhyun, so be it.

“Hey Dongho, I read a really corny line in one of the books I’ve been reading, do you wanna hear it?” Minhyun stared off to the ceiling.

“Sure.” Dongho didn’t sound too enthusiastic, but he gave it a shot anyway, naturally being somewhat interested in Minhyuns newfound hobbies.

“The universe has existed for billions of years, yet by coincidence, I ended up being born at the exact time to be able meet you.” He spoke.

“Hey, Hwang?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the hell up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update! hope the wait was worth it! TT


	6. Chapter 6

Dongho woke up with a heavy weight sitting on him, he winced trying to raise his head to catch the culprit. Minhyun was sleeping soundly on top of him like a mat. The guy was dressed up now at least, perhaps he had woken up and gone for another nap soon after.

Dongho wiggled out something clenched in-between his fingers, it was a book he had been reading recently, a bookmark peeked out of the pages split right in the middle.

The book he was reading was a short horror novel called The Portrait Of Dorian Gray. Dongho recognized the story, it was about a man who trapped his soul inside of a painting in order to become immortal, however the book has a tragic ending, in a fit of rage its main character ruins the painting, destroying his own soul trapped inside and dying instantly. 

Perhaps, Minhyun felt like he could somewhat relate to the story, having his physical body also being linked to an object after all.

The tall boy raised his head up slowly, waking up to Dongho smirking down on him with a book in his hand. “Should I snap the disc in half?” He sneered.

Minhyun panicked almost shooting from bed, “No! No!” he whined. Of course Dongho was only being silly, but he still shouldn’t joke so lightly about literally murdering him.

“Don’t spoil it if you’re read it already.” Minhyun stole back his book. It appears the man hasn’t even finished it yet, so Donghos joke was in vain.

He felt a little worried now, if Minhyun finds out the ending, he probably won’t be too happy about it.

“How far have you gotten?” Dongho gulped.

“The part where Dorian kills the man who was in love with him, and drew his cursed portrait.” Minhyun said. Dongho extended his eyebrows across his forehead from hearing such morbid train of words.

“I don’t remember that part.” He let out a half nervous chuckle, the other male giggled along with him. Both men sat on the edge of the bed beside each other, staring at their feet in silence.

“Oh right, I’m going to get my leg checked out in the hospital today, you wanna tag along?” Dongho turned to his friend, whom he knew would be eager to go outside and breathe fresh air. The boy lengthened his neck returning a sly smirk, “Nng.”

Kyulkyungs eyes followed both males as they left their bedroom at the same exact time, literally following one another. It was suspicious, they were up to something no good.

She tried to signal Aaron with her jaw, siting far across from her, but he didn’t really notice anything out of the ordinary.

“Hey kiddo, what’s your foot size?” Dongho with the other boy glued to his side, approached her and the other male roommate, he stood tall blocking the TV she was just watching.

Minhyun wiggled his naked toes on the floor, the male didn’t have a single pair of shoes, apart from the ones he was wearing in game, but those were not really suited for the winter.

“How did he even walk in here with no shoes then?” Kyulkyung complained, almost spat, as she began pointing her dirtied spoon at the two.

Minhyun was a mystery and a half, now she was beginning to theorize that her friend might be sheltering some kind of a spy. The both guys shut up, walking out of the conversation to avoid doing any explaining. She squint her eyes as the two moonwalked out of her sights with nothing, but smiles.

She turned to Aaron to speak, “What do you think?” The man raised his eyes from his phone, not particularly interested in what the girl had to say.

“I gave Dongho this video game over the break, and when I came back, out of nowhere there is a strange guy in his room, with the same last name and first name as the character from the game! They even look the same, and talk the same. Does that make sense?” She explained, more so out loud to her self, rather than Aaron.

The short male felt scammed after attempting his best to understand her words. She was just telling him worthless nonsense. His head had tilted back down to the phone.

“This is as far as I can go, hehe.” Minhyun stopped in middle of the sidewalk. The force field was keeping him from going any further than this, yet he had gotten quite far as he could almost see the hospital from here.

Minhyun let go of the elbow of the pouting make, backing away at least two feet. It was probably going to be hard for Dongho to keep going without help, it would take him ages.

However, Minhyun looked like he was probably already curling the toes inside of his sneakers from the cold, even with the two layers of socks on.

“Are you going to wait here?” Dongho asked, calculating how much time It would take him to return, making sure he wouldn’t come back to discover Minhyun dead of exposure.

“Worry about yourself, I’ll be sitting right here on that cozy bench while you pile through the snow.” He teased. Clasping his hands together with a proud smile, as the shorter male turned away snorting. He looked back once more to see Minhyun happily running to claim that said bench. Dongho could still hear his annoying loud giggle from all the way here. He snorted again, this time much louder.

 

Dongho walked out of the hospital, still armed with the crutches, but at least the band aids were finally off, no more cast. The night had already darkened the skies, illuminated by the dim street lights he began his way back.

Snow had gotten deeper, he looked up to see if he could see the bench from here, his vision partially blocked by the snowfall. A person sat slouched over on the bench. He began to be worried, quickening his step to see who it was.

The person raised themselves in an instant like a zombie coming back from the dead, their jacket covered in a fine layer of snow. It was Hwang, that darn idiot had sat here this whole time. 

The tall male charged towards him, way past the force field. Dongho wanted to yell telling him to go back, but the male ran up to him quickly robbing him of his footing and forcing Dongho on his back into a piggy back position.

“Woah! What are you-“ Dongho held on to his crutches and Minhyuns waist at the same time trying to keep balance. The tips of Minhyuns ears were slowly becoming invisible the more he fondled with the guy who was refusing to stay on his back.

“If you had told me you’d take so long, I wouldn’t had even come.” He sounded out of breath and angry.

“You could’ve just gone home? Why are you blaming me?” Dongho shouted back in defense. His ride began taking cautious steps forward.

“How could I let you walk all the way home when you are like this?” Minhyun stopped, to glare over his shoulder. The other male sat silent, as if he had bit his own tongue. Minhyun yanked him up one more time and began to sprint home.

The two idiots collapsed once inside the warmth of their flat. Aaron had definitely chosen the wrong time to refill his glass of water, he towered above the two snot nosed men squirming on the floor, unable to undo their own jackets due to their sore inflamed fingers.

“Hey you, help me undo this guys coat.” The less exhausted male called out to Aaron just as he was about to sneak back into his room. Clearly he was the only one around. Dongho was definitely talking to him.

The shy boy squat down to help the guys out, he had no idea what the man was saying to him, his Korean wasn’t that good yet. He took a guess, hesitantly reaching to unbutton the zipper on Donghos collar. The man snapped his hands away offended.

“No you moron, him.” Dongho raised his voice pointing to the other male in need of help. Aaron avoided making any further eye contact to hide the rush of embarrassment. Awkwardly shifting to unzip his new flat mate instead.

Minhyuns face was a mix of pale and red, his cheeks burning up, still covered in melted snow. The eyes of the boy were shut, and his panting hard, as the unremoved jacket was squeezing him to death. Aaron could swear he had never seen such a pretty person up close, even with all the snot leaking out of his nose and everything. Minhyun was just that good looking.

Aaron looked back, only to see Dongho pull out of his pants all the way to his underwear, that had scared him for a second. Not long before realizing he should probably actually be doing the same for Minhyun, the clothes on him were damp already, the snow had seeped through his clothing.

The jacket was off, now he had to go for the jeans. He hesitated, hands trembling above the belt. Aaron didn’t even know these guys that well. This just felt awkward and weird.

Dongho stared at the boy was clueless and locked in place, he was being kinda strange. He slapped the boys hands away to remove Minhyuns pants himself, since he has had more personal experience in this field. However, he got them to his knees and gave up.

The tall male wiggled against the wall half asleep from being so exhausted from running with a man twice his weight on his back. Dongho cupped his frozen cheeks breathing warm air on them.

They looked close, so maybe that meant that Aaron should just repeat all the same stuff Dongho does right? Aaron thought.

Dongho almost didn’t notice the very timid and embarrassed boy tightly grinding his palms against Minhyuns lifeless fingers, trying to return proper blood flow. Dongho gave him a disgusted grimace.

The short male cursed at himself in his head. That was not it, he just probably made himself look like a total creep by doing that.

“Oh, right his feet!” Dongho tore off the soaked shoe. Minhyun literally cried as the as the fabric of his socks burned against his swollen toes.

“If I lose my toes I’m gonna kill you Kang.” Minhyuns whine turned into a half hearted laugh. Aaron found his laugh weirdly mesmerizing.

The both males stumbled into the bathroom together, slamming the door shut in the face of the confused foreigner. “Do guys even normally shower together.. Are those two even just friends?” Aaron asked himself, trying to figure out if he now he had to be twice as embarrassed.

 

The pleasant warmth of the in-doors had re-energized Minhyun, his thumbs and toes were finally returning to their normal color. It looked like him and Dongho were going to share a shower. The other male hurried to get the water running to heat the bathroom up quicker, the water was steaming.

“How is your leg?” Minhyun supported himself against the sink arms behind him. He wanted to know what the doctor had said to Dongho about it.

“I can stand on it as long as you support me.” Dongho cracked a laugh, referring to him standing in the shower. However, it seemed like he was trying to avoid the topic.

The two got undressed in a rush hoping to get under warm water quicker, forgetting about the more crucial part of them being naked together in a closed space for the first time.

The squeeze was tight, the shower was quite tiny to fit both of them. Their footing was also quite awkward, especially considering Donghos unreasonably long toenails, jabbing against Minhyuns heels.

“Do you ever clip those?” He nagged, at the terrific sight.

“I mean yeah.. its just hard to reach sometimes.” Dongho gave him apologetic smile, but if the male was to say one more rude thing about his unkempt bunions, he’d seriously beat his bare ass right here.

“I can cut them for you?” The male offered, his voice pitched to sound kind and caring. Dongho shrugged turning his shoulder away to lather himself with soap.

The other male kept accidentally bumping into him, it was a struggle with elbows and kneecaps stabbing each other everywhere.

Minhyun became too distracted to focus on showering, it was getting a little dangerous. Watching the water running down the backside of his friend was a sight that was becoming more and more tempting. “Hehe.”

Dongho turned his head around oblivious, after hearing Minhyun nervously chuckle. The guy was just standing there curiously watching him, hand tight over his crotch like he had something to hide.

“What’s up with you?” The shorter male knit his brows together. It had not occurred to him that this was the first time Minhyun had ever seen him naked. Now he was getting a little flustered himself, because of that perverted jerk getting hard by himself.

“I got excited sorry..” He chuckled, trying to earn forgiveness with a smile. This was a problem, Dongho wasn’t ready to step out of the shower yet, and his friends erection wasn’t going anywhere either.

“Just help yourself out” The shorter male scoffed, turning the boy to face the wall. “Did they even program to know how to do this?” His voice sounded somewhat taunting, it made Minhyun agitated.

“I’ve done this already, right after we kissed for the first time.” He began to argue. “I didn’t know you’re that sensitive?” Dongho spoke again, ticking the taller boy off even more.

Out of nowhere, the body of the other male was now pressed against him from behind. Dongho put his hand over the hand of Minhyun to help guide him. “Like this.” He began moving Minhyuns hand in his over the boys gripped crotch.

“I know how to do i—it.” Minhyuns tongue twitched, as the other male pleased him with soft gentle strokes. Later accompanied by faint kisses on his wet shoulders.

His hand switched speeds going at a faster pace. Minhyuns breaths became heavier, he whimpered feeling the strength leave his knees. Dongho was going to pay for putting him in such a position.

“Ack!” Minhyun suddenly hissed out of nowhere surprising even himself. “What is it?” His friend worried, parting ways with the tall boy.

“I don’t know. It suddenly got a lot colder.” He turned to speak face to face, visible goosebumps forming on his skin.

“That’s just because you were out for so long, come I’ll warm you up.” Dongho gave the male a sly smile, instantly getting shot down with a counter snort. 

“It felt different that time, like when you put the disc into a different wall socket, it felt like that.” Minhyun tried to be serious about this, but Dongho really didn’t seem to care that much, burying his face deep in Minhyuns shoulder. 

“It’s fineee.” He mumbled, pulling his love into a soothing hug.

It had only been a few seconds into the hug, but Dongho could already sense a foreign arm trail down to his abdomen. He could literally feel the bastard smirking against his neck. The shower once again had gotten awfully tight.

Minhyun pressed the shorter male against the wall of the shower, away from the direction of the stream to kiss him. His hair caught much water bringing it down to his cheeks, it forced them to break the kiss multiple times as they fought for a dry angle.

The tall boy arched his knuckles around the length of his friend in a firm squeeze, petting him with his fingers. Dongho repeated the same to him.

The shorter male creaked his neck back for a moan, the wide patch of skin on his neck gleamed dewy and tasty before Minhyun. He attacked the mans neck with an open mouthed kiss, sucking on his throat.

Minhyuns hand was moving much faster now, his palms slipped easily against the skin in full strokes. The short male returned the favor by backing his own hand even more fiercely, his friend was already dripping with something much thicker than just water.

Minhyun made to other boy whine as he withdrew his lips from him, proudly reviewing his own teeth mark embedded into the precious neck of his lover. 

The males pressed cheeks looking down to their laps, their dicks squeezed together perfectly lined up with one another. Minhyuns tip was blushing red, oozing with wetness. Dongho couldn’t help, but to droll he wanted to have it sooner.

Minhyun pulled up his face by the chin into another kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip to prevent the man from when he was about to yelp. He moved his hand clasped around their erections, stroking both at the same time.

Dongho trembled, he felt like he was gonna fall any second. The hand kept meanly scrolling up and down cuddling their dicks together into one. Minhyun twitched next to his friend, making the other twitch right back, he was close.

“Minhyun-ah let me, let me-” Dongho eagerly wanted to break out of the hold to go on his knees instead. The guy was out of his mind. He crashed on his knees to the ground, directly in front of Minhyun now standing tall above him.

There was an agonizing sting in his bad knee, his leg definitely did not appreciate the fall.

He struggled to reach Minhyuns length to his mouth, in a desperate rush to wrap his lips around its head. Once he had achieved it, he looked up to make sure his friend can see all of this, his eyes dimmed and unfocused. Minhyun didn’t even need the man to move his mouth, the sight alone had made him tip over the edge. He shoot his load way down the Donghos chin.

“Than-gh you for tha-ghing me to the hos-ghpital.” Dongho chocked on his spit, trying to regain his speech. His inner thighs now dirtied in opaque white, probably with his own residue.

“You are an ugly bastard.” Minhyun cursed the first thing that came to mind as his reaction to such a grossly perverse sight. 

The other male laughed, then choked again. Minhyun squat down with soap in his hand to help Dongho wash up. Somehow, taking an actual shower right after making out was somehow strange yet hilarious.

 

Aaron had seen the both men enter the bathroom and slam the door shut in his face. Soon after he heard the shower run, muffling the voices stuffed inside the room.

There was something particular about Minhyun that had made him become infatuated with him. Aaron had never seen a man as beautiful as him before, it was almost as if the stranger was not human.

Minhyun had moved in right out of the blue, without any luggage or even an id. And yet nobody seemed to care or even question it. It was almost like Minhyuns face alone had tricked everyone in the flat into trusting him. It was ridiculous.

Aaron suddenly remembered something very crucial, that nonsense Kyulkyung had told him the same morning. About Minhyun fitting the characteristics of a video game character. It was a silly claim, yet he couldn’t help, but to be curious to find out if its true.

He knew both males would probably be shower for quite a long time, and quickly sneaked into their bedroom to retrieve the said video game. He looked under every piece of paper in the room, the place was a mess. Until he had finally found the casing of the video game, along with some written notes. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a cheat sheet for memorizing certain facts about the in game character in order to win the game. He took the disc along with the notes into his room to further investigate himself.

Aaron implanted the disc into a different video game console in his own room, it made the screen flicker with odd light, but then it returned to normal. The game started to act strange, when he tried to press continue a new screen would open, but nothing would appear on it, the text box at the bottom of the screen was empty as well.

Even if he went to the other bonus menus to check out cut scenes and portraits, the main character was entirely missing, as if he had been deleted from the game.

Upon further digging he found out that the main protagonist of the game was indeed called Hwang Minhyun, in his early 20’s, about the same height and weight as the real thing. It all lined up with Donghos notes as well.

Aaron came to the conclusion that Minhyuns identity must have been forged, but for what reason? It would be foolish of him to take up the personality of a character in a video game, especially after Kyulkyung would immediately recognize it. Aaron raced his hand through his hair distressed, because none of this made sense to him.

“Who the hell is this guy?” He whined, bouncing a laptop into his lap to search Hwangs name online. It proved to be difficult, no results would come up in English. He tried again in Korean this time.

The time was running out, he had to return the disc before the two dudes return to the bedroom and discover it missing. He screened a social networking site one after another, nothing.

Suddenly he remembered the game was made in 2008, now he was even more stumped. Aaron made the last ditch effort to search the news sites by inputting his name and sorting the results by date around the same time the game was published. It sounded ridiculous, but at least he had to try it before he gives up.

A news article popped up from the year before the release of the game. There were no pictures included in the report, but the descriptions lined up perfectly. It was a missing persons report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love a plot


	7. Chapter 7

Some time had passed, Aaron rubbed the crust out of his droopy eyes, he had accidentally dozed off. Once his eyes found their vision again, a blurry figure of a person came into his view. They were standing tall only a step away from Aron bed side.

The short male flinched in terror once realizing the smiling stranger was Minhyun himself. The male placed a finger over his lips gesturing Aaron to stay quiet, fearing his reaction had been too loud.

“Help me.” Minhyun pulled the puzzled male up from his nest by the end of his sleeve, dragging him into his own room.

Dongho laid entirely spread out inside of his filthy excuse of a bed. Deep asleep with his dry mouth wide open and his arm far up his shirt scratching on something. It was a terrific sight.

“When I say go, you hold him by the hands, and I hold him by the legs, okay? Minhyun leaned down to Aarons size, whispering his plan to the other male with nervous eyes.

“H-hold?” Aaron had to repeat to make sure he had understood it right. What was this guy planning on doing, he thought. 

The taller boy gave him many nods, trying to hide a quiet snicker about to escape his mouth. “Yes. Hold.” He gave the other male few seconds to react.

“Go!” Minhyun leaped into the bed and although he didn’t really want to be a part of this, Aaron followed the suit, grabbing to Donghos hands as Minhyun did to the ankles. 

Dongho snapped awake pissed off by this sudden form of assault. A pair of nail clippers appeared in the hands of the tallest, along with a creepy smirk glooming eerily at the victim from across the bed.

“What the hell are you doing Hwang? Let go off me you fiend!” Dongho yelled, as his friend threatened his overgrown toenails with the sounds of clippers snipping the air. He kicked his legs in the air trying to get away from the now weaponized male.

“Don’t move, you are gonna hurt yourself.” Minhyun bit the tongue in-between his thin lips, angling the clippers against the big toe of the distressed man, who was squirming for his dear life.

He froze, watching his nail part from his toe, all of his strength had left his body in an instant. He collapsed in relief, realizing his toe was still attached, just now neatly trimmed. Minhyun was sitting over the feet so proud of himself. His laugh was the most annoying thing in the world.

Minhyun crawled up Donghos legs to coo away his terrified breaths, as his heart was still racing out of his chest. The tall boy couldn’t resist, and was soon to cup his friends cheeks smiling against his lips. The friend weakened underneath him, parting his lips with haste.

Aaron, the long forgotten third wheel, had no idea what should he do now, still gripping on Donghos wrists locked above the guys head. By now it was clearly obvious to him that these two dudes were – definitely, not friends.

“H-h.. hold?” Aaron nervously stuttered.

“Oh gosh, no! Don’t hold him anymore!” Minhyun rushed to untangle Aarons grasp, immediately changing his mind and instead squeezing the arms back into Aarons hold even harder.

“Wait, maybe he likes being held? Hold.” Minhyuns expression switched to a serious one. However, Dongho would have none of it, he freed his hands with ease in one single swing.

“Why the hell did you bring him here, this is so embarrassing.” Dongho ruffled his own hair, agitated that Minhyun had exposed their weird relationship to their flat mate.

“Calm down, he won’t tell anyone the guy doesn’t even speak Korean. Also.. he is too shy.” Minhyun mocked Dongho for overreacting, giving in to the urge to pull his other new friend by the cheek. 

Aaron hit his noggin against the wall trying to lean away from Minhyuns pinch coming straight for the side of his face. The bang on the wall triggered Minhyun to come up with another argument.

“Plus, your friends will probably find out about us eventually.” He added.

“They will absolutely kick me out for defiling their property.” Dongho gritted his teeth and raised his elbow ready to swing at Minhyun.

“Can- can I just- go now?” Aaron was beyond uncomfortable being squeezed in between the two males. Especially now with this weird passive aggressive sexual tension building up in-between them. He wanted to dip as soon as possible.

“Why!? Why are you still even here?!” Dongho yelled, angry lines forming on his forehead.

“You don’t like being watched?” Minhyun smirked at his lover, rocking himself onto Donghos lap. 

That was it for Aaron, if death came to him and asked him to sign a paper in exchange for an instant death. He would sign the checkbox without any hesitation.

The door slammed shut as the short boy hand run out, scarred for life. Minhyun busted out laughing, wiping the smile with his hand. He was, the devil.

Donghos stretched in bed about to get up, but Minhyun blocked his way, getting on his knees right on the edge of the bed. The boy had this ugly smirk on his face again, Dongho sighed in preparation.

“Hey.. do you wanna go all the way?” Minhyun teased Donghos earlobe with a breathless whisper.

Such a sudden question made him scared. Dongho wasn’t even ready for that kind of stuff, he had hardly even given it any thought. 

Their bodies grinding against each other all slimy and gross, it would probably be more than that. His stomach churned picturing the weight of his friend press inside of his tummy. That scene was now permanently burned into the back of his skull.

“Don’t you want to go onto a date first?” Dongho shot back, seemingly offended yet the redness in his cheeks was evident to the both of them.

“I’ll just wait till the spring.” Minhyun replied, referring to the chilling winter weather, that he did not want to experience again. “That’s not how it works.” Dongho hissed underneath his breath.

“Then.. No?” The tall male tilted his face. Dongho could read right through him, the intent was malicious, he was playing with him. 

“Screw off.” He decided, whilst blushing harder. Fleeing the scene.

 

The breakfast had been set. Everyone had gathered around the counter to taste the chef Hwangs next big reveal, yet one seat still stood empty. Dongho stumbled in to the kitchen late, this time without his crutches, bouncing on one foot, balancing against the walls.

“Woah, did your doctor let you to get rid of the crutches yet?” Nayoung turned around in her seat watching Dongho pant and wheeze his way to the counter.

“Well.. my doctor didn’t say anything, but I think I’ve been using them already for so long, I can just not use them when I’m at home?” Dongho made a quick excuse, in fact he was just sick of them.

The male had all eyes in him. He pulled the empty chair away to the other side of the counter, squeezing to sit in-between Minhyun and Aron.

Nayoung simply rolled her eyes at Dongho, and went back to her food. However Kyulkyung couldn’t ignore Donghos stupidity, reaching to hit the top of his head with a spoon.

“Why would you not listen to the doctors, do you really want to go back to being stuck to a hospital bed that badly?” Kyulkyung dinked the spoon onto Donghos head with every word, causing him to flinch his arms above his head, flashing his angry teeth at the woman.

“It used to be like that?” Minhyun worried, Dongho had never told him how bad it was before, so he just assumed crutches alone had been the only worst part.

“Yeah! I had to wheel him in a chair to our high school graduation.” Kyulkyung spilled the beans on Dongho, pissing him off even more. 

“No girls wanted to ask him out to prom, so I had to go with him myself out of pity.” Kyulkyung mocked the boiling male with a noiseless cackle. Dongho glared at his enemy across the table, if only he had the sharp end of his crutch by hand right now..

After he was done giving Kyulkyung a mad glare, he flashed his eyes over to Minhyun. He physically shook, the mans face was closer to his than before, his face static in eyes gloomy with evil darkness.

“Don’t tell me this jackass is actually jealous over something like that.” He thought.

Minhyun slowly creaked his neck to face forwards, keeping his eyes locked on Dongho.

“Kyulkyung, Dongho told me you like otome games a lot?” Minhyun spoke in an ominous tone. About to make his boyfriend jealous as revenge.

As the female went on and on about her passionate hobby, her voice became more distant and distorted the longer Dongho stared into Minhyuns dead eyes. The lip of the shorter male quivered, words stuck in his throat. He unexpectedly slammed his fist on the table, scaring everyone.

“I like you, Hwang Minhyun.” Dongho blurted out of nowhere, making the entire table go quiet and motionless. 

Nayoung stared open mouthed an expression on her face that could only be described as are-you-fucking-serious? The spoon twitched in her hands as it was about to drop.

Aaron was the first one to break the silence by getting up from the chair, spine hunched over fleeing into his room without even looking back.

Minhyun suddenly broke out into a loud cackle, shoving his laugh into everyone’s faces.

“He is just joking around you guys.” The tall boy was acting like he had just pulled off the sickest prank. After a while the two girls accompanied him with a nervously laugh, while still in shock.

“Ha.. ha.. I sure got y-you.” Dongho giggled painfully, shoving as much food into his mouth at once as possible. 

“Woah, I am so full already. Than-ghk you for the meal.” The male ran off with his mouth full. Minhyun excused himself from the table to go after the male, to prevent an upcoming choking hazard.

“What the hell was that all about?” Nayoung turned to Kyulkyung, who shrug her shoulders.

“You don’t think those two are-?” Kyulkyung widened her eyes in realization, turning back to her friend. “No way!” Why the hell was Nayoung laughing.

 

Dongho and Minhyun had ended up fighting in their room, at first it was just angry name calling, but then it quickly turned into passive aggressive kissing and lap riding.

Dongho didn’t know how he had even gotten in this position anymore. He scratched his spine against the wall of his bedroom as Minhyun drove his lips into the mans neck. 

Every time they would argue they’d just end up in bed with each other. It certainly was a very sufficient way of problem solving, but perhaps maybe not the most logical.

Dongho reached for the front of Minhyuns pants, hoping the other male wouldn’t at first notice him. But the taller male instantly felt Donghos useless clumsy hands fiddle inside of his waist band.

“What do you think you are doing?” Minhyun smirked, pleased to catch the shorter male in the act.

“I wanna uhh..- I want to do it with you.” Dongho tried to mask his needy side.

“I thought you told me to screw off?” Minhyun gave him a cruel smile, eyes squint shut. This was his chance for revenge and tease him for a bit.

The tall devil knew exactly what he was doing, he wanted to make sure the man regrets ever cursing at him. Dongho didn’t intend to beg for it, he still had some pride left in him after all.

“I changed my mind. So, let’s do it.” Dongho rushed his lover.

“How do you know that you really-really want it this time though?” Came the reply, this time in somewhat more sensual voice than the one from before.

“I’ll do what you say, just plea-.” Dongho cut himself off realizing he was getting too desperate sounding. The spark in Minhyuns eyes lit on seeing his friend choke up and almost bite his own tongue mid sentence. It was certainly entertaining for Minhyun.

“Whatever I want?” He asked. “Y-yes..?” Dongho sounded unsure. Shit, Minhyun was probably going to ask for filthy things, but he couldn’t back out of it now.

Minhyun joyfully skipped to the other side of the room to take place on a stool, slapping his lap in anticipation. “Come sit here with me.”

Dongho was fucked, he didn’t sign up for this. 

“What now?” His voice was shaky, arms wrapped around the neck of his lover and legs on his either side positioned in the lap of his friend.

“What about.. you start moving and don’t stop till you come?” His voice alone sent chills down Donghos spine, he had made it sound like it was just a joke. Minhyun was clearly just being spiteful now.

“But I am wearing pants?” He quickly became visibly distressed. “Exactly.” Minhyun felt satisfied with the horrified look on the other males face.

“If you want to stop just tell me and I’ll lend you my hand instead.” He purred against Donghos ear. Fuck that, Dongho was already committed the second he put himself into this awful position.

“Not your hand..” Dongho silently winced. “My mouth?” Minhyun pretended to sound like he was clueless. “No..” The voice of the other male became more silent, he was on the brink of losing his mind from his own words sounding so shameful when said out loud.

“You gotta tell me what you want.” Minhyun held tightly on the mans waist, with his spine twisted to the side to prevent him from slipping off. He really wanted to squeeze it out of him.

“I want- your dick.” The short boy silently cried out, forgetting about his own promise about him not resorting to begging. The only thing he worried about now was whether the other people in the flat could hear him say all of these filthy things.

“You gotta work for it.” Minhyun smiled, his words sounded almost venomous to the ears. He yanked the boy further into his hold.

Dongho cursed in his mind, if it wasn’t for Minhyuns tempting smile he would’ve kicked him to the ground by now.

Dongho thrust his crotch into the lap of the other male, there wasn’t any sensation from it. Both of them were wearing a think layer of pants. Minhyun was evil, he obviously knew this. But it wouldn’t make Dongho give up just yet. He rhythmed his thrusts in waves one after another, following up with a kiss of the neck. 

“No kisses for you yet.” The tallest boy chuckled. Dongho was being so adorable, he was actually listening to Minhyuns pointless orders, it was somewhat funny.

“This feels weird. It won’t work, its impossible.” Dongho struggled, trying to ride out each wave.

“You are doing great Beakho-ya, you are so good.” Minhyun whispered sweetness into his ears, he almost lost balance intimidated by such a high praise.

He began feeling it soon, the grinding wasn’t nearly enough to be sufficient, but he couldn’t stop now, it was just starting to build up. The thrusts were rough and out of pace, as quickened as humanely possible. It looked like he himself couldn’t even keep up, each grind made him wince and break, quiet creaks escaping his throat. 

He was dry humping Minhyun like some kind of an animal, his hot red tongue shown dry. The unlucky male was unable to stop anymore, the speed was so rapid the friction had made his thighs burn against the fabric.

“Sit on the bed and take them off.” Minhyun ruined it. Dongho wanted to keep going, he couldn’t afford to lose this feeling.

“Take them off.” Minhyun repeated, in the same ominous tone, trying not to break character by laughing out loud. Dongho blindly obeyed, he didn’t have to, but past this point he was too proud to interrupt. He wanted to be rewarded so much he had stopped caring about all else.

He sat on the edge of the bed facing his friend, he was looking down at his own feet to avoid eye contact. He could feel his own pulse in his pants, it was that bad. The male had to undo them in front of Minhyun, he swallowed half his pride and let them side to his ankles revealing a big wet circle forming at the front of underwear, his growing hard on pouncing behind it praying to be freed.

It was so embarrassing he felt like he’d cry of desperation if Minhyun just kept staring at his crotch without saying nothing. The spot grew bigger and bigger without him being able to have control of it.

“You can go ahead!” Minhyuns was apologetic for rudely letting his friend rot away. Reminding him that he’s free to do whatever. “I want to see you do it to yourself.” He added.

Dongho had gotten to his knees in bed, this position was way better than the embarrassing one from before. There was nothing on the bed for him to shove his crotch into. Just the flat mattress itself. The male had forgotten he could just use his hands instead.

“Go ahead?” Dongho mistook his friends confused question for a strict instruction. The voice came from somewhere forward, Dongho looked up at the boy staring right at him. 

Those eyes made him lose it, he grinded into the floor of the bed. The position was awful and it did nothing. He fell flat to the mattress squirming like a worm on the floor before Minhyun.

“Minhyun-ah. M-minh-yun-ah” His eyes watered, at the agonizing lack of touch, pretending the flat surface to be his lover while looking up at him in the face.

“I lov-e you, I like you.” His soiled underwear drew sticky streaks across the bedsheet where Minhyun should’ve been. “Fuc—k.” He hissed. If this went on the male could possibly even be able to get himself off from doing this alone. Minhyun panicked to leap into bed, he didn’t want to let that happen until he at least gets to touch him first.

Minhyun fit himself on top of the male to relieve the aching spot with his hands. However Dongho stopped him by pulling him into a tight bear grip. “You promised!” He whined.

“We will do it another time, you are already on the verge-“ Minhyun dug his fingers into Donghos underwear, doing his best to save his friend, but was cut off.

“No! I can bear it.” Dongho shooed Minhyun away. Pushing the other male under him in a sudden rush of confidence, with the intent of being the one who gets to be the top. Yet Minhyun was an unmovable force, he wouldn’t nudge.

“Kang Dongho. Please know your place.” Minhyun flashed an evil smirk toppling Dongho back down, to position himself above. “Okay.” Dongho gulped, pupils shrunk to dots.

“Do you have anything I can use to help ease myself in?” Minhyun said out loud like it was the most casual thing ever.

“Where did you even learn these things?” Dongho mumbled under his breath, his ears had gone red.

“Did you really believe no men have ever played the game?” Minhyun called him out. For some reason it had made his lover flood with badly timed jealousy. 

Who was that guy.. The moment Dongho gets his hands on him, it will be over for him.

“So, do you have anything?” Minhyun returned to his question. “Like lube? No, I don’t.” Dongho shook his head.

“Aw, I am sorry.” Minhyun reached to pet his lover, causing him to snap. “What the hell do you mean you are sorry?!” He raised his voice, for the other male to slap against his mouth.

“Suck on these then.” Minhyun pried Donghos mouth open shoving his fingers into the mans mouth. This was stupid, it wouldn’t work.

His expression eased when he began sucking on the digits, twirling his tongue to coat them in with as much of his droll as possible. Minhyun playfully thrust his fingers in an out of Donghos lewd mouth, this can’t possibly be his first time doing this if he is sucking like this. The shorter male soon spit them out in thick strings.

Minhyun got carried away for a bit, this was pretty overwhelming for him, it almost felt like they had progressed too quickly. He snapped back into the mood.

Minhyun snuck in-between Donghos thick thighs that were taking up the entirety of the bed, radiating off much the mans body heat. They were bouncy and tan, just asking to be bit and chewed on.

Dongho didn’t realize where his underwear had gone, before he felt Minhyuns cooling digits circle around him down below. Yelping at the foreign sensation. The hand ran laps around the area getting it wet and sticky.

This probably wasn’t going to work, but at least it was worth a try to see how well the other male reacts to the act.

The shorter boy became nervous seeing Minhyuns head disappear under the horizon. Dongho flinched realizing his friend had spit on him right in-between his spread legs.

“You crazy son of a-“ Dongho was appalled, bending his spine up to see what the bastard was up to now. The other male happily gestured his tongue to the same wet spot. “Don’t even think about it Hwang.” He begged.

Minhyun pulled up, lifting Donghos hips up and apart for himself. Lining up the first digit to slowly squeeze inside.

“Fuck, fuck , fu—ck.” Dongho cursed behind his teeth. It felt weird, he could feel the thing move and wiggle inside of himself. He didn’t know what expression to make from this.

“Do you want me to stop?” Minhyun stopped movement. “Try it and see what happens you little prick.” Dongho sneered, cracking into a chuckle.

“Uwa!” He involuntarily made a noise.

Minhyun chased to find the same angle, stabbing at the same spot. The muscles tensed around the digit, he was squeezing on him hard, it had to be the right place.

“I’m adding another one.” Minhyun warned the other male in preparation, drawing soothing circles on the tummy with his free hand.

“Do you want to rip me to shreds?” Dongho cursed fearing another stretch.

“I intend to.” Minhyun laughed. 

He jokingly snuck his hand back to Donghos mouth asking for more droll on the same hand, making the male fling the arm away in fear.

“Cut it out you sicko!” Dongho flashed his teeth directed at the other male who was now giggling a little bit too much.

They both returned to their positions thereafter. The short male arched and twisted trying to adjust, accidentally tightening around the digits and making it sting. Yet from there each next sting felt better than the previous one, he had gotten used to it quickly.

If this wasn’t for Hwang, he would not let any other bastard do something like this to him. But then again Minhyun himself was lacking morals. 

The two digits were fed to the point they started to pull themselves back in. Minhyun became fired up witnessing Donghos man hood spring back to life.

“Lets just stay like this okay?” Minhyun suggested, they could just always continue from here another time. Pulling closer to his love to be able to kiss him. “Hng.” The boy quivered.

Minhyuns free hand dug into the flesh of his outer thigh as he hunched himself over to give the other male pale kisses. Dongho sucked at kissing right now, he was too distracted by other things, It was quite cute actually. His hand clumsily reached for Minhyuns groin, returning the favor.

“Do you have a part like this in the game?” Dongho finally gave Minhyuns eyes the attention, he looked sleepy already.

“No. This is just with you, just for you.” The question made Minhyun laugh.

“Don’t leave.” The exhausted male bit into another kiss. He feared that the taller boy would one day just change his mind and return to the game. “I won’t, hehe.” Tall boy reassured, such a thought was ridicilous.

“Minhyun-ah your hand.” Dongho cried. His own hand had quickened its pace on Minhyun, giving it away that the he was already caving in. 

The short male was so off his grip felt rather ticklish, yet he made up with sweet kisses. In just a few moments they both managed to find their release, turning the sheets into a mess.

Dongho broke out of the position to hide under the bed covers, the big lump of the duvet trembled in embarrassment after the sudden rush of realization. Minhyun snuck his head underneath the covers crawling into the small like tent space to forcefully initiate a compassionate hug.

He only got to see the both angry and flustered face of Dongho for a brief second, before the bump tossed away, the taller boy spread his hands to catch his friend before he turns to flee.

There was a squeak, Minhyun had squished the poor male under him. With the blanket hinged under their bodies there was no escape for him, but to give into Minhyuns hug.

Dongho secretly loved his hugs too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for the spaced updates, ive been losing motivation to write. i've had a lot of ideas, but my writing is so all over the place I just feel like im not good enough lolol.
> 
> but don't worry i'll definitely finish this story and i hope it'll be satisfying regardless.
> 
> ive been thinking about writing one-shots? do people prefer reading chaptered stories or long one shots? anyways let me know what you think! luv u.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already nearing the end guys, i hope you like it so far. I'd love to read comments and such lolol.

Donghos leg iched, it had been exposed to the cold air of the room for a long while now. He couldn’t really remember when he had gone to sleep and for how long anymore.

Minhyun was sleeping soundly, cupping his body from behind hands locked firmly around his boyfriends waist. 

What the hell is this position, Dongho should’ve been the one to hold Minhyun from behind.

The shorter boy feared moving even an inch, to avoid waking up his friend. He stayed like that for a while, not moving and just embracing the moment. The lack of movement slowly caused his eyelids to fall, and just like that he had fallen asleep once more.

The low sun snuck in-between the window blinds, showering the both sleeping males with evening light. A beam of light had landed on Minhyuns shut eyelids, causing him to slowly wake. Dongho was still cuddled in his hold, peacefully asleep with thumb stuck to his mouth.

Minhyun had to take a moment to take it all in, the boy he had once only dreamed of ever meeting outside of the TV screen, resting preciously in his hold. It was an unbelievable feeling of gratitude and happiness.

The game he had been trapped in now felt rather like cruel punishment for some crime he did not even commit.

Being forced to continuously fall in love with anyone who ever played it, for them only to delete the save file and return the game to the store shelf. Only for the next person to break their heart again.

Until Dongho. This man had come and saved him by setting him free.

Perhaps, he had managed to break the game by rejecting Minhyun at the very start of the game, which is something that you are not meant to do in dating games unless you purposely want to lose. The game had couldn’t calculate such an action, thus causing Minhyun to be booted out into the real world.

The bright setting sun made the strands of Donghos hair turn golden, they trembled along to Minhyuns slow breaths. The male pulled closer to give a quick peck to Donghos stray earlobe, setting the loose strands in place.

The movement caused Dongho to flip around in bed to face against Minhyuns neck. Although, the guy was still perfectly asleep. This new position made Minhyuns cheeks go dry of color, his love was so close to him he could almost feel his heartbeat. The rhythm of his exhales tickled against the tall boys neck.

Everything felt slowed down, as if the clock on the wall had barely moved. He wanted to stay locked like this forever.

 

Aaron specifically waited for the two to wake up and leave their room just so he could discreetly place the disk back untouched. Which was fairly easy, considering the two were practically glued to one another, meaning they’d be outside at the same time.

The short boy watched the pair stumble out of the room after having just woken up, now was his chance. He skipped from the other end of the hallway to snuck in, he had previously memorized which pile of mess and garbage he had found the disc. However this time the drawers were neatly organized and cleaned. Aaron slipped the case underneath some half chewed on tissue paper hoping nobody would be able to tell the difference.

“What are you doing?” Minhyuns voice came from directly behind him, sending his body into shock.

He carefully turned around trying to translate an excuse. The tall boy stood on his toes trying to peek over Aarons shoulder to see what he was up to. He was so freaking tall.

Luckily, it appeared Minhyun had not noticed the disc. But he was still curious about Aaron coming to his room.

The short boy became lost in Minhyuns eyes, there was something mesmerizing about him. It was confusing and he could not explain it. The man was tied in mystery.

“Minhyun, are you really the person you say you are?” Aaron spoke in a different language, Minhyun put his head in a tilt unable to understand. 

He looked so innocent and free of guilt, that it was almost unrealistic to think that this guy would be perhaps lying about his true identity. What kind of motive could he even have. Would his boyfriend even know about this? The male was a perhaps a charismatic manipulator, Aaron in no way can not trust him.

“You want to show me something?” Minhyun blinked his eyes at the short male who was starting to appear a little pent up. 

The boy bit his lip and ran his eyes over the room trying to look for a word that he could use to force Minhyun into revealing the truth. His eyes shot back up at the taller boy. “Ok.” He blurted out, taking Minhyun by the wrist.

He was going to force Minhyun to admit it, with the evidence placed right in front of him. He dragged the tall male along with him to his room.

Dongho accidentally ended up witnessing the scene of the boys disappear into another room. He was interested, but decided not to interrupt just so he could eavesdrop.

The short boy pressed confused Minhyun to sit down in front of his laptop, opening up the bookmarked webpage. It was an old news site article from 2007, the same one Aaron had almost lost his mind over earlier.

“Police are looking for missing 22 year old, recently model turned actor, Hwang Minhyun who is missing from the Seoul capital area, but could also be in other parts of the country.   
Hwang was last seen in the Gangnam district, Seoul on March 15th, 2007 exiting his apartment. On August 7th, 2007 the vehicle Hwang had been travelling in was located abandoned north of Eunpyeong.”

Minhyun scanned the whole article growing with worry and confusion. The tall boy helplessly turned to face Aaron to ask him for help, but the short male knew even less than he did. So, the big question was on him.

Minhyun returned his sights to the laptop screen, taking a hold of the computer mouse and swiftly clicking to change the link in the address bar.

“Oh hey, the internet is back! How come Dongho didn’t tell me anything about this?” Minhyun exclaimed in awe.

“Are you.. fucking serious..?” Aaron cursed under his breath. Did this idiot seriously not recognize anything weird about that article at all? Did he.. did he even read it?

Aaron pushed himself down to go back to the previous page desperately pointing at the screen to alert Minhyun, who was just getting excited to use a modern computer for the first time in his life.

“What is this about?” Dongho appeared in the doorway to catch the two males in midst of bickering. Aaron had never shut a laptop lid so quick in his life.

“You guys weren’t watching porn right..?” Dongho arched his eyebrows. Minhyun that perverse bastard.

“Aaah! I wouldn’t, I’m pure!” Minhyun bent his head back to cackle, making Dongho scoff as he reached to drag the man back to himself. Aaron panicked, if he doesn’t expose Minhyun in front of Dongho right here, its either now or never.

Minhyun yanked back from his boyfriends grip as the shortest male gripped to his other wrist. The male had no course of action to go from here, he gulped.

“Hey, Kwak Youngmin!” Dongho raised his voice, Aaron really hated whenever his flat mate called him that. “You got a problem?” Dongho barked again, this time forcing the male give in to pressure and let go, to avoid getting into a much physical conflict.

The two other males scattered to their own bedroom for the night. Yet Minhyun could tell Dongho was still agitated about it long after. He really had no real reason to be this pouty. The tallest sneaked his arms around his boyfriend from behind to cuddle away this cloudy mood of his.

“What is the deal with that dude?” Dongho blurted out of nowhere, ignoring Minhyuns plea to hug.

The angry male trashed the clothes off from his body whilst preparing for bed. Watching the short male turn so aggressive over something so miniscule was a little funny.

“I think he just likes me. He was looking at me this whole time with these big scary bug eyes.” Minhyun gestured to his own eyes to replicate the scene. Dongho shrugged, seemingly uninterested.

“Oh and he was showing me something on his monitor, but I didn’t really read it when I realized he had been connected to the internet, but he wouldn’t let me use it though.” Minhyun chuckled.

“Good.” Dongho looked back over his shoulder to scold Minhyun with his jaw. The guy would probably run the internet speed into the ground, if he ever got his hands on it.

“What did he show you anyways?” Dongho asked pretending not to care.

“It was some weird police report, the guy in it had the same name as me, it was kinda morbid.” Minhyun shrug his shoulders. 

Perhaps Aaron was trying to give him a statement, as in; Don’t talk back to me, or you will go missing like this guy.

“Really? I should go ask him about it later.” Dongho switched moods becoming invested.

“Dongho.. lets do something else instead.” Minhyun suggested, in a voice lower than his normal tone. Dongho already knew what this was about, especially now after realizing he was standing in front of Minhyun completely undressed.

Dongho nervously chuckled trying to run past Minhyun to the bathroom, but the devil tossed him into bed with superhuman strength. Donghos spine scraped against the sheets, still dirtied from yesterday.

“Ahck!” Dongho cried from the cloth burn, twisting to his side. Minhyun was just laughing at him.

He stared into those evil dark eyes of his, instantly losing his will to be angry, as if Minhyuns glance had suddenly robbed him of his words.

The tall boy was way too pretty to belong to him, but he did and Dongho sure as hell was never going to let him slip away. 

This idiot was all his from top to bottom, every inch, he was real and he was his.

“Why are you smiling? Does it not hurt anymore?” Minhyun stopped mocking the other male briefly, before falling into another fit watching Dongho struggle to lift himself up.

“I’m not smiling. You watch your mouth.” Dongho had came to free Minhyun of his shirt. The mood in the room had changed quickly, they were soon already throwing arms around one another diving into a deep kiss.

“Should we give it another go?” Dongho breathed out against Minhyuns neck, inhaling his scent along the way.

“Are you gonna go pick anything up from the store?” Minhyun asked.

“No way I’m already undressed, and my legs are sore.” Dongho complained. “You can’t go by yourself either!” Dongho grabbed onto Minhyun, he truthfully didn’t want to split himself from the man even for a second.

“Oh, so you think I’m gonna run off and commit a crime don’t you?” Minhyun complained. “Yeah! Exactly!” The shorter male spat back.

“Ask one of your roommates then.” Minhyun pouted. Dongho thought about it, realistically Aaron was the only other dude living here, so it would only make sense to ask him. Yet he wasn’t even remotely friends with that weirdo. Kyulkyung was truly the only one he could trust, yet he didn’t wish to scar the poor girl for life.

“Aaron it is t-then..” Dongho swallowed hard, pulling out his phone to text the guy in question. While Minhyun would be getting rid of his remaining set of clothes.

A minute later Dongho received a reply. “He said OK.” The short male nervously chuckled, trying to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming events.

His worries were muffled by Minhyuns long lanky hands pulling him into a hug, he shut his eyes feeling the familiar feeling of the other boys lips paint brush his skin. The faint touch alone was enough to make his toes curl.

Minhyun positioned the mans thighs just right for himself, squeezing in-between the two said large mounds of flesh. It was as if he was breaking mountains apart. 

The smirk on the mans face was devious, Dongho couldn’t wait to one day just rip it straight off his face and flick it into the bin where it belongs.

The door of the room parted from the lock just slightly enough for a tiny hand sneak through at the very bottom. Supplying the two men in the room with the requested goods.

“Has the room been unlocked this whole time?!” Dongho cringed.

“What are you going to give me if I lock it?” Minhyun teased, implying that he did not care about people walking in on them making out, which was correct, because he did not.

“If you lock the door… I’ll give you the world.” Dongho begged. “Deal.” The tallest went to retrieve a bottle of lube and condoms.

Holy shit, this was actually happening, Dongho thought. Backing up further against the headrest of the bed, scared of the tall boys rough pull.

“Hey it looks like this hasn’t been used once. Poor guy.” Minhyun observed the unopened bottle, trying to get Dongho to find it funny too.

“Should we invite him?” Minhyun purred. The short male literally saw his whole life flash before his eyes.

“I’m not letting two bastards get anywhere near my ass, when I’m already having a hard time with just one bastard.” He spat.

“Woah, did you actually consider it?” Minhyun pounced right back into his set position, making the male below him hiss.

“When did you think about it? When he first moved in? When you started going after me? Just now?” Minhyun excitedly waddled in-between the bigger mans thighs his laugh reaching all the way up close to Donghos angry face.

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” Dongho swore under his breath, forcing his boyfriend to close his hatch by pulling him into a tight kiss, noses crashing together before they found the right tilt.

Minhyuns tongue slicked against his, swirling inside of his mouth to explore the roof of his mouth.

Simultaneously, the shorter could sense the other male caress his already wet and cold palm sliding up his thigh. The guy was seriously skilled to do this thing blind, either that or he had just spilled the lube all over the mattress. Either way, he was probably going to kill him for this.

The shorter boy felt another wave of coldness, the hand of his lover had reached its destination. Dongho parted his lips to gasp, but was luckily cut off by Minhyun who muffled him with his tongue.

The digit spread his cheeks teasingly pressing against his clenched entrance. Before finding its way in. The foreign finger would slide in and back out easily soon enough, despite the resistance at first. However, the male in charge was being shy of feeding any more digits as of yet.

“Add more.” Dongho ordered. “So needy..” Minhyun smirked, lowering his head over to the males unsuspecting neckline, nibbling on skin.

Minhyun took a bigger bite out of his friends neck, in preparation for him to shriek as he was to add another digit. He then cautiously kept track of the mans chest raising and falling, his breaths gradually growing deeper and more spread apart, as Minhyun was twirling both fingers into the squishy mush that was once his boyfriend.

“Hurry.” Donghos voice creaked high. Minhyun backed up to enjoy the sight of the poor man entirely under his control, spread out and cute. His entire form covered in a pink overlay, inner thighs glowing with color.

The look on the mans face still hid a hint of uneasiness, his eyes followed the hand as it spread him open and closed. But once he had noticed Minhyuns blank stare he gave the guy a rude smirk. The taller man twitched his finger just enough to ring the walls around it. Causing Dongho to shoot stars out of his eyes. 

“Alright, alright.” He yanked out his digits with enough force to make Dongho gag, his body trying to readjust and make up for the loss after being so violently emptied.

Minhyun lined himself up and without a warning made the first thrust. His friend laid still his eyes closed, the only changes in expression being the sudden twitches of his upper lip. Minhyun spent long moments waiting to move again. And when he did, this time Dongho involuntarily flashed his teeth, shooting his face to the side.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize idiot.”

The taller male gave it another push, despite all the pressure rejecting him. He went to slowly drive himself all the way in, leaving Dongho to helplessly watch as Minhyuns entire length disappears into his tummy. His cute silent whimpers were out of this world.

The two bodies began to crash into one another, picking up pace as they went on. Minhyun threw his hands above the shoulders of his friend, towering over him, as his body continued to rise and fall in an endless loop. It made the bed creak and shake with every push.

The tall boy was dripping with sweat, it wasn’t bothersome for Dongho at all, each drop sparkled and shined off his pale fair skin. A perfect contract with his own tan skin that Minhyun adored so much.

He tried to hold in the perhaps biggest moan, but couldn’t stop himself yelling the entire room with his voice. It was embarrassing, especially right in front of Minhyun when they are locked in a position like this. The tall boy obviously noticed his distress and in return let his own voice go, it being even louder himself.

Dongho chuckled, breaking into another moan purposely made to beat Minhyuns record. It quickly turned into a race that the taller boy wasn’t going to let himself lose. His sweet voice became a nasty yell as he thrust into Dongho full force, the other male roared right back, bursting into laughter shortly after.

The bed creaks came to a halt, interrupted by sudden loud bang on the door of the room. Both men had been totally caught, it was night time everyone in the flat must of heard them. Minhyun and Dongho faced each other with their teeth gritted in horror.

“Kang Dongho! Open up you prick! Why the hell is this even locked?” The sound of high pitched screeching coming from outside intensified, it must have been Kyulkyung, who was precious to Dongho like a little sister.

“Kyulkyung don’t open, I’m naked!” Dongho shouted, him along with Minhyun were both petrified, unable to move. Especially since Minhyun was still deep inside of his boyfriend with no intention of pulling out.

“Like hell you are!! Open the door now!” Kyulkyung teared at the lock, trying to force it open from the other side. The door was shaking so hard it was to fall off the hinges soon.

Dongho had to come up with something, he couldn’t let the girl bust in to see both of the males in a position like this.

“Don’t open the door! I’m-! I-m fuc—king Hwang Minhyun.” He shout loud enough for anyone living within the same floor to hear it.

The door fell quiet, there was no more pounding, no more screaming. Dongho sighed in relief, he felt like his soul would leave his body any second.

“I’m the one who’s fucking him!” Minhyun corrected, cheering for himself.

The boy slapped his hips forward for a quick thrust in order to get the sound of confirmation out of Dongho, that being a tired drawn out moan.

Kyulkyung quietly went back to her room without a word, to sit down in her bed and stare at a wall. Her expression was calm, but her story was brave.

Apart from occasional faint bed creaks, the scandalous bedroom remained remotely quiet for rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -slight angst in this chapter
> 
> -sry lolol

The two women of the flat were in a very heated discussion. The unexpected recent events had totally changed their stance on Minhyuns stay in their flat.

Previously, knowing not that he else to live, it made it a little more sensible for the flat residents to let him go off the hook for a while. But now, after it had been revealed that Dongho had him move in to be his boyfriend, It had totally make them reconsider kicking him out, if not both of them.

The two men might as well just move out and get a place of their own, considering they’ve been doing hidden impure things to eachother under this very roof already.

“I mean I already got that impression off from them the first time I saw them, give them a pass alright?” Nayoung whined, hoping her friend wouldn’t make this a big deal. For Kyulkyung it was certainly a very big deal, she sighed trying to stay composed in a situation like this.

“What do you mean you already knew?!” She half whispered, half yelled, to be sure the two men had no ear in this conversation.

“Go look at them, they are head over heels for each other.” Nayoung spoke louder, not caring about the conversation being private.

“And also they never leave their room when its just the two of them, what do you think they’ve do in there all day? Play cards?” She argued further, waving her finger at the obvious still locked bedroom door. Kyulkyung was being annoying with the way she processed such simple things with such an impressive delay.

Kyulkyung, had no idea. She gave it a thought and instantly regretted it. 

The two really had been going out, it should’ve been obvious from the start. Yet somehow it was still shocking coming from Dongho regardless, not because she had never expected him to date men, but because she had never expected for anyone to date him in general.

 

Dongho and Minhyun had been long awake for some time now, just bathing in the morning sun as their naked bodies sat against each others, tangled within the messy stained sheets.

The short male shot his eyes away from his phone to down in-between his legs looking for where had Minhyun gone. His boyfriend was day dreaming in his lap using the mans thighs as huge pillows. 

He rolled over on his stomach, taking interest in Dongho who had given him a weird look for it. “Hehehe.” The boy giggled, making the other feel like his day was on a bad start already just judging from that laugh alone.

Minhyun took hold of Donghos abused thighs to slap his cheeks with them from both sides. Smiling from eat to ear, having the time of his life.

Slap, slap, slap. 

The mans plump thighs jiggled off the boys face. The male was laughing like some kind of a weirdo. Dongho had enough of this clownery, Minhyun was in for a punishment.

He clenched the head of his friend in-between his legs in a chokehold. Minhyun immediately gagged in agony reacting to his air passage being squeezed shut, lungs desperate to gasp at something. After just a few moments Dongho would let go, only to snicker at his choking friend battling for oxygen.

“Go get dressed.” He ordered the poor male. Once he had finally stopped wheezing, he mindlessly sneaked himself back under Donghos leg going against the announcement.

“Can you do it again?” He requested, with utmost sincere innocence.

“You like being chocked?” Dongho froze. “Nng! Choke me with your big thighs again!” Minhyun cheered him on, laughing at the mans disgusted expression.

“Aah! You freak!” The horrified youth jumped from his bed ready to wield his crutches. He could not tell whether the giggling jerk was even joking about it or not. Either way he never wants to hear any more of this.

Yet he couldn’t dare to smack him, as if an unforeseen force was holding him back. The flustered male aimed his crutch right at Minhyuns perfect row of teeth. He swore to do it the next time he runs his mouth like this.

He put the same crutch to the ground in attempt shy out of the room instead. 

It would be extremely difficult and embarrassing to look at his flat mates from this point on, since they were subjected to finding out about Donghos secret relationship in such a grotesque way. However, as for now staying locked in the same room with this perv for too long was definitely far worse.

“Dongho are your legs hurting?” Minhyun worried seeing his friend leave the room on crutches. The male gave him the most hate filled look on earth.

“No idiot.. you- you did this to me.” He hissed air through his gritted teeth, causing Minhyun to blush. 

Had Minhyun really hurt his friend that bad to the point where he couldn’t walk anymore, or maybe he was just that fragile. Regardless, Minhyun was snickering watching the man stumble out the door with his ass clenched in pain.

 

Aaron sat lonely at the counter, eyes sunken from not getting much sleep last night. The emotional scars from the previous day still fresh and open in his mind. He poured himself the strongest brand of coffee he had, to force himself awake.

The boy raised his eyes to see Minhyun walk out of his room, Aaron didn’t fully process it until the male had already noticed him flashing him a wide smile.

Minhyun was looking straight at him, there was no where for Aaron to escape. He placed his cup of coffee of table down on the table fearing his trembling hands might make a spill.

“Good morning Aaronnn~” The tall boy teased, taking hold of the same cup of coffee taking a sip of it himself. 

The short male wanted to say something, but seeing Minhyuns lips wrap around the edge of the cup in slow motion, made his mind flood with heinious imagery of what possibly could’ve happened behind those locked doors the night before. Now that he had thought about it, Minhyun can keep the coffee.

The tall boy grimaced from the sip, he had hoped the dark drink to be anything less putrid.

Despite the language barrier Minhyun pretty much already considered Aaron a friend of his, which was ironic, because the other male wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. Minhyun mistook Aarons shaken look for a trait of shyness.

“You are cute.” Minhyun randomly commented, making the short male jump in surprise.

“Cute?” He processed the remark in his head, accidentally mistaking it for something else. He suddenly turned angry.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” He scolded the sweet eyed man, who was instead taken aback by Aarons sudden fluency.

The short male gulped giving his outburst a second thought, maybe the two just had that kind relationship.

“You got it all wrong! I called you cute, but I never said that you are cuter than Dongho!!” The tall boy became distressed at the accusation. He’d rather lock himself back inside of the disc for life than to do something so appalling.

Speak of the devil. Dongho hurried to crutch his way over to intrude on the conversation. Hearing his own name called out from afar definitely meant that he was automatically part of the conversation. He wasn’t going to let anyone talk behind his back like that.

Aaron was surprised to see his flat mate rocking the crutches again.. could it be, because of- “What you looking at you punk?” Dongho raised his chin.

The two other males closed in, surrounding Aaron from both sides. The timid male bowed once and ran off.

“What did you guys talk about?” Dongho shot a look to his boyfriend, trying to pretend not to be interested.

“Are you perhaps jealous?” The taller boy angled the corners of his lips into a proud smirk. “Pfft..” Dongho rolled his eyes, the angry vein on his neck obvious to Minhyun. 

The taller male pulled him into a love filled back hug, pressing him onto the counter in a way that seemed a little too harsh, demanding even.

“Hey, calm down a bit you prick. There are other people living here and not just us.” Dongho scolded the boy who had now placed his chin over his chin, warms in a tight lock around his waist.

If anyone saw them right now he would probably die of shame, Dongho wasn’t used to displaying his affection in public places like this. It felt mean to the other people just trying to live their lives within the same small space.

“If it was just the two of us.. I’d be eating you up over this counter right now.” Minhyun teased Donghos earlobe with his the tip of his tongue, making his entire stomach flip upside down in an instant.

“Where did you even learn things like this, you fiend.” Dongho cursed under his breath, eyelids twitching in agony. “Go shower first.” He added, Minhyun still smelled like of the last night, it was bothersome.

“You coming with me?” Minhyun squeezed him. “As if. You are going after me.” Dongho shrugged, his ears made red.

 

For a brief half an hour Dongho was finally freed of his roommate. Using the time wisely to play video games in his room by himself before Minhyun comes back and demands Dongho to plug in the second controller.

Minhyun sucked at games, he was tired of playing with him.

Nayoung busted into the room without a knock, startling the male. He hadn’t seen her since yesterday, after what went down last night, he was sure his flat mate would not look at him the same way as she did before. Yet she appeared pretty unbothered by it actually.

“Dongho have you seen my study CD’s?” The female squat to dig around the pile of garbage gathered on the floor. The boy quickly tossed the filthy bedsheets under his bed away for her cruel judging eyes.

“Unless Kyulkyung misplaced them I’ve no idea.” He answered.

Minhyun appeared in the room shower towel tied around his neck, looking around to see what the ruckus was about.

Nayoung had seemingly found it, but upon opening it, the wrong disc was placed inside. “Oh! it has to be here somewhere?” She started to pop up all of the cases one after another in search for her missing treasure, making Dongho agitated about the mess created.

She came to open the game case of the cursed disc that Minhyun had once been trapped inside of. The short male wanted to warn her not to touch it. But in an instant the case was open, the disc fell from the case.

There was a sound, a sound of plastic being ripped, Dongho did not at all like the sound of that. Neither did Minhyun, he covered his mouth with both hands to cover a scream.

“Woah, sorry about that.” She held the disc up, it appeared to be still in one piece. She carelessly locked the disc back inside, opening the next.

Dongho wanted to shout at her, but she wouldn’t understand. He turned to Minhyun, but the man was gone.

Dongho panicked, his crutches falling to the floor.

The male who just stood next to him had disappeared into thin air. His heart raced, it couldn’t be.

Dongho ran out of his room looking around, the kitchen and living room was empty as well. He used his remaining strength to try finding the missing boy in the bathroom. His leg giving out against the wall along the way.

He stumbled into the shower room and there he was. He cried out in relief.

Minhyun sat on the floor knees pulled up to his face, he was shaking.

“Cold.. cold.. its so cold.” He repeated under his breath, Dongho could swear he could see it.

“Are you okay?” The shorter male asked in desperation. Minhyun couldn’t answer his eyes wide and ridden with terror. Something was off.

The longer Dongho looked at him, the more he could notice a faint difference. The male had become see through, it was barely noticeable, but it was still there if you focused hard enough. He held the boys hand, the outline of his own hand visible through the Minhyuns pale fingers.

Minhyuns eyes watered. “I don’t want to die.”

“You are not going to die, shut up you moron.” Dongho cupped the boys face to force him to listen to him. Minhyun bit his lip almost hard enough for it to turn white, he held his fear and nodded in response. Dongho couldn’t be wrong.

Minhyun tried to stand up, but his body had grown so tired he could barely stand on his own. “Am I going to go back into the disc?” Minhyun worried.

“I don’t know. No you are not, calm down.” Dongho put the man over his shoulder bringing him back to his room to find out what had happened to the disc.

It hadn’t cracked, but the scratch mark was quite obvious. Dongho doubted if the game could even read be anymore like this. He didn’t want to try while Minhyun was in the room, propped up on the bed, but he really didn’t have a better choice.

The game console swallowed the disc, there was an awful loud cracking sound coming from the screen. Minhyun felt another mayor chill run down his spine, it was almost painful, like being pricked with hundred needles at once.

“Disc Error.”

A dry sob escaped the mouth of Minhyun, he was fucked.

Dongho was boiling with anger, he wanted to scream and break everything in his path. This was so unfair, he didn’t know what to do. Dongho had no idea know what would happen to Minhyun from now on, or if maybe anything at all. He decided waiting for it to pass, perhaps Minhyun would be better by tomorrow.

 

The next morning Minhyun only felt more tired than the day before, and the faint transparency was still there. The tall male laid on his back, cracking a tiny smile at Dongho. “How bad is it?” He asked. “It’s getting better.” Dongho lied.

“Liar.” Minhyun chuckled throwing a weak slap at his friend. “How so you feel?” The short male made himself busy by ruffling the pillows around the ill male.

“I feel awful.” Minhyun breathed out with a heavy sigh. His mind was filled with scary thoughts, but overall he felt remotely calm. The fact that he was not a real human to begin with made it easier for him to accept his fate. He hoped that Dongho would perhaps see it the same way. However, the other male was in denial. 

“You’re going to get better soon.” Dongho avoided looking into the eyes of Minhyun as he made his promise. He cursed at this stupid situation.

Dongho stepped out for a bit not being able to bear looking at Minhyuns gloomy face any longer, it made him angry. 

Upon leaving the room he ran almost face with into Kyulkyung, who was also upset, how ever her source of agitation was over the broken disc dispute, she was demanding it back.

“Let me into your room, I am taking it back.” She watched Donghos hand still tighten gripped onto the doorknob to purposely block her way.

“You can’t go inside, Minhyun is sick.” The male looked to his feet. “What’s wrong with him?” The sunken look on Donghos face had made her genuinely concerned.

“Can you let me have it?” Donghos ignored her question. His voice was soft, he didn’t wish to put up a fight anymore.

“No way! I told you that game was precious to me, I can’t even find another copy of it online!” She wanted to give it out to him, but there was this unexplainable a sense of mayor sadness in his eyes. She lowered her voice.

“Its precious to me too. Its precious to both Minhyun and me.” Dongho explained, the facial expression female turned puzzled. 

Her eyebrows knitted together in another fit of anger, she was probably going to call Dongho out for his bullshit on this. Dongho was tired, he didn’t want to hide it anymore. He just wished to keep the disc.

“The game with a character that looks exactly like Minhyun, sounds exactly like Minhyun, and has the exact same name as him.” His words made Kyulkyungs skin grow with goosebumps, for her it felt like some kind of sick Déjà vu. No, worse.

“Can he keep it?” Dongho asked again raising his sights to Kyulkyung. He had this crazed sad stare that she had never seen on him before. “Dongho what the hell is this?” She uttered in disbelief.

“Can I? Please.” He plead.

“Go ahead.” Kyulkyung swallowed on her words, something was very wrong about this entire conversation. She couldn’t put all of this together at once. It was crazy.

There was no way Minhyun was the same person from the game, that’s literally impossible. Before she could ask for confirmation, the door shut closed in her face.

 

“Why are you getting up? Lay down you are tired.” Dongho almost dropped his cup of fast food watching Minhyun raise from bed.

“What’s the point if just lay here all day, that is only going to make me more exhausted.” Minhyun chuckled rubbing his eye. “I’m used to the fatigue by now, It’s fine. Besides, I want to do other stuff too.” He added.

“Like what?” Dongho grew agitated.

“You know.. stuff.” The bastard smirked. Even in an awful situation like this, he found a way to get himself worked up.

For Minhyun this was pretty much life or death situation, and if he really was going to disappear, he might as well spend his last of days by having fun, rather than just sulk.

“Maybe it will heal me.” Minhyun made a proud face to Dongho, who pretended to gag face heavy with faked disgust. Dongho gave in, crawling in bed to cuddle with his prize. However the hands of the other man kept wandering elsewhere wanting more than just petty snuggles.

Dongho flinched from feeling a whole hand grip his butt. “Hehe.” The culprit giggled not even attempting to hide his guilt in the slightest.

Soon enough both of their pants had flown, both of them left naked waist down. Minhyuns blushing red cheeks were more evident on his face now more than ever, his skin sickly and pale. The short male felt another wave of anxiety coming up again. Snapping out of it as son as other male smacked him for showing signs of sadness.

The tall male fell down against the pillow invitingly widening his legs apart. “You wanna give this a go?” He purred. The guy didn’t have much strength left in him, so it kind of made sense. At least this time Donghos ass could finally catch a break for once.

The short male yanked Minhyuns hips up away from the mattress to properly angle himself in line with the other body.

The male had a perfectly smooth chest, almost like it had been built out of marble. His tummy forming into a cute little bump from being bent upwards like this, twitching at touch. All of this soon to be slick with sweat, he couldn’t wait. Dongho felt breathless.

“Are you gonna put it in any time soon?” Minhyun reopened this eyes to complain about whatever was taking the other man so long to do this. Dongho realized the accidental pause, rushing to proceed. This surprised his friend when he pressed a digit inside without any warning, it was difficult at first, but after much soothing the digits were free gliding in circles.

“Your fingernails are long you punk.” Minhyun raised his head to complain, his forehead already a waterfall of sweat. He was getting all worked up just from fingers alone, mouth opening and closing to put out words, yet soon enough not even syllables would come past his lips. 

Dongho wanted to ruffle the boys hair. He was so quiet and calm, taking it very well. It almost made Dongho want to reward the male by calling him a good boy out loud, but that just sounded like something way too perverse for him to say.

He was nervous to make mistakes, so instead of just going with the flow, he did exactly what felt the best for himself the last time. Hoping Minhyun wouldn’t notice Dongho copying him.

Another digit eased into the tall boy, both of them opening and closing inside like a pair of scissors, then twirling and sliding out. Minhyun opened his eyes wanting to whine for more, making the shorter boy without hesitation supply him with the digits again on command.

The taller boy held his moans, biting down on his tongue. Accidentally or on purpose, Dongho kept stabbing at the best spot each time. He wanted to be roll up and be small, wriggle deeper into the sheets where nobody could see him like this, in bliss.

Dongho removed his fingers to replace them with something grater. Realizing this, Minhyun panicked, he wanted to grip at the sheets, bite at the pillow, anything just to prepare himself for what is to come.

“Are you scared?” Dongho mocked him, a sound of plastic tearing rang into Minhyuns ears like an alarm, the other man was already making himself ready.

“No. No, I’m not, I want it.” He shook his head, thighs trembling in high anticipation. He helplessly try to spread himself even further apart, his fingers stretching at the edges of his puckered entrance for Dongho to see. “Here, here. Hurry.” He cried.

The short male wasted no time to answer the plea, his own body suffering from such a sight. Minhyun let his dry pants go, feeling his boyfriend move within him, he was so filled with heat.

Dongho didn’t put in full effort into his movements, fearing to hurt the male while he was in such a weak state. Minhyun however, didn’t appear to care about it too much, the burning sensation actually felt good. He used all of his leg power to jerk himself even further onto the length. The other male soon got the memo taking over to make both ends meet.

“Hey?” The weaker male interrupted. Dongho stopped all movement leaning in just to hear that his boyfriend had to say.

“Since you can see through my body right now, can you see yourself inside of me?” Minhyun chuckled at the though.

“Don’t ruin the mood..” Dongho scolded, he was in fact trying not to look at that part.

“Why? I think that’s pretty hot.” He continued.

“Only you can like something as morbid as that.” Dongho rolled his eyes away flustered even more. Shortly, going back to the scheduled programming after the interruption.

Doing this in the brand new fresh sheets felt like such a shame, especially now since Dongho had tucked all of his best covers on top of his friend in a silly attempt to heal the illness. It was now coming back to both of them, they were almost dying of heat.

Donghos grip on the other boys thighs was becoming more difficult, his flesh washed wet from sweating. His own legs didn’t look any better, he could feel his bottom squishing cheek to cheek, each time he thrust forwards.

The length of the taller boy was steaming, red and angry to be held. Dongho sent his hand to the rescue making the thing throb in his hands upon touch. One wet drip chasing another rained down in-between fingers as he pulled it into a tight tug.

Minhyuns eyes teared up feeling his release coming up, in return, he could see the veins starting to protrude on Donghos neck. A sign that both of them had neared their limit. Dongho was the first one to fall soft into the sheets with a groan, giving Minhyun a lazy hand, as a compromise.

Dongho had already forgotten what this was all about, getting ready to doze off right there on Minhyuns shoulder without a care. The tall boy shook him awake, rolling on top of him to grind against his stomach, making Dongho even more dirty with things other than just sweat.

The tall male had collapsed over Dongho soon after that. Warmth pooling onto Donghod stomach, following each one of the dents in his skin flowing away into the sheets. There was a lot of it.

The tall boy felt like he had gotten better now, he was unsure, perhaps his mind was just playing tricks on him. But somehow laying next to Dongho like this made him feel more energized than ever, or at least it did mentally.

Minhyun turned out to be the one to pull the bed covers over the both of them, once their bodies had cooled. To protect themselves from the annoying chill as the room slowly froze down. 

The air was filthy, it smelled like both of them combined, but neither of them had the power to reach to open the window. Arms and legs already tucked in and ready to sleep.

They guessed it would be up to which ever unfortunate bastard opens the door first thing tomorrow. Possibly even to find them in this same position as well.

Minhyun cuddled up under Donghos thick arms shutting his eyes for a better tomorrow. Unaware of the high suspicion surrounding him, by almost every other person in the flat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the end, thank you to those that have silently read this story and played along till now, ill put my final thoughts on the last chapter. thank you!
> 
> chapter tw: descriptions of injury, implied murder and death.
> 
> tee-hee.

Minhyun fluttered his eyelashes open bit by bit, trying to focus on the person eyes wide glaring at him inches away from his face. Dongho blinked back with the same intensity. It was just this fool.

Minhyun shook the male off his body with all the strength he still had. He felt light headed upon sitting up straight, but yesterdays fatigue had somewhat gone down. This could be been a good sign.

“Good morning!” Dongho cheered. His laugh reminded Minhyun of baby laughter, it sounded really loud and silly.

“What’s up with you?” Minhyun pondered about why the male was being so joyful this morning. “Nothing, just looking at you.” Dongho extended his arms for a hug, his big pouty eyes begging for it.

The male was so blatantly in love it was almost vile. Minhyun pretended to scoff running away from the hug, unwilling to give in to Donghos needs, as payback for the times he had been rejected.

Today was a sunlit day outside, the cold weather had gone for now. Minhyun would love to go outside, as long as it wasn’t freezing. Winter was something he had never experienced before and quite frankly, he never wanted to experience it again.

He considered using the change in environment to go outside, as lame as it sounded this might be his last chance.

He looked back to Dongho still tugging onto his arm, helplessly trying to signal that he needs a hug.

The male was in denial, Minhyun was set to disappear from his life. Even if it didn’t happen right now, Minhyun knew very well that he was not a real person. His whole existence was reliant on a tiny flat piece of plastic. Who knows what might happen in the future.

Minhyun was real, he stood and breathed before Dongho. He was warm and sweet, just like any other person. In the eyes of the short male he was real enough, the science behind it didn’t matter.

“Hey, can we go take a walk today?” Minhyun rose from the bed eagerly. “Are you sure? Don’t you feel weak?” Dongho worried.

“I’m feeling stronger now!” Minhyun lied. “Besides, I have a whole list of stuff I wanna do with you once outside.” He had the other male convinced.

Dongho was blinded by Minhyuns words, the man had told him exactly what he had wanted to hear. That his boyfriend had gotten better. He was happier than ever, stumbling to the ground to hurry socks onto his feet.

 

Dongho walked faster on his crutches than Minhyun did on his own two feet, it he tried to walk normally they’d probably collapse underneath him in two different directions. He was cautious.

Dongho looked back at Minhyun lagging behind, the tall male seemed mortified to have his friend catch him weak and unable to move quickly, after he had just told him he was fine. Dongho growled, bouncing over to the man to lend him one of his crutches.

“Hehe, thanks.” Minhyun apologized, earing a scoff from his friend. The both men walked side by side each one with their own crutch, it was a funny sight for the onlookers.

The air was cold. Minhyun hated it.

“You wanna go grab some ice cream?” Dongho jokingly suggested noticing the row of goosebumps crawling up Minhyuns neck. He wanted to kiss them away, but now was not the time.

In that moment, Minhyun saw a public transport bus drive by. It gave him an idea, he wouldn’t have to walk much and they could still enjoy the scenery through its window.

“Hey, Dongho.” He voiced. “Hm?” The short man woke from his day dream, lips pressed together in a thin line.

“I always have wanted to ride one.” Minhyun pointed his chin at the bus turning the corner.

“You have?” Dongho asked in genuine surprise. “Shut up.” Minhyun chuckled feeling called out.

Dongho sat patiently on the bus station bench waiting for the vehicle to arrive, right beside tall Minhyun. The male really wanted to get an ice cream instead, but despite that, he’d do anything for this prick.

“Your field of existence has gotten so big that if I ever wanted to get rid of you, I’d gave to launch you into the space.” Dongho threw him a threat. The male just laughed agreeing. Luckily, space rockets were way out of his pocket.

The bus arrived and they stepped inside, Minhyun snatched the window seat without thinking, smirking at the defeated Dongho.

This bus wouldn’t go too far, they were meant to get off when it was done circling the neighborhood. Dongho was quite proud to show his boyfriend the best scenery of the city, even though Minhyun was excited just by the sight of trees and street posts alone, he was truly the odd one out.

The shorter male rest his head on the shoulder of the tall boy, their hands grew together in a tight squeeze, like they were always meant to hold onto each other this way. Minhyun seemed not to notice the other man land on his shoulder, he was too busy staring out of the window as the sun showered over the buildings, void of expression.

The rooftops shined in reflective light, the city was sparkling.

Minhyun finally snapped out of it once Dongho began snoring, making a loud pig noise.

“How far more does this thing go?” Minhyun worried, he had lost counts of all the turns the bus had taken.

Dongho woke up, catching himself with his mouth open across Minhyuns neck. “It will loop around in just few more streets and then head back.” He nervously chuckled, hoping nobody else on the bus had noticed his mishap.

Minhyun grew tense. This was so far from his home already, he did not know how much further his body would be able to go before it begins to fade. Dongho realized the source of Minhyuns fear and he too began to worry.

The hands of the tall man trembled, Dongho turned to look at them, holding them in his tight grip in order to soothe the man. There was nothing to worry about, he told himself.

“Dongho!” Minhyuns voice came out sharp. Before the other youth could look, in an instant Minhyuns hand became more faint. The bus was going fast.

He hopped up to his two feet in a yell to tell the driver to stop immediately. The driver hit the breakes, making the bus yank back with all passengers freaking out. Dongho looked back to his seat, it was empty.

Minhyun was gone, and nobody had even noticed a thing. It was like it didn’t make any difference in their lives.

The male had to be around here somewhere, perhaps transparent, invisible. He had to be over here somewhere. Donghos eyes darted every corner of the bus, the others giving him dirty looks.

Dongho rushed off the bus desperate to look for his missing friend, he called out yet there was no response.

He froze feeling a gush of warm wind hit against him, big enough to make the crumpled leaves on he rustle against the pavement. It almost felt like a whisper, the warmth on his skin like touch. It was certainly him. And in a less than a second he was gone already, becoming one with the wind.

Dongho stood there, frozen still unable to accept what had just became of the boy he loved so dearly. The bus took off leaving him all alone. The male cried out, this cannot be.

 

Dongho burst through the doors of his flat, he had run all the way back home on his crutches alone. His leg was sore all over, he shouldn’t have run, Minhyun would have hated him for it.

The distressed wheezed, his horrid breaths had stuck somewhere midway in-between his throat and lungs. He rushed to his room where the disc laid. Minhyun had to be trapped inside once more.

He inserted the game into the console, waiting for it to boot, only to be shown the same error screen from before, the game wouldn’t run.

Dongho tried again and again, polishing the disc against his jacket and blowing hot breaths on it, desperate for it to start up. Just once.

He cried at his monitor, no matter how many times he had done it, the disc was dead. Dongho couldn’t help, but to yell at the top of his lungs. His chest tied in painful knots.

Kyulkyung rushed in to curse at him, but found the lone man collapsed on the floor squirming in agonizing pain. His eyes bloodshot, and huge. He began to gag, sick to his stomach the male felt like he might throw up any second.

Minhyun was gone, and the disc had been broken.

She tried to put the two together, but it still sounded unreal. It was so horrifying to imagine what had happened. She squat down to help him, but there wasn’t much she could do, to calm him.

Another pair of arms reached from behind to help Dongho sit back up and to prevent him from vomiting. Aaron was the one who had held him up straight, he too had realized something horrible had happened. Minhyun had left Dongho.

He bit his lips as if he had something to say, he was hesitating. “Now or never.” Aaron thought.

“Is this about Minhyun?” Aaron mustered up the courage and the right words to finally ask, although by then the limp bundle of man had already become entirely unresponsive.

Minhyuns name rang familiar in his ears, he turned to give Aaron attention. He was stuck in this strange, almost comatose like state, completely out of it. He did his best to keep his eyes on the short man.

“I wanted you tell you this before but-“ Aaron was cut off mid word as Dongho unexpectedly grabbed him by the shirt of his collar. “Speak now!!” He ordered.

“He- he- he is on a list of missing persons.” Aaron stuttered, petrified of Donghos tight grip. Kyulkyung was too afraid to interrupt, too confused to ask.

“What?!” The man yelled, his face boiling red with anger, he did not understand.

“Hwang Minhyun went missing a year before the release of that game.” Aaron nudged his jaw to the side pointing at the TV monitor.

“How do you know this?- No-.. Just continue.” Dongho swallowed on the gag of spit stuck in his throat, letting go of Aarons shirt.

“He in fact is credited for an canceled game made by a large game company that had made ones just like this. They had used his likeness for the design and voice over of the main character.” Aaron explained.

“I don’t care! Get to the point!” Dongho became angry again, the veins on his throat almost exploding.

“That game is the last thing on his resume, it was canceled, because he had gone missing.” Aaron concluded his research findings.

Dongho had hoped the short male would give him more clues, more leads. But instead he just ended up becoming more confused and frusturated.

If Minhyun had once been a real person, but then he gone missing. Perhaps that is why somehow his soul had been trapped in the disc. But how?

“What is the address, what is the company called?” Dongho threatened Aaron to find out more. 

Maybe someone working there knew, if the game had never been made, then how the hell did it even end up in his shelf.

“I’ll come with you!” Kyulkyung offered, being afraid her friend might have had gone mad.

Dongho ignored he plea, grabbing the disc as proof and running out the door to find who ever did this to Minhyun.

His leg was hurting badly, he could barely stand it anymore. The male would keep leaping from crutch to crutch, managing to catch another bus on his way there.

He arrived to the building of the company who had supposedly made the game, it looked like a big prestige one located in the heart of the city. Not some random garage shack.

Dongho ran in, passing everyone who tried to stop him. He was relentless. The boy rushed up the steps to get a floor higher. 

Once he lifted his hurting leg for the next step it quickly gave away, slipping limp against the edge of the step. Donghos vision turned red. He had fallen face first onto the steps, yet some how caught himself from further damage.

He hurried to open the disc case, smiling in relief upon seeing that the disc nested inside had not been cracked. He shut the case and looked down his bad leg had horrifically scraped the step. It didn’t stop him however, nothing did.

“Who here is in charge?” Dongho interrupted the office workers.

“Do I need to call someone sir?” A worker noticed the distressed male struggling to stand even with the help of the crutches. “Yeah, who ever runs this place, someone who has been working here since 2008.” Dongho ordered.

The male was seated down in a quieter part of the office, nobody could really figure out what was the deal with him, so they just told him to wait.

An older man emerged into the room, appeared to be seemingly sympathetic towards Dongho, after hearing all the fuss about how he had broken in with his leg busted, just to find someone important.

“You work here since 2008?” Was the first thing Dongho asked seeing the man arrive. He pushed to stand from his seat, but a sting in his leg made him hiss out in pain. The older man carefully gestured him to keep sitting.

“Yes? What is the matter?” The man was puzzled. Dongho handed him the game case, hoping he’d recognize it. “Any idea which one of you made it?” He begged.

The man observed the disc, it was strange, it didn’t look like any of the game releases his company had put out in the past ten years. Yet it clearly had the signature branding and same style casing as all other games.

“Is this legitimate?” The man was surprised to see it for the first time. “Yes. Hwang Minhyun. Actor, or whatever, Hwang Minhyun starred in this game as a character.” Dongho stuttered, struggling to explain.

The mans eyes lit up, that name did ring a bell. He started to remember. “We had a project ten years ago, featuring a male model in the game. It was like a PR thing to tie in thing with his acting debut.” He spoke, baffled by the disc.

“Cut to the chase, what happened to him?” Dongho became a little more compassionate, finally he had found someone who had an idea of who Minhyun was.

“He started dating someone at the company, but It bacame the talk of the town later on when the guy working here had been dumped by Hwang. And right after that Hwang went missing. It was so weird we had to cancel the game, police even suspected our employee.” The man scratched the back of his neck.

“The guy? Who was the guy he dated?” Dongho became surprised to hear this for the first time.

“One of our lead software developers, we called him by his initials, but I’ve long forgotten his real name. He was absolutely heartbroken and wouldn’t come in to work anymore. He started showing up after Minhyun went missing though.” The older male rose from his seat to try to find his file, he had become invested in this case as well.

“He being so strange, he’d stay in the office overnight on the computers. But yet he hadn’t made any progress on other tasks assigned to him. We had to fire him, because we found out he had been working to finish the game in secret.” The male pulled out the employee file, looking to remember the employees real name.

“He was obsessed with his missing ex-boyfriend, making an entire game just dedicated to him. We reported it to police, but they couldn’t connect it, so we just let him go.” The man bought the file to Dongho.

“Where does this bastard live?” Dongho gritted his teeth. If this is the right guy who made the game, then he must know what the hell happened to Minhyun.

“He no longer lived in the address listed in his file by the time we fired him. The breakup had been rough, so he moved into his own studio living near this area. I don’t know if he still owns it, its been years and we never contacted him.” The employer worried.

“Are you looking for him?” He asked. “I’m looking for Minhyun.” Dongho got up, heading out to the address of the said studio.

Even if the bastard had moved out, Dongho still had his record that he could show to the police. The guy was dead meat already.

 

People offered Dongho for first aid, because of his leg, but honestly it didn’t feel that bad anymore. He had lost all his strength in it however. Limping slowly towards the said location. His leg was trembling and burning at times, but it was nothing compared to his run from before.

He stepped onto the bus to drive for just one station, fearing he wouldn’t be able to take the few extra steps. There were a bit of people in the bus already, so he stood. 

His leg felt weird and tingly, he felt a rush of warmth run down to his ankle, he knew exactly what it was. Just as he was about to get off someone called him out.

“Hey don’t you think to pay the bus fee?” Dongho cracked a tiny sad smile. The person calling him out looked down to Donghos feet, blood seeping through his jeans. The man armed with the crutches hopped off.

The building Minhyuns ex lived in was somewhat under construction, yet the first floor was open for visitors. Dongho stepped in to find himself in front of the security counter.

“Im looking for someone who might be living in 153.” Dongho was out of breath again.

The old woman behind the counter scrolled through her computer. “Nobody lives in 153. A man that owns the space paid years in advance for storage, but he hasn’t shown up.” She answered, it was fairly odd to herself.

“For how long has he been gone?” Dongho grew worried. “Dunno, I’ve never checked him in since I started working here and that was years ago.” She commented, fascinated by the receipts.

“Can you get in contact with him?” Dongho pleaded. “We sent out a notice, but he hasn’t shown up yet. Sometimes people just dumb their stuff in a storage room and forget. Or move far away and just don’t care anymore I guess.” She bit on her fingernail.

“If you know him you can go there and check for yourself, that said floor is going to get emptied out soon for renovation, so all the stuff will be thrown out within a week or so. You arrived just in time.” The woman handed him a fateful key. Dongho had really been lucky this time. He decided to take the key and look for more clues.

The floor was abandoned, but somehow Dongho felt like they guy could be possibly still living here in secret. It does sound like a crazy thought, but who the hell knows, he did sound crazy though. Maybe the guy would come out wielding an axe at him.

He pressed the key into the lock, the door opened with a gush of nasty air flooding outside. He closed the door behind him looking for a light switch.

The ten year old bulb buzzed and blinked until it finally ignited the windowless room with proper light.

Dongho froze in horror.

A person lied on the floor dressed in a dark brown coat, his first thought was that it could be Minhyun. But yet the bundle was too small to be him. He moved closer, it did not look like a human.

It was a skeleton.

Dongho jumped away cursing the nastiest words that came to mind. On the floor lied an old corpse, that had been locked in here for who knows how long.

He was struck with fear, what if the corpse was Minhyun. What if that crazy bastard had locked him in here to starve to death.

No it can’t be. Minhyuns ex was still using the room long after the mans disappearance, he could’ve easily escaped or even yelled for help to outside.

This corpse had to be the same guy then, if he had not showed up in years, then this must be him. But why, why did he end up like this.

Dongho suddenly grew into another fit of rage. This man was the only person who knew what had happened to his boyfriend. The only one responsible. But he was just laying there, dead.

The bastard had just locked himself in from inside and died. Heartless prick. He had made the game to probably cursed Minhyuns soul inside of it to forever torment him for breaking up. 

With each person that was to play the dating game, Minhyun would be forced to fall in love, only to be left heart broken once the player sells the game away to the next person he is forced to fall in love with. Again and again. Until Dongho had temporarily broken the curse.

Dongho shout at the body crying out in pain. Pain that had been doubled from before. He could not stand anymore, falling onto the hard floor.

He held that stupid disc in his hands, a relic that once held Minhyun. Maybe his soul was still trapped inside with no way out. Or maybe it was already gone.

He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.

Suddenly, Dongho remembered the book Minhyun had been reading ‘The Portrait of Dorian Gray’ or something like that. At the end of the story it was revealed that the only way to free the soul of the main character from the object it had been linked to, was to destroy it, in return killing the character.

Dongho felt like that was his only option left, if he were to break the disc maybe Minhyuns soul would be let free and he could return to the human world. But maybe it would free his soul by killing him. Either was it seemed like the only right thing to do.

He reached the disc above his head with his final ounces of strength. Crying out loud, because he just could not force himself to do it.

He apologized at least a hundred times and told Minhyuns spirit that he loved him a half more dozen times more. Squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for the plastic to be crushed in his hands.

The disk snapped, a thin line of plastic dust particles flew away into the air. 

Yet, nothing happened, absolutely nothing had changed. He cried again in much sorrow, until his vision became less and less and soon he had fainted.

 

He saw bright light, colors then shapes, a scene of the city street appeared before him. Dongho was in a dream. Yet the dream was strange, he was seeing out of the eyes of Minhyun himself.

The tall boy stomped his cold feet standing right outside an abandoned building construction, as if he was looking around for someone. The building looked familiar to Dongho. This is where he would come to hide out after school as a child. But that was a long ago, and the building had been long since finished by now.

This scene was probably from the past. But why was Minhyun here?

The boy received a call on his phone picking up to another male voice. “What on earth do you have to say to me? And in a shady place like this?” Minhyun seemed annoyed with the caller, hanging up and heading inside the unlit building by himself.

The tall male heard some noises coming from upstairs, so he angrily charged the steps to track the caller who had lured him out here. It was not who he was looking for though.

It was a young boy wearing a school uniform, Dongho recognized the youth, it was himself. He was seeming his younger self through eyes Minhyuns.

Young Dongho haven’t had noticed Minhyun making an appearance. He sat on the ledge of a balcony with earphones in.

“Hey you! That’s dangerous!” Minhyun called out the kid, instead startling him. In surprise the young boy instinctively landed his hand back behind him to support his escape. His hand had landed on nothing, the boy fell backwards over the same balcony.

Guilty, Minhyun ran to see how long was the fall, finding the young student at least two floors down all the way down to the basement level.

The boy woke on his stomach in a pool of mud and old leaves, in fact it had been the horrific pain ravishing through his body that had woken him up. He streamed in agonizing pain, looking back over his shoulder to see his own leg mangled like a rag hanging off from his knee.

“Don’t try to move! I’ll go get help for you alright? Everything is going to be okay!” Minhyun yelled down the pit. The boy could barely look up to see who was trying to help him, the daylight around him blocking clear view of the mans face. The student felt himself slowly pass out from the pain as he waited.

Minhyun hurried to find his caller, accidentally bumping into him within the further end of the second floor.

“Hey! There is a boy that just fell off a ledge, we gotta help him!!–“ Minhyun had found the man.

Before he could even react, a wooden board swung right into the side of his head, with a loud crack. His ex had fulfilled his revenge.

Minhyun fell to the floor his body twitching and trembling. Only then his ex boyfriend had fully realized what he had just orchestrated. Minhyun would never forgive him for this.

The male squat down to see if the man was still breathing, his body had long stopped seizing, but the breath was still there. He was relieved.

All he had wanted was only to show Minhyun the disc of the game he had made about him, maybe it would impress him. Perhaps even earn him back. But right then something evil had come over him, the oh so familiar footsteps had triggered nothing but hatred in him. And the plank had been just in arms reach.

The man with the weapon was conflicted, he regretted it, yet what he had done somehow felt morbidly felt right. He was too much overtaken by shock to even think straight past this point. 

He had to hide Minhyun, in order to give himself enough time to run from the cops, before Minhyun could get back up. If he could get up that is.

He lifted the tall boy in his arms and tumbled him over the edge into the same pit. Surprised to look down and see another person beside Minhyuns fallen body. The culprit decided to leg it, clutching the disc to his chest.

Young Dongho slowly regained his consciousness. Only to find another person laid down next to him only inches away from his head, staring right at him. He was terrified, he couldn’t move as his legs had been now rendered useless.

The man gave the youth a weak smile, noticing the fear on his face. “It’s gonna be alright.. help will be here soon.” Minhyun calmed the boy, his voice too soft to be able to pronounce all of the hard syllables. The tall male snuggled closer to him, sharing the warmth of his coat.

The strangers voice felt weirdly calming, enough for the student to cause his eyes to fall shut, letting himself slip away into the darkness once more.

Dongho remembers being found later that day and being taken to hospital, yet he never heard of the man laying beside him. They had only found one person laying on the bottom of the pit. All this time, he couldn’t even remember that there was another person. Until now.

The dream was over.

“Dongho! Dongho wake up, please!” He heard cries of someone in distress trying wake him up. However he was too disoriented to process his surroundings to well past this point, head spinning from the pressure.

Upon opening his eyes he was pleased to see Minhyun cuddling his limp body in his arms like a doll. It appeared that were both still within the same small storage room, it made the male realize that this was not a dream. This was real.

Recognizing the familiar annoying face glaring at him made the guy burst out the biggest cheekiest smile. “Snap out of it idiot..” Minhyun chuckled despite the rainfall of ugly tears streaming down his face.

“You are a real boy now, Pinocchio.” Dongho mocked the male, his eyelids drooping right back down over his eyes. “Shut up!” Minhyun sniffled, he was worried out of his mind about the male.

“You didn’t have to run, you idiot, you’ve hurt yourself so badly.” Minhyun wouldn’t stop crying in relief Dongho was even conscious. He blamed no one, but himself for this.

All of that useless sobbing was so unnecessary and annoying. Dongho soon fell asleep yet again for another dream.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything around Dongho flashed to white, fast forwarding into near future where he’d be yawning himself awake bound to a hospital bed. 

He had collapsed of exhaustion, spending the last few days laying down in hospital.

The count of how many days had passed was not something that he had kept track of, but judging by the smell of dried of flower it could’ve been at least a week since.

The vision burned back to full colour, yet he couldn’t turn his head just yet. Dongho darted his eyes to his side instead, following sound of wet sniffles beside his him.

Minhyun was crying again. Dongho turned his head to the male and threw him an angry look, shaming him for being such a cry baby.

The tall male was the one who had called ambulance for Dongho, thus he had instantly gotten himself in trouble for failing to provide a form of identification once the police questioned him about the found body.

But that was not the only of his troubles.

Turns out, while Minhyun had been trapped in the game he had forgotten all about his real life self, including people like his parents and friends. Instead his memories had replaced by false ones that were written for his in game character.

This could perhaps could be explained, by theorizing that the man had somehow involuntarily absorbed himself into the game to prevent his soul from dying. The real life Minhyun and the game Minhyun had merged together becoming one and the same.

Or at least that’s the way he imagined it, other than trying to come up with a more complex chemical explanation.

However, the memory came back to him fairly quickly, instantly almost. While Dongho was asleep, he soon met up with his parents, they had never even once given up the chance of finding their son again. And had even kept his belongings in one place, for him to one day return. 

However, Minhyun was not too upset about losing ten entire years of his life, although a lot had changed. On the bright side, at least he had the chance to be with Dongho now, for real. And it was totally worth all of that trouble.

Since he could not explain where he had been for the past few years, his doctors concluded he was suffering a case of amnesia. He could trick them into believing him by recalling exactly what happened on the day he had gone missing. It was pretty convincing, since the memories of being knocked in the noggin by a plank were still sharp and fresh in his memory.

 

After escaping his soul trap, the body of Minhyun had become somewhat more realistic; his dark brown hair had gone even darker, once marble smooth pale complexion had turned into a pretty tan skin, including all of his old marks and bruises from his childhood that reappeared on his body. Dongho liked him even more this way, to him it meant that this was truly the real thing. Not even mentioning how mind bogglingly beautiful he was.

 

Dongho got himself together to step out of the bed, he really hated laying in beds at this point, his backside felt sore from sleeping flat glued to the mattress.

Minhyun let out a gasp, trying to prevent Dongho from getting up. He had not healed yet, he wasn’t ready to.

The short male wasn’t a fool, he could not feel his leg anymore. He knew that the wheelchair in the corner of the room was permanent. 

Yet It seemed like Minhyun was the one grieving over it way more than Dongho himself did, to him it was just more bothersome than anything.

“Aw, c’mon quit crying, at least it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Dongho mocked the tearful man who felt more than just responsible.

He uncovered the bedsheet to peek at his bruised limb hidden in a bandage, it felt numb and foreign below the knee. When he’d try to lift it his toe wound barely twitch in response. His muscles stiff and unresponsive.

“Dongho, because of me..-“ Minhyun began to sob.

However, the injured man did not want to hear any of it. He cupped the cheeks of his friend tightly in his hands squishing them around in his palms to forcefully mold Minhyuns facial expression into anything, but that.

If it wasn’t for Minhyun he would’ve frozen to death in that pit. If it wasn’t for Minhyun he would’ve died in that storage chamber. If there was no Minhyun he would most likely be dead, besides, he already felt like dying whenever the male would skip a day of visiting him at the hospital.

“Are you done?” Dongho asked the squish squeezed in his hands, it orderly nodded to him.

Their embrace was cut short when Donghos flat mates burst into the room surprising both of them.

“Haa!” Kyulkyung kicked down the door, immediately running up to push the crying dumbass out the seat, sitting there herself instead.

“You are awake, how are you feeling?” The female eagerly waited for a response, Dongho scanned his eyes over Nayoung and Aaron, they looked happy to see him too. Well maybe not exactly Aaron, although he was still pleased to see a happy ending to this mess.

“What about school, are you planning to go back soon?” Kyulkyung pestered the sick male, drawing all of the attention to herself. The mention of school alone had made Dongho yawn. 

“Ah, I think I’ll just skip a semester.” Dongho whined.

“If you keep delaying your studies you’re going to graduate in your 30s!” Kyulkyung scolded the man, knocking at his skull in search for brain matter.

“Well if you decide to come back to your studies, we will have a space for you, we cleaned your room, so it’d be easier to get around.” She continued, holding up a proud thumbs up.

“Who says I’m moving back in with you guys.” The male shot his eyes over to Minhyun to give him an overdramatic wink, prompting the man to explain. 

“Dongho live with me from now on.” The tall male clarified, to everyone’s disappointment. 

After Kyulkyung was done puffing her bottom lip, she figured bringing up the next thing on her mind would be unavoidable. 

“What are you two going to do from now on?” Kyulkyung shot a judging glare directed to Minhyun.

“Nobody is going to believe us if we tell them about the disc.” Dongho put his head into a tilt, as if the answer was obvious.

“I think she meant to ask if you two are going to date from now on.” Nayoung interrupted making Kyulkyung get up and throw arms at the other woman in frustration.

“Yeah, nobody is going to believe that Kang Dongho is dating someone either.” She shot back, to spite him for laughing.

Minhyun discreetly pulled Aaron to the side while the other three began bickering, to thank him. If it wasn’t for Aaron he would not be here. The short male gave him an approving nod, feeling a little flustered about this. The only reason he was able to track down Minhyuns identity was just because he was noisy, and had once even accused Minhyun of being an evil fraud. He felt bad for thinking so bad about the male, and definitely swore to make up for this one day.

 

Later Dongho would be able to leave hospital, Minhyun of course accompanied him on his way to their new home.

The male hesitated entering the door code to his apartment, he was so excited to show Dongho the apartment he had once lived in, before he went legally missing. Now it was their apartment together.

It was big and spacious, with one of the living room walls being a huge window overseeing the city. Minhyun had lived here ten years ago, his parents had never sold the space, just in case Minhyun ever decided to show back up.

Their flat mates would probably die of jealousy if they saw this new crib.

Dongho wheeled himself in becoming a little offended by the interior of the place. Turns out, the guy had been loaded this entire time, yet he had to share his underwear with the dude, because he did not even have his own. The bastard owes him at least eighty good pairs now.

The apartment didn’t have a lot of furniture, but that was fine, considering Dongho might have trouble getting around if the apartment became more packed. In future, Minhyun planned to get handle bars installed to the walls, in order to force the Dongho out of his wheel chair, helping him slowly rehabilitate over time. But for now the only thing they really needed was the bed.

Dongho had not been done exploring the apartment before Minhyun caught his wheelchair by the handles forcefully steering him towards the floor level bed, positioned by the window in the living room.

Dongho tried to brake, but he didn’t know how to exactly steer this thing yet. In no time Minhyun had poured the angered man out of the chair like laundry into the bed, Dongho tumbled right into the pile of cushions. He tried to crawl further away into the bed away from the bastard, but Minhyun was after him with the worst intents.

The second he turned around he saw that same devious grin on the boys face, “I literally got just got out of the hospital, do you really have no shame?” He growled.

“You were in the hospital for a re—ally long time!” Minhyun pretended to pout. Trying to sneak his hand up Donghos hospital gown while the nurse is replacing his tubes was just not his thing.

The upset male threw him a quiet “Fine.” He had ultimately given in to the spell. Minhyun cracked a another smirk, pulling the male into slow kiss.

The shortest stopped the kiss to break into a yawn, making his friend give him that same sad pouty look.

“What are you gonna do from now on.. life-wise?” Dongho folded his arms behind his head taking a rest on the bed.

“Try to get my job back.” Minhyun laid down onto his side, supporting his face onto his elbow, presenting himself in this this dumb model pose.

“Your almost in your mid thirties, don’t you think its a little bit too late to get into acting roles?” Dongho avoided Minhyuns face already expecting big frown.

“Shut it! I haven’t aged a day since I’ve been trapped in the game, I’m technically younger than you.” The male laughed it off, his body fell forwards from such a good chuckle, he had felt it with his whole chest.

“I’m gonna take a nap, hope you don’t mind.” Dongho yawned again this time in a full roar.

“Don’t sleep too much, you still haven’t seen the other rooms.” Minhyun warned, but it was too late. The male chewed his mouth in his sleep, the only thing he was missing was a thumb in his mouth.

The male woke late at night, the sun had already set. In the dark he could only see Minhyuns silhouette laying down and facing him. The bastard has stripped down to sleep naked, that was new.

The man closed his eyes again hoping to sleep till morning, however his plan fell short, he ended up jolting hearing a moan pass from the lips of the other sleeping man. Minhyun was probably seeing a dream, a really good dream.

After Donghos eyes had grown adjusted to the darkness, he’d look down to a poke at his palm. The guy was totally in midst of having some kind of a lewd dream, he was rock hard in his sleep, his hard-on literally reaching to snug into Donghos hand.

The guy was really not lying when he said that he couldn’t bear Dongho being kept in hospital for so long.

He moaned just one more time, but whimpering out Donghos name this time, immediately earning himself a punishing smack on the shoulder. His eyes jumped awake.

“Ahck! Why did you wake me up you pig.” Minhyun whispered instead of yelling, out of a habit. He was very disoriented and confused about what had happened.

“Get rid of that, I don’t want to look at it.” Dongho nodded downwards at the mans dick out and erect like spring flowers in the full bloom.

“Why did you wake me up.. for this..” Minhyun whined, placing Donghos hand on himself, “Take care of it yourself.” He went to doze off again, to chase the same dream.

“What if I do something you don’t like to you in your sleep?” Dongho accepted the present, giving it a preview stroke.

“Then I won’t even know about it.” Minhyun mumbled, eyes grown shut already. “I don’t like the concept of that, really.” Dongho scoffed, taking his wrist back.

“Just do what ever you want to me.” Minhyun wanted to argue, but his sleepiness was already wearing down the strength of his words.

“Anything, really? You won’t get upset?” The shorter man proposed, the idea of torturing the bastard sounded luxurious to him. 

“If I do I’ll just make sure to take my revenge later, just let me go to sleep for now.” Minhyun sealed his own lips, he didn’t want to hear any of this no more.

The hand began moving. The short male kept a close look on Minhyuns face, the fool was really asleep. He couldn’t just sit calm when Minhyun was practically using him like this, happily asleep while his boyfriend does all the work for him. Dongho was to make sure to wake the idiot back up and give him no chance of sleeping.

He picked up the movement speed, causing Minhyun to purr like a kitten in his sleep. Faintly wincing out Donghos name under his breath with almost every third thrust. The woken man wanted to soothe him with a kiss, yet kissing a sleeping person would be just as good as kissing a drunk.

Minhyun began to wake up, his body was freaking out too much for him to stay asleep. Once again it was disorienting, he was burning all over with little realization of his surroundings. He was so close he could feel it coming up any moment. Minhyun swayed his hips forward for a harder thrust into the creaked row of fingers for a hug.

Just as he was about to release, the hand abruptly yanked itself away from his body, preventing him from doing so. He squirmed against the sheets in desperation looking for the missing hand, but it was too late.

Minhyun winced fully awake, his stomach burning from the rejection, he had almost teared up from the stab. He cried, curling his toes. Reaching to fix his own tortured piece, yet the other male caught his fingers in a grip before he could touch himself.

“Donghoo.. ahh, please, please..” Minhyun mumbled some words, covering his own mouth with a hand. For some reason the feeling of rejection had turned him on even more, it was exciting.

The guilty male only smirked, disappearing from his vision, only to soon be found again over his legs to replace his hand with his lips, to make up for such a cruel prank.

Minhyun hissed, the area had become way more sensitive, it almost felt like if a feather were to touch him he’d go squirming in another shock wave of pain.

But at the same time he needed the other man to touch him, every part of his body inside out, was aching for the relieving touch that only his boyfriend could provide him with.

The tongue moved slowly on him, sliding across every smallest bit of the skin lathering it in a thin layer of lukewarm droll with the greatest of ease. The man was gentle and careful, and not as rough as Minhyun had wished him to be, but the gesture did make him moved.

The quickened strokes made him arch his head deeper back into the cushions. For a second he thought he could even see colors in the dark, he felt as if they were charging up into a solid beam of light. He whimpered louder behind the hand sealing his mouth, widening his eyes at least ten times.

If the jerk was to actually did cut off him for the second time in a row, after making him feel so good again. He’d might just really flip him over and plough him right then and there, from the bottom of his heart, Minhyun cursed to himself.

The build up was more intense than the previous one, the pit of his stomach burning up, desperate to be put out. Being able to finish at this point would probably make it feel like a splash of cold water in the heat, he yarned for that.

There was a mad throb in the mouth of Dongho warning him, he had swallowed his friend all the way to the deep end of his throat. He had no choice but to keep squelching it down.

The male chocked on the release, it oozed out of the corners of his lips before he could even empty his mouth of Minhyuns length. Dongho hindered after emptying his mouth feeling lightheaded, cheeks all puffed up.

Minhyun couldn’t help, but to wish he could pinch him by the cheek right now.

He soared back down from heavens to earth, immediately falling right back to sleep as if he had run out of battery. His boyfriend accompanying him soon after.

 

A pleasant smell of egg breakfast breake out of the kitchen the following morning, one of them was awake early preparing breakfast, and it was definitely not Dongho.

The said male sat up in his bed finding himself undressed to his underwear, it didn’t really come as much of a surprise to him knowing that Minhyun hates a dirty bed. Now he probably did twice over since this is his own house. So maybe now he will think twice before attempting to use Donghos body to defile every counter and shower in sight.

Dongho will perhaps never get used to living in such a place, the fact that Minhyun owns this apartment by itself was quite peculiar. It’s truly amazing what good looks like his alone can get you in this world.

The male put his one leg out of the bed, but the other wouldn’t listen. He had briefly forgotten about it, he does forget once in a while. Its kind of hard to get used to something like this at first, but he’d get the hang of it sooner or later.

The chef raised his eyes from the pan hearing sounds of the chair approaching, he hurried to set the table. Dongho was known to get pretty grumpy if he is not fed in time.

“Good morning, Minhyun.” Dongho smiled upon entering.

He had forgotten about how beautiful his lover was. The male standing there in flesh, it was like a dream come true.

Their breakfast was fairly quiet, Dongho was still a little bit choked up at the bittersweet thought of Minhyun coming back to life just for him, he was at loss of words. The tall could only quietly giggle, the way his boyfriend was just quietly staring at him with such love filled eyes.

“Kind of a big place for one person don’t you think?” Dongho decided to cut the awkward build up by making some small talk.

“I used to live here with my ex.” Minhyun spoke, making Dongho derail from his train of thought.

“You mean, you guys moved here together?” Dongho tried to hide his ridicilous jealousy. 

The two had probably picked the place out together, bought all of the furniture for themselves in their perfect little house. Perhaps they even slept on the same bed, the one Dongho used last night. It made his skin crawl.

“C’mon.. that was like literally ten years ago, dude.” Minhyun brushed it off, it wasn’t that big of a deal. But at the same time, he couldn’t hide his creeping smile seeing his boyfriends face turn so sour over it.

“Why did you break up with him?” Dongho just threw out more questions, the feeling of insecurity over powering him with each passing second.

“We weren’t meant for each other. He loved me too much that it just didn’t feel like love anymore, he was making me feel like I was tied down to him, I was suffocating.” Minhyun drew his eyes away from Dongho, face turning to stone as he began to speak about his past.

“You threw him out of the house, is that why he got mad?” The short male noticed the slight quiver of movement in Minhyuns face, this conversation was making him sad.

“I just didn’t love him anymore, I felt like it would be unfair to him if he had to keep living in the same space as me and keep seeing me everyday,” Minhyun didn’t want to worry his new boyfriend, flashing him a smile to show him that he is fine.

“I repaid him and then after he moved out I cut him off. It felt like the only good solution.” He finished.

“Sounds like some kind of a obsessive freak.” Dongho had gotten heated, after all the dude had almost killed Minhyun in the end.

“Well.. he is dead now.” The tall male ended the conversation on a very morbid note.

“Did you see his.. body?” Dongho just thought about it.

After he had collapsed, Minhyun called ambulance himself, he probably had to spend some time trapped in the room with a skeleton of his ex. It must of felt mortifying for him, especially when his new boyfriend was literally withering away in his hands waiting for help to arrive.

Minhyun was so much more brave than he himself could ever wish to be.

“No. I knew what it was, but I didn’t want to look at it.” Minhyun did feel an ounce of sympathy for his ex. The slight sense of guilt wasn’t something he could easily swallow.

To Dongho however the guy was no doubt a freak, he had locked himself in that tiny room and kept working on the unfinished game dedicated to Minhyun, as if it ware some kind of a grave shrine.

If the guy had actually loved him even a bit he wouldn’t have tried to murder him. So he got exactly what was coming to him. And for making Minhyun suffer by indirectly trapping his soul in the disc for rest of eternity, he deserved so much worse.

The plates set out on the table had been emptied. Minhyun raised his eyes to smile, “I made the breakfast, so you help me do the dishes, Kang.” He ordered.

 

After a while Minhyun came to the living room looking for the male that had taken off without helping, only to find him mid yawn scratching his exposed tummy. 

“You are being lazy in bed again.”

He hoped that the male wouldn’t continue being like this, and would much rather focus on his health. After all it would mean the world to him to have Dongho rehabilitate to be able to return the feeling in his leg one day.

However the shot male didn’t seem to care about his injured leg that much. After living his life being in constant pain for so long, at this point he’d prefer having a cool prosthetic one rather than one that needs a dozen of steel screws to function. Minhyun hated this attitude, it whole heartedly pissed him off.

After all, he was the one who had indirectly caused the accident that lead to Dongho living his life on the crutches. Minhyun had to take at least partial blame for his condition. Dongho however, blamed it on just bad luck.

Minhyun couldn’t help, but to wonder how would their lives had turned out if Dongho did not fall, maybe Minhyun would had not been surprised with a blow to the head trying to get help. But maybe it was just meant to be.

He figured, it was just a tough game called life.

“Yeah what is it to you, chump?” Dongho jokingly argued with the man for accusing him of being a snob.

“Its just so.. inviting.” Minhyun teased, trying to hold a laugh. He got to his knees to sensually crawl his way towards his target.

“Hey! Back off you beggar!” Dongho yelped for help away from of Minhyuns clutches. The man had pulled him into the sweetest and tightest hug.

The hug was making flowers bloom in the pit of Donghos stomach, it was gross. Minhyun having the control over his beating heart just made him angry, who does this jerk think he is!?

He felt tingly all, the fingertips of the other male danced around the edges of his shirt, suggestively clawing at the bothersome fabric in the way.

Minhyuns touches felt a lot different by now, it was clear to him as day that the bastard had already gotten turned on just from hugging. And honestly, the guy constantly panting like that into his ear didn’t make it any easier for himself either.

Dongho withdrew the embrace to take off the clothes himself since his friend had no luck taking them off for him. “I’ll help you undo the pants!” Minhyun cheered.

“I don’t need your help- Ack!” The other male fought back the hands of the violent male about to yank his pants off his body with enough power to almost tear them in two.

Dongho flushed with red, left with no clothing at all before the other man who was still fully dressed, it was unfair. Minhyun had no intention of taking his clothes off, so Dongho began to grow worried, the guy was up to something strange, he could just sense it.

Minhyun crawled head first his way in-between the legs of the man, taking hold of his bouncy thighs to sink his sharp fingers deep into the skin. The short male could feel his heart beat in his stomach by looking down at that terrifying bastard surrounded by the size of his thighs from both sides. Minhyuns loose strands of hair tickling him.

Involuntarily he had made a low chuckle from the tickling sensation. The face of Minhyun immediately filled with evil upon the discovery of the other man being sensitive there.

The main muscle of the heavy thigh would flinch in response to the tallest mans lips pressing against the inner part of the skin. Hot presses traced up his thigh in a perfect line further and further nearing his crotch. He gulped.

Minhyun had heard the nervous male swallow his spit from afar. He bought his eyes back up to the blushing male lips stretched into a thin line. He wanted to soon change that unsure expression into something else.

“Mind flipping onto your knees?” The male waited. “O-Okay.” The short male stuttered, he really meant to tell Minhyun to just piss off, but instead he ended up saying something completely different. 

As he got on his knees, in front of him through the window was a clear view of the city. He could see all, the traffic, the pedestrians, he could even oversee the entire district. Donghos face turned to white. 

Fearing he could be seen from down below, he tried to yank backward to hide himself, hitting against Minhyuns pair of arms like an impenetrable wall of a fortress.

“I’m not so sure about this..” He tried to back out, literally. “Are you shy?” Minhyuns voice from behind him sounded so ominous and scary.

“No, but it’s right in front of the window.” He complained, earning but a loud joyous chuckle from Minhyun, he laughed as if Dongho had fallen right into his trap.

“..You had planned all of this out haven’t, you jerk?” The realization had hit him.

He shrank his chest into the cushions hiding at least one part of his body from the glass, not realizing that the stronger male had gained an even better view of his wide hips and behind.

The body of the man was almost big as a barn from behind, wide and round. The cheeks of Donghos backside earned a poke, they bounced back into shape making Minhyun convinced they had been cushions in their past life. He couldn’t resist the unhuman urge to cuddle and fondle them.

“Mind if I—?” Minhyun cut himself off lightly smacking one of the cheeks of the boys backside, indicating he wished to give the smoothest part of Donghos body a harder slap.

“Absolutely not!” Dongho tried shouting into a mouthful of pillows. The guy absolutely despised being demoted to being Minhyuns little lewd experiment. Yet he didn’t have it in him to entirelly reject, even if he wanted to.

Minhyun voiced his smirk, glaring at the males behind like a whole buffet that had been set out for him.

A high pitched squeak escaped Donghos throat, almost instantly muffled into the pillows. The sick bastard had sunk his teeth into him, pulling the his skin into a chew. A big apple shaped bite mark was left onto the smooth surface. The mark blushed with pink and Minhyun thought that this color would suit Donghos ass even more.

Minhyun parted the so called cushions apart like a curtain, making the other end of the bed whine again, the man sounded obviously displeased. Hopefully not for long.

“No..nooohoo.” The male begged, a wet had chill touched him, and then after a while it moved again. 

He knew it had to be Minhyun kissing him in weird places, but this time he was using only his tongue, licking him. It was too lewd, too filthy, he didn’t feel proud for enjoying this so much.

“No?” The said man stopped. “I meant.. yes.” Dongho ran to correct himself, before realizing he had just revealed himself instead, “Hang on, you have tricked me.”

Another chill had make him almost bite on his own tongue. Minhyuns tongue had circled close to around his entrance. The taller male even witnessed it with his own eyes tighten and twitch before him.

“No.. no more.” The male whined. His knees were to slip away each into their own direction in a painful bend. He slowly lowered further down to the mattress.

It was a funny sight, but it did Minhyun no good, he yanked the hips right back up where they belonged.

“Gimme something else.” The weaker man suggested. “What is it? You have to tell me what do you want.” Minhyun pretended to be clueless.

“Never mind..”Dongho rolled his eyes, he no beggar and this guy isn’t going to make him into one.

“I can’t give it to you unless I know what it is first.” Dongho couldn’t see it, but Minhyun had given him the same old mischievous smile.

Minhyun again parted the mounds of skin before him and spreading the plump skin apart with just his thumbs, revealing a pretty color in-between. The puckering entrance of his yelping lover in full picture.

Would it be too much if he kissed him here, it would probably freak him out at least, the tall boy thought. Maybe he should go for it, to get back to what Dongho had done to him last night.

Dongho shrieked feeling a pair of dry lips press against his behind. “Wah!” The male squeezed his eyes shut on impulse, ramming his hips backwards onto Minhyuns face.

“Woah! You are so eager!” Minhyun found another laugh. “I can’t even find one way to actually tease you.” He mocked.

The tall male sank the two of his thumbs into the man dry, the man winced at first, clutching tight onto a pillow as if it were his protective teddy bear. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He cursed into the cushion, as the two fingers widened him.

“Do you know red light, green light?” Minhyun paused. “No.” The other male murmured, the only associations with traffic signals he could make was with the ones he could see out of the window down on the street. And in return, people on the street could probably see him up here as well, he cringed at the thought.

“Say green if you want me to continue, red if you want me to stop and yellow if you are unsure. If you say yellow I will pause for you to decide.” Minhyun explained his strategy.

“Its yellow already, its always yellow. The minute I stepped into this house with you it was yellow.” Dongho cursed. Earning, but a laugh from his boyfriend.

“Green for Yes, Red for No then?” Minhyun suggested a compromise. 

“G-green.. don’t make me say it again, you fool.” Dongho gritted his teeth.

The same man was to cry out, sensing the man behind him give him a open mouthed kiss over his still stretched out hole. It twitched in response, easily becoming the now most sensitive spot on his body.

The tongue ran a good lap around the rim, leaving behind a thick trail of spit, then teasing to peek inside. Leaving the kneeled man into a slobbering mess soon after.

“Minhyun-ah.. I really.. love you.” Dongho just felt like he really needed to get this out of the way first and foremost. Finding probably the weirdest timing to do it though.

“Mhm- love you too!” The other male spoke directly into his ass, the voice literally making his hips tremble.

The good feeling was soon lost. He cried out at the loss of the other mans lips on him, he felt cold and abandoned.

Minhyun wiped his own lips getting off to the side to find something stuffed under the bed.

Those better not be his ten years old condoms.

The tall man could see the excitement in Donghos eyes grow just by the reflection in the window, the guy probably had no idea that the window was reflective, too focused on looking outside.

Dongho lightly bumped himself backwards, feeling the warmth of the other man collect directly behind him. Minhyun stood there on his knees, skin to skin their bodies slapped together. 

The bottom was desperately rubbed himself onto his lovers lap to lure him into initiating contact. He clearly had no patience left in him anymore.

His eyes almost popped out of his sockets by the sound of the plastic splitting against Minhyuns teeth. This prompted the man who was just about to lube himself to burst out in laughter, in loud rows of Ha-Has’.

Dongho unfocused his eyes from the window discovering his own reflection on the transparent glass. It was clear like a mirror.

“Noo- don’t look!!” He pushed his face into a cushion embarrassed of how filthy and ugly it was right now.

Minhyun laughed some more. He then patted his flustered boyfriend on the thigh, similarly to a horse being told to giddy up. Dongho tensed his muscles with all of his strength.

His teeth had automatically bitten into the pillow that was the closest to him as the first digit had made its way in the already warm and squishy area. Pushing Minhyuns spit further inside, coating his walls.

The digit disappeared quickly, a little too quickly. Minhyun was about to go in rough. The short male pressed on the pillows ten times harder in preparation.

“Green?” Minhyun cooed. “Don’t make me call out these dumb colors, please.” Dongho hissed out in frustration. “Green.. idiot.” He confirmed.

The first stretch was so tight, Dongho whined out loud foam fleeing his mouth. 

Minhyun had wished the reflection was even more clear, perhaps he should bring a mirror to the bedroom when they get around to furnishing it.

The lewd sight had him mindlessly drive himself further in. This time, with a louder whine escaping the poor boys mouth. He was slobbering on his spit all over the pillow like an animal in heat. Perhaps him positioned with head pointing downwards was not the most ideal position for this.

He was in all the way, giving his lover just a few long seconds to reshape himself for Minhyun.

Minhyun then began moving with wrath. The sound of slapping skin pound off the walls of the emptied room with echo’s. 

Each stab was irregular, sometimes hitting the right spot, sometimes just barely brushing over it. However, the weaker man accepted each one into his body with generosity.

The hard slaps had bruised his backside in red, which would probably leave him sore for days. 

Dongho felt his thighs slowly give out on keeping him in balance, luckily Minhyun gripped him back up by holding him up by his stomach.

Minhyuns hand pressed in deep over the bulge of Donghos tummy, the boy gasped at the sensation of being filled up from inside and having another force press down hard on his belly.

Minhyun kept his hand on it trying to catch if he could feel a change in the boys body as he enters him. He could sense the muscles clenching beneath his palms.

The squirming man really wanted to just reach back and relieve himself, but if he was to let go of the pillows he’d totally collapse face first into the glass. All he could do was cringe from the lack of touch at his front.

Eventually, he just couldn’t bear it anymore, he inched his hand back carefully, reaching the other hand holding him by his tummy and guiding it down to where he needed attention the most. Minhyun would be there to help him, Minhyun knew the best.

The tall male smirked as his hand was clumsily lead from one place to another. He figured, that his boyfriend was perhaps too shy to ask politely.

“Mind If I tease you like you teased me last night?” The man pulled himself out whole to lean over Donghos shrunken back whispering to him.

“Red! Red! Red!” Dongho cried, in protest. His body felt weird after being so suddenly emptied out. There was no movement it felt bad, he wanted it back.

“You are no fun.” Minhyun chuckled, sliding back in all the way in one go. In relief, Dongho violently jolt his head back up, shooting stars with his eyes.

Minhyun saw the reflection and it made him absolutely mad, he began moving his placed hand in a fast pace, making the boy in front almost tear from his eyes in pleasure.

“Wah!! Aaah!” The pounding made Dongho run face first into the pillows. His tongue hanged out of his mouth dry. 

The speed was so rapid he could not even count the thrusts anymore, he had soon entirely spaced out.

The tall male felt his clenched fingers fill with liquid, it continued to surge down into the sheets in thick drops. Donghos body was to melt limp like a stuffed toy against the pillows.

Dongho was out of it, every limb of his had gone soft and unresponsive. Minhyun then pulled back up the only part of him that was still of good use, positioning the males ass, so he could still enter from a somewhat sideways angle. He held up the large leg out of the way, it was heavy like a tree branch.

Dongho yelped in surprise as the man entered him once more. His body had already been relaxed and his once knotted muscles had just gone into the rest mode. The change made him flinch, his body opening back up again against its will.

Minhyun rammed himself inside the loosened body of his boyfriend. He felt a force clamp down around him as a reflex, yet the man just ploughed right through.

The tallest felt like his own spine would break from this, his hips throwing themselves into the confused body of Dongho like a hammer.

His eyes flashed with white.

The male ended up reaching his climax with a roar, diving into the pillows next to Dongho right after. 

His lover laid on his side looking dead inside out “Pwhaha!” laughed at him, adding in an third, additional and much louder “Ha” at the end.

Minhyun snuggled his friend giving him a finishing squeeze. “You are dirty.” Dongho shot at him.

“Since when did you ever care about being dirty?” The man mocked him, he could feel Donghos cheeks burn with red just by feeling them pressed against his shoulder alone.

“Take a shower, you fiend.” Dongho grew self conscious after what had just happened. 

Minhyun suddenly jumped from bed with a childishly excited expression on his face, the only thing that popped into Donghos mind at that moment, was a shaken “Oh no.”

Minhyun fought to lift Dongho up into his arms like a toddler in midst of throwing a tantrum, doing his best trying to carry the big man in his arms to the shower room.

“No! NO! Let go you fool!” Dongho shouted, trying to squirm out of Minhyuns hold. He was very much against bathing with the same jerk, or worse, being bathed by him. 

“Red! Red! You prick! Red!” Dongho extended his hands to hinge himself onto the doorframe of the bathroom. His fingers slid, and the door shut trapping both of them inside, screaming.

 

Donghos official move-in day happened just a few days later, when the movers had finally delivered all of his stuff to the doorstep of his new home. Everything had been packed in boxes and he had no idea where most of his stuff had even gone. But he trusted his boyfriend to figure it out for him, the guy literally couldn’t sit still without arranging things, it was his talent.

Minhyun carried the biggest box in his arms, barely being able to poke his nose over the top. Dongho wanted to offer his help, but Minhyun insisted, letting Dongho carry only the smaller box in his lap.

“Phew that was heavy!” The tall man wiped his sweat, “Its probably your dumb game console.” Minhyun pet the box. It was kind of morbid, the man laughed going outside the door to fetch the next box.

Dongho did not care about all the other stuff, his precious gaming station had been the prime source of entertainment regardless of times, good or bad. He broke the box cutter over the tape freeing the lids of cardboard.

His console was at the bottom and his games scattered on top, one of them, however, was particularly interesting. It was the cursed game. Dongho had no idea how it had even gotten here, last time he had seen it was before he collapsed waiting to be transported to the emergency room.

Perhaps, it was the doing of Kyulkyung, who had retrieved it herself and included it in the box as a keepsake for Dongho. He picked it out of the box to observe it, this thing really bought back memories, really ugly ones at that.

Dongho took the case with the shattered disc out of the box and without hesitation tossed it out it into the bin.

The cursed game had finally been beaten. He cheered.

“Ahh! Dongho, come help me lift this one!” Minhyuns voice cried from the distance. 

He scoffed, going outside to help his boyfriend in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I finally got around to finishing this story uwaa!! I hope those that started reading from the start stayed till the end and liked reading it.
> 
> It's quite messy I don't want this to be a suprise, but I actually don't read fan fiction myself LOL. Thats probably why my writing style has been so wonkey.
> 
> I definitely would love to write more baekmin/minbaek, or accept requests for writing prompts. Also I was worried about not getting that many comments, in state in a constant fear.. turns out my ao3 settings have been messed up for like the past three months. Whoops... hahaha.
> 
> Anyways thank you for leaving lots of kudos on this story. And scrolling all the way down to here to read my Thank you. Bye bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 


End file.
